The Dance
by Tonifranz
Summary: FINISHED! Pokey Oakes elementary has an annual school dance for it's first graders. Sounds good. The catch is, the girls are the one who invite the boys, and the boys, according to school rules, can't refuse the girl who first asked them. What would the boys do?
1. Announcement

**The Dance**

**by Tonifranz**

* * *

This fic happens after _What is Buttercup's Plan. _But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_ Allies and Rivals _and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom as leader.

* * *

**Short Summary: **Pokey Oakes elementary has an annual school dance for its first graders. Sounds good. The catch is, the girls are the one who invite the boys, and the boys, according to school rules, can't refuse the girl who first asked them.

* * *

**Long Summary:** This is a story about a _Sadie Hawkins Dance,_ where the girls ask the boys, and the boy has to take the first girl to ask him to the dance, or else! The boys conjure ways to get out from being asked, and going to the dance, while the girls, as a result of a combination of events, were left with only the Rowdyruffs to ask. Will the Rowdyruff Boys escape from the terrors of the dance? Or will the Powerpuff Girls manage to get the boys to the Dance? And what does Princess Morebucks have to do with all of this?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Announcement**

* * *

The City of Townsville…

It was a pleasant Tuesday during autumn at Pokey Oakes elementary. The Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles, the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick, Butch and Boomer, plus a few of their friends, Robin Snyder, Mitch Mitchellson, and others, were classmates in the first grade.

"Boys, Girls, I have an announcement to make," said their Science teacher, Miss Cartwright. "On Saturday, there would be a school dance!"

The girls cheered, the boys groaned.

"I'm not finished," Miss Cartwright said. "According to school policy, it would be the girls who would get to invite the boys!"

The girls giggled, the boys groaned.

"Well, at least we could say no," one boy remarked.

"I'm not finished," Miss Cartwright said. "Boys, you can't refuse or say no to the girl that asked you first. I'm sorry, but according to school policy, boys who refuse to take the girl that asks him first would not pass this term."

"Yes Pete?"

"Um, what if nobody asks you? Are you excused?"

"Yes, but don't count on it. Two-thirds of the first-graders are girls," Miss Cartwright said. "And girls, don't ask now, the rules says that you can only begin asking tomorrow."

It is a known fact that little six-year-old boys hated to go to dances, and the Rowdyruffs were no exception.

"What's it all about?" asked Brick to Mitch. "What's so special about a dance?"

"Don't you know?" said Mitch. "It's a special torture device that girls inflict on us boys! Some wimps like Mike Believe would actually like to go to it, but red-blooded boys like us would hate it! My 8-year-old brother said that you would have to wear stiff clothes, act all polite, and try to make awkward steps by which they would step on your shoes while complaining if you did it to theirs. Then they would act all funny and make you awkward, play spin the bottle by which they would try to force you to kiss them! Play games by which they would embarrass you! I tell you its torture! They won't let you run around and have fun during the dance. You can't have a fight, you can't pig out, you can't have fun! It's hell for boys, I'm telling you!"

"It's that bad, huh?" Butch asked.

"Don't you know the story behind this dance?" Mitch said.

The three ruffs shook their heads.

"Well, the first dance was made a long time ago. According to my brother, the boys actually would be the one to invite the girls. However, us boys would have nothing to do with it. The girls complained that they didn't get invited at all, so the school, who was controlled by girls, said that the girls would have to invite the boys instead."

"Well, we could hide," Boomer said. "After all, if they can't find us, they can't invite us!"

"No you can't! My brother said that boys before tried that tact before, but you can't hide. Those girls are clever! First, you have to go to school tomorrow. And even if you stayed home, those girls will hunt you until they get you. They're relentless, they won't give up! And our mothers would help them!"

"What if you actually want to go?" asked Boomer.

"Then you're a wimp! If you're a man, you'll do everything to avoid being asked!" Mitch said. "Why, are you a wimp?"

"No!"

"But since those girls are so relentless, us boys instead are competing to who'll be asked last," Mitch continued.

"Well, I bet we could avoid being asked," Brick said.

"You're dreaming. Didn't you notice, most of the girls looked at you three when Miss Cartwright announced the dance!" Mitch said. "I'm going to bet, that tomorrow, all those girls would be in a mad stampede to ask you first!"

"Well, we could just float above," Butch said. "We can fly and have superpowers after all!"

"Yeah, but you can't fly forever! My brother said that they'll hunt you in your homes if you are absent. You can't hide for four days, you know! And besides, there are the Powerpuff Girls. They have superpowers too!"

"Well, I'm betting that we won't be invited," Brick asserted.

"No you can't!" Mitch said. "They're relentless!"

"You forget we're the Rowdyruff Boys!" Brick said. "I'm willing to bet two dollars that by Friday afternoon, nobody, including the Powerpuff Girls, would have invited us to the dance!"

"You got yourself a bet," Mitch said.

After that, Mitch turned his attention to other matters.

"Now listen, my brothers, here's my plan," Brick said, snickering.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Oh Blossom, who will you invite?" asked Robyn.

"I'll invite Boomer," Bubbles answered.

"Well, I don't know. I don't think I'm going to this dance!" Blossom replied.

"Yeah, it's only for sissies!" Buttercup said.

"Ha, the only reason you won't go is that you can't ask a boy to a dance because you're too stupid to do so!" Princess Morebucks said. "You won't be fast enough, because by the time you're gonna ask, all boys would have been taken!"

"Ha, you're wrong!" Blossom asserted. "We can invite a boy if we wanted to!"

"We'll see! You're the Powerpuff Girls, and you'd be the laughing stock of all the girls in this school if you can't invite them. You see, in this school, there are always more girls than boys, and those who can't invite a boy would be let's say, the object of ridicule for the rest of the year! Until at least next year's dance!"

"We'll see! I'll invite Tad Williams, or Pete Jaryinsky, or Ken Parker, just to show you we can do it!" Blossom said.

"I'll invite Mitch just to spite you!" Buttercup said. "Though I still think boys are gross!"

"Good luck," Princess said. "I'll invite Brick myself! And I've got two friends that would invite Boomer and Butch before you losers could!"

"You can keep those Rowdyruffs," Buttercup sneered. "As far as I'm concerned, those three, especially Butch, could crawl back into whatever hole they came from!"

"Yeah! And don't say a word about Brick! That arrogant jerk is enough to make my blood boil!" Blossom said. "He is blind, I tell you! Blind!"

"Hm, why is that?" asked Bubbles.

"He called me an ugly girl!" Blossom seethed. "Only a blind boy would ever call me ugly!"

"We'll, he certainly is honest" Princess said, laughing evilly. "At this rate, you three would be the wallflower of Saturday's dance!"

"Aw! They aren't so bad you know! After all, we all worked together to rescue the Professor and Dr. Edwards at that island, you know!" Bubbles said.

"Oh, you trust too much!" Buttercup snapped before she and Blossom stormed out.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

A few hours later…

"Boys, there are some criminals holding the mayor hostage in his office!" Dr. Edwards, the boys' father, said in the boys' communicator watch.

"Ok," Brick said. "Butch, it's our turn now!"

So Butch and Brick went to save the Mayor.

A few minutes later…

The crooks were tied up and the mayor was free.

"Thanks boys. Well, um, I know this is asking too much, but could you open this pickle jar for me?" the Mayor asked.

"Well, we could, if you do something for us," Brick said.

"Huh, I don't know—"

"Well, have fun opening you own pickle jar!" Butch said.

"Wait, wait! Okay, what is it you want?" the Mayor asked.

"Well, we won't demand much. Just excuse us for the next three days on school for rescuing you," Brick demanded.

"That seems too much—"

"Well, I'm sure you can open this pickle jar by yourself!" Brick suggested.

"Wait, okay, you're excused! Here's some papers saying you won't have to go to school for the next three days. Now could you open my pickle jar?" asked the Mayor.

"Okay," said the Brick. "We have a deal."

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

A few minutes later…

Brick and Butch left the Mayor's with Brick holding the Excuse Slip from school in his hand. "Phase one complete. Now to phase two. Mitch will regret making that bet!" Brick said as he and his brothers flew towards school.

* * *

**Author Notes**

This fic, along with _The Date_, and _What is Buttercup's Plan?_ happens between Chapter 21 (The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance), and Chapter 22 (Brick's Challenge) of this story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.


	2. Escape From the Girls

**The Dance**

**by Tonifranz**

* * *

Okay, I finally updated after six months! To tell you the truth, I had abandoned this fic, or at least, put it in indefinite hiatus because I think that this isn't a good fic at all. But since so many of my reviewers in _Allies_ _and_ _Rivals_ _II_wanted me to finish this story, I decided to do that.

Before you read this, I'd like to say that this story would fit in the timeline of _Allies and Rivals II_, after the first defeat of Ckracknow in his island but before the election of Brick as leader of the Ruff-Puff Alliance. This happened after both _The_Date and _What is Buttercup's Plan?_Though you don't need to read _Allies and Rivals II_, _The Date_, and _What is Buttercup's Plan?_ to enjoy this, that larger story would help you put into context and perspective the actions, the personalities, the characters, and the relationship of the boys and girls in this fic. For those thinking of a romantic clich' between the RRB and the PPG, I think the relationship of the boys and girls in Chapter 22 of _Allies and Rivals II_ is sufficient answer.

Anyway, I'd advise you all to reread chapter 1, since I've made changes to meet some objections to the story, particularly that it's too clich'd. Particularly the girls conversation with Princess Morebucks, where I made the most changes. The changes are very significant, **so please, reread chapter one first**. Well, I hope these info would help in understanding this fic, though without knowing all the above, you'd still enjoy it!

So here goes! Have fun!

* * *

**Short Summary: **Pokey Oakes elementary has an annual school dance for its first graders. Sounds good. The catch is, the girls are the one who invite the boys, and the boys, according to school rules, can't refuse the girl who first asked them.

* * *

**Long Summary:** This is a story about a _Sadie Hawkins Dance,_ where the girls ask the boys, and the boy has to take the first girl to ask him to the dance, or else! The boys conjure ways to get out from being asked, and going to the dance, while the girls, as a result of a combination of events, were left with only the Rowdyruffs to ask. Will the Rowdyruff Boys escape from the terrors of the dance? Or will the Powerpuff Girls manage to get the boys to the Dance? And what does Princess Morebucks have to do with all of this?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Escape from the Girls**

* * *

The City of Townsville…

"Dad! Dad!" shouted Brick as they arrived home. Dr. Edwards was poring over some reports from subordinates regarding his company.

Dr. Edwards, without pulling his eyes off the documents, answered. "Yes?"

"You know Dad, you know the Mayor gave us the next three days off!" Boomer said. "And since it's Tuesday today, it means we won't have to go to school for the next three days!"

"Huh? Why the hell would the mayor do that?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"The Mayor's an idiot," Butch said. "He actually sold this town to Princess for food before, I think, so it's easy to persuade him to give us three days off. Besides, we deserve it for opening his pickle jar, er, um, I mean, saving the city."

"I agree. Jay Mayor is an idiot, but, I still don't believe you," their father said. "You have any proof?"

"I'd knew you'd be sceptical, and I don't blame you, Dad," said Brick. "But we anticipated it, and we got written proof!"

With relish, Brick gave the papers to Dr. Edwards excusing them from school for the next three days. The Professor took it and carefully read it, word by word, making sure it was authentic to his satisfaction. "This looks genuine," said Dr. Edwards. "Okay. I'll call the mayor and Ms. Bellum to see if the Mayor really signed this."

Dr. Edwards then took to his land phone, and dialled the Mayor. "Hello Mayor? No it's not Santa Claus. No, I did not call to give you advice on how to beat the fairy in your video game. No, I did not call to open your pickle jar. I just want to ask you something. No, I won't read you a bedtime story. Mayor? Hello. It's okay, anyway, did you sign a paper telling my three sons that they are excused from school in the next three days? You did? Why? They opened your pickle jar? They gave you candies? They saved your cat? And they saved the day? Okay!"

"What did he say, Dad?" asked Boomer.

"He did sign it, though I'm not sure why. He rambled on and on about some cat killing his fairy and video games. Oh well, let's see what Ms. Bellum has to say about this." He then went and dialled her phone number.

The boys waited in nervous anticipation as Dr. Edwards called Ms. Bellum.

"Hi Sara, it's me, William. Oh I'm okay. Listen, I want to ask you something. One, did the Mayor sign a paper this afternoon excusing my sons from attending school in the next three days? You weren't there? But does the mayor have the authority to make such an excuse? He does? It's part of the city charter, I see. So what's your advice? Unless my sons are behind, they can take the three days off. Thanks a million, Sara. Bye!"

"Well, you're right. You have three days off from school," Dr. Edwards sighed. "But first, I'll check your school to see if they'll excuse you or not, and to check your class standing so I can know if you deserve it. Otherwise, I'll send you back to school." He then dialled the principal's number.

"Hello, is this Mr. Albertson, Principal of Townsville Elementary School? This is Dr. William Edwards, parent of William Jr., James, and Wilbur, known as the Rowdyruff boys. Their nicknames are Brick, Boomer, Butch. Listen, I've got a question. The mayor had given my sons papers excusing them from going to school for the next three days, till Friday, I think, for doing some heroic thing I don't know. The mayor didn't specify. Now, are those excuses legal? Oh they are! And will you excuse my sons for being absent the next three days based on the Mayor's actions? You will? So they won't be penalized? They won't! That's good news. Anyway, could I know how my kids are doing, so I could know if they can afford to miss three days of school. Oh they are! Well, I'm sure glad to know that my boys are absolutely brilliant. What? They aren't very disciplined and usually makes pranks and very naughty and always get in trouble? But how about academics? So they are still in the top six in their class on all subjects with the Powerpuff Girls? Well, okay. Thanks. Bye."

Dr. Edwards put down the phone. "Well, it seemed as if you're acing your grades, yet you're still trouble, especially since you have so many records of pranks and tricks! But heck, the Professor and I were even more trouble than you are when we were in elementary, and look where we ended now? So okay, you can skip class for the next three days!"

"Thanks Dad!" the three ruffs shouted and hugged him tightly. "You're the greatest."

"Well, since we have five days, we can go on a vacation," said Butch.

"But I have work," protested Dr. Edwards.

"Come on Dad, you promised us ever since we first defeated the girls that we would have a week long vacation, but because the girls recovered, and then school came, then the super strong monsters, then Ckracknow with his goons One and Two, then school again, you still haven't kept your promise," Brick argued.

"And you are the boss, and you're the highest boss in your corporation, and you can go to a vacation anytime you like, and no one will dare to bitch about it!" Butch said.

"Well, I guess you boys are right. Of course, Mr. Clark can take care of things in the company while we go on a much-needed vacation. Okay, just to satisfy you and to keep my earlier promise, we'll go somewhere. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere out of the city," said Boomer. "And we should leave tonight!"

"Anywhere?"

"Particularly in some isolated place no one has ever heard of!" Brick added.

Dr. Edwards was miffed by his son's suggestion, but decided to entertain his sons. After all, his sons were extremely loyal, good students and such. And the only thing wrong with them is their propensity for pranks, their contempt for many people, and some remaining trace of evil. "So that's where you want to go? Well, I know just the place! Pack your bags, and get dressed! We're going to leave Townsville in two hours!"

"One more thing Dad," said Brick.

"What son?"

"Well, since we want to enjoy our vacation, could you find a way to block transmissions from the girls' watches to our watches?" asked Brick.

"But what if something attacks Townsville?"

"The girls can handle it!" Butch said. "After all, what are the girls but just stand-ins for us when we want to catch a break and someone needs us? They can handle anything we can handle!"

"Well, okay," said Dr. Edwards. "You're right. How can you enjoy a vacation if someone keeps bugging you with bad news?"

"Anything else?"

"Well, that's all!" said Brick.

"So boys, go, take a shower, pack your clothes and things, because we're going to the country!"

With that, the boys went and packed their things, happy that their scheme to get out of town without getting into trouble until the dance was over was working perfectly. Dr. Edwards himself was suspicious about the motives of his boys, but he decided to give them a free pass, since everything checked out all right in their story and arguments. Besides, he thought that he had overworked himself in the past couple of months, and now was a good time for him to relax. He contacted Mr. Clark, explained he'll be gone till Monday, then gave him instructions on running the company, and a cell phone number to which he could call him in an emergency. He also instructed Clark to call him if something major attacks Townville and the boys were needed. He then instructed his agents in the city to direct any call in an emergency to the Professor's home.

One hour later, at seven in the evening, Dr. Edwards, with his sons, drove out of Townsville to the open country, leaving the city for five days, telling nobody else of their planned destination. At eleven, they stopped by a motel, ate their dinner, rented a room, and slept there the entire night until five in the morning, when they resumed their drive. They're going to a place known only to the mind of Dr. Edwards himself.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

The next day…

"Well, today's the day," said Bubbles happily. "Today I invite Boomer, and he can't refuse!"

"Blech!" Buttercup disgustingly said. "Why would you invite any of those jerks? I'd rather not invite any boy, but since Princess challenged me, I'll go with Mitch. He's not as whiny as all the other boys, and I know I won't have to be nice to him since we all know what a jerk he is! If he complains, then wham! And nobody would care because of his reputation was so badly wrecked since that Hamster incident."

"Let's go. We don't want to be late and run out of boys to invite. Remember, girls outnumber boys in our class by fifteen percent," said Blossom.

So the Powerpuff Girls hurriedly dressed and ate breakfast. As they were about to leave, the phone rang.

"Hello, John Utonium speaking. What, the First National Bank is being robbed! Girls, the bank is being robbed!"

"We're on it, Professor," Blossom said. "Boys, this is Blossom, your leader. There has been a robbery at the First National Bank, and I expect you to be on the case."

No answer.

"Strange. There's no answer. And why didn't Dr. Edwards call us?" wondered Blossom.

"Who cares? I just want to kick butt!" Buttercup said.

The three girls went and stopped the robbers.

However, as soon as they were flying towards school, a huge monster suddenly attacked Townsville. It took them awhile to defeat it, but after fifteen minutes of horsing around, they finally killed it. Then there was a robbery in a jewelry store, then a fire in City Hall, a destroyed bridge with a bus falling from it, another bank being robbed, then a explosion in the middle of town, a cat stuck on a tree, an unnecessary pile-up of traffic, another destroyed bridge, two trains nearly colliding, an airplane crashing, a riot, another explosion, an airplane hijacking, all happening one after the other. The girls were able to stop all of this, but it was nine in the morning when they finally were able to go to school, knowing they'll be excused because they did, after all, got late because they saved the day.

"Where the heck are the boys? We're here working our guts out, trying our best to save the town, and what do they do? They don't show up! And we can't even contact them because they won't answer their watches!" Buttercup ranted as they arrived at school.

"Sorry, we're late, Ms. Cartwright. We have to save the day, and there are a bit too many disasters this morning," Blossom explained.

"That's alright, Blossom. You and your sisters are excused."

The entire class looked at them. Many of the girls were giggling and talking among themselves, while others have frowns on their faces. All the boys except Mike Believe had dejected looks on their faces, indicating that all of them had been forcibly invited to the dance.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Later, at recess…

"Hello, Pete, um I was wondering, um, do you have a date for the dance. If not, I'm inviting you," Blossom said.

"Um, sorry. Katie has already invited me," he sadly said. "Aw, it's not fair! Why do us boys have to get invited to your silly parties? We don't want anything to do with your girly pastimes!"

"Nevermind," Blossom said. "Well, Buttercup, any luck?"

"Na-ah! All the boys had already been invited. We're too late!" she ranted. "Mitch was already bagged by Princess."

"Hey, have you seen the Rowdyruff Boys?" asked Judy Tyler.

"Why'd you want them?" asked Blossom. "Those three are blind jerks! They let us do all the work this morning!"

"Well, you see, all the boys have been invited—"

"You mean all?" asked Bubbles.

"Oh yes. You should have seen the scene this morning. It was chaos. Many boys hid themselves in trees, rooms and such, while some just bowed to the inevitable, and found girls they were comfortable with who would invite them. And as many as thirty boys hid in the boys' bathroom until Principal Albertson forced them out when the bell rang and school started. But the girls were persistent, and gradually, no boy was left uninvited in school. But since there are more girls than boys, then a lot of us have no dates yet."

"So there's none left? No first grader left to invite?" asked Buttercup.

"None," said Judy. "I was late so I wasn't able to get one. And I'm still trying to find one. But now, only the Rowdyruff Boys are uninvited, and as many as fifty girls are trying to get their hands on them."

"So there's no one left but the boys?" asked Blossom.

"Yes," Judy Tyler said before she left the three girls.

Princess grinned. 'Looks like my plan to arrange crime after crime after disaster after disaster this morning to keep those Powderpuffs from inviting anyone worked!' Princess Morebucks thought. "Ha, I told you three are going to be wall flowers!" she boasted.

"Shut-up!" Buttercup said.

"There's still the Rowdyruff Boys," Bubbles defended.

"Isn't there anyone else?" Blossom said, still upset over the boys' not helping the girls in the earlier disasters.

"None! None!" Princess crowed as she laughed and left the three girls seething. "Ha, the great Powerpuff Girls can't even bag a boy even if the boy you invited is essentially forced! What a hoot!"

"Well, we can't go to the dance alone," said Blossom. "It would ruin our reputations! But I can't stand those boys! Yes, they're good! At least they follow orders, but they are absolute jerks! And they have such nerve to call me ugly!"

"Aw, they're not so bad. After all, they did help us rescue our Dads in Ckracknow's island. And they did go to our party celebrating our win, and Boomer went out on a date with me, and—" Bubbles explained.

"Well, since I hate Princess more than I dislike the boys, then it's the Rowdyruffs," Buttercup spat.

"Yeah, you're right," said Blossom. "And I don't like it one bit. But we have to. Well, let's find those three and get it over with."

With that, they flew fast towards their house.

* * *

**Author Notes**

This fic, along with _The Date_, and _What is Buttercup's Plan?_ happens between Chapter 21 (The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance), and Chapter 22 (Brick's Challenge) of this story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.

* * *

To **Ud the Imp, **well, the RRB don't like girls, and they especially don't like parties and dances. Heck, they're six-yea-old boys for crying out loud! So why would they want to go to a dance?

Well, Dr. Edwards checked the papers with the Mayor, Ms. Bellum and the Principal, and it pretty much is legit.

Hey, I know it's overused, but hey, this is part of my fic, and as I mentioned, this happens after _the Date_, and _What is Buttercup's Plan_, so it pretty much is unavoidable that Bubbles like Boomer, as I had already demonstrated it.

* * *

To **sum-jackass, **well, in Townsville it's possible. Well, Brick had Dr. Edwards block signals from the girls.

* * *

To **Tones, **well, I hope you like this. And I'm sorry 'soon' took over six months.

* * *

To **M's Mn Queen, **well, the RRB is bad, yes, but I've already explained in _Allies and Rivals _how they became part of the good guys.

Yeah, Buttercup don't like them, and Blossom kinda also, but is irked by Brick's arrogance and pretensions to her leadership.

* * *

To **DL23400,**well, you're right about the boys and girls having their own point of view about this.

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory,**well, the boys did manage to avoid school and all the girls without too much trouble. Questions is, what would the girls do now?

About the romantic clich', well, even if they got paired up, you've read _The_ _Date_, _What_ _is_ _Buttercup's_ _Plan_, and _Allies and Rivals II_, and you know how I structured the relationship of each pair.

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt,**well, you're right. Boys that age don't want to go to dances. And well, let's just say that it is part of the culture of Townsville elementary among girls.

Yeah! Great idea! Though I'd doubt they'd actually do that.

* * *

To **Bubblebean022, **thanks.

* * *

To **PeteyPie23, **thanks.

* * *

To **Phantom's Shadow, **well, they skipped town.

* * *

To **Somewei, **well, I finally updated. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

To **Aquilo Frost,**well, Ud's one of the most honest reviewers in this board, and I appreciate his critics, so please, don't call him stupid. I consider him highly intelligent, and funny too, judging by his reviews.

Well, I've changed chapter 1, so it doesn't sound so clich'd. Satisfied?

* * *

To **Libertygirl0115,**well, maybe. Anyway, I've just explained my thoughts on that.

* * *

To **Doris,**thanks.


	3. The Road Trip

**The Dance**

**by Tonifranz**

* * *

This fic happens after _What is Buttercup's Plan. _But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_ Allies and Rivals _and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom as leader.

* * *

**Short Summary: **Pokey Oakes elementary has an annual school dance for its first graders. Sounds good. The catch is, the girls are the one who invite the boys, and the boys, according to school rules, can't refuse the girl who first asked them.

* * *

**Long Summary:** This is a story about a _Sadie Hawkins Dance,_ where the girls ask the boys, and the boy has to take the first girl to ask him to the dance, or else! The boys conjure ways to get out from being asked, and going to the dance, while the girls, as a result of a combination of events, were left with only the Rowdyruffs to ask. Will the Rowdyruff Boys escape from the terrors of the dance? Or will the Powerpuff Girls manage to get the boys to the Dance? And what does Princess Morebucks have to do with all of this?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Road Trip**

* * *

On a road hundreds of miles from Townsville, on Wednesday morning during autumn, a car containing three boys with superpowers and their father was passing through. It was seven in the morning.

The boys just woke up.

"Where are we?" asked Boomer, after making a big yawn. He looked at the window, and saw miles and miles of flat plain with thin vegetation.

"Well, we're not in Townsville," Brick, who was in the front seat besides Dr. Edwards, said.

"Where are we then?" asked Butch.

"We're in the open country, in the flat prairies," said Dr. Edwards said. "We're in the Great American Plain!"

"Oh," Boomer said. "Dad, I'm hungry. When, and where, are we going to eat?"

"Oh there's a diner only a few miles from here. We can eat there when we arrive in about an hour or so ago," said Dr. Edwards.

They continued on smoothly until the car suddenly came to a halt.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Boomer.

"Traffic," said Dr. Edwards.

When the boys looked, indeed, there was a long line of vehicles in front of them, moving at a snail's pace. "What the hell? How the fck do you get such heavy traffic in an isolated country road?" the doctor ranted.

"Dad, want us to fly over there and see what's really going on?" asked Brick.

"No. Don't use your powers," said Dr. Edwards. "Or if you do use it, make sure nobody notices."

"Ha? Why?" asked Butch.

"Simple. None of these people know any of you, and they might not have the same reaction seeing you as the people of Townsville," explained Dr. Edwards. "Besides, I don't want them to know that one of the richest men in Townsville is driving here. They might get some ideas, and you know what might happen."

"Oh I see," said Boomer.

"Okay, we're in the country, so don't tell anybody who you are. If somebody asks you the name of your father, it's Bill Edwards, and if anybody asks your names, Brick, you'll be Billy, Boomer, you'd be Jimmy, while Butch would by Willie," said Dr. Edwards.

"But Dad, I thought you hated that name?" asked Brick.

"I do. I hate it! But since Bill is the most common nickname for William, then I won't be strictly lying if I'm caught using it. Besides, since everyone we know in both Citiesville and Townsville knows me as William, and you as Brick, Boomer and Butch, then nobody would think of Dr. William K. Edwards when they'll hear of Bill Edwards," said Dr. Edwards. "And we all know your full names. Those other names are just nicknames of your real names. Don't worry! I'd still call you Brick, Boomer and Butch while we're alone."

"Wow! That is so cool, Dad!" said Brick. "Now Dad, can we go and look what's the hold-up?"

"Okay. But remember, right now, you're just ordinary kids, not superpowered ones. So if you use your powers, make sure no one notices," instructed Dr. Edwards.

"We'll do," said Boomer.

The three boys went out of a car, and started walking forward. Suddenly, when they were sure no one was looking, they ran very fast—so fast that the people around did not see them pass by.

They finally arrived at the cause of the congested traffic. There was a twenty-vehicle pileup, caused by an intoxicated truck driver. The boys immediately stopped and saw some people arguing.

"Hey mister, what happened?" asked Boomer to a bystander.

"Aw, aren't you a cute little boy," said the man, patting Boomer on the head. "Well, that driver over there, the big one in the red blazer shouting at the other men? He's the one who's responsible for the pile-up. He was drunk while he was driving, and he hit all those cars right there."

"What kind of a driver are you? Your license should be flushed in a toilet!" shouted one of the angry drivers.

"Shut up!" the truck driver retorted. "You should have swerved, you blind asshole!"

"Fck you, you bastard!" shouted another driver. "You were driving drunk!"

"Yeah! Screw you, you overweighed doofus!" shouted another one.

"It's your fault," shouted another one.

"So this is the reason for the hold-up," said Brick. "It can't be good, since it will make it easier for the girls to find us."

"Don't worry," Boomer said, "I'll take care of it!"

Then, in full view of the man whom they just talked to, but to no one else, Boomer made an energy ball the size of his fist, and threw it on the pile-up. A few seconds and a powerful explosion later, the pile-up was gone.

All the attention went to the explosion. "What happened?" one of them, bewildered, asked.

"How the hell would I know?" asked one driver.

"Maybe the gasoline caught fire," suggested the stunned truck driver.

"No, it's that blond kid! It's him," pointed the man, whom the Rowdyruff Boys just talked with, to Boomer.

Suddenly, Boomer cried like the little boy he was, and pointed at the man. "That man is mean!" he cried. "He's saying bad things about me!"

"What? Are you crazy? Why the hell are you doing? Why are you blaming the little boy?" another bystander asked.

"It's his fault!" the man insisted, pointing to Boomer.

"Stop it, Mister! You lie! My brother wouldn't do such things! Look, you're not nice! He made my brother cry!" Brick said with a look of hurt in his eyes and an innocent look on his face.

"That kid! He made an energy ball and threw it into the pile," said the man.

Some onlookers put circled their fingers on their heads, thinking that the man was crazy.

"Wah! He's blaming me again!" Boomer said, making an expression of a little boy unfairly accused, jumping up and down, fake tears coming from his eyes, and pointing an accusing finger at the man who just accused him.

"That man is mean! He threw a match into some gas leading from the pile-up! And then it blew up, then tried blaming Boomer, um, I mean, Jimmy, my brother!" Butch accused.

"They're liars!" the man said. "They made a laser ball from their hands, like in the cartoons, and threw it to the pile-up!"

The crowd looked at the six-year-old boys, looking hurt, sad, innocent, while the man looked desperate. Plus, the boys were much more believable than the man who seemed to be spewing tales about laser balls.

"Sure there are laser balls, just like Martians rule the earth, Elvis Presley is alive, the Soviet Union still exists, and you're sane!" one driver exclaimed.

"Looks like some asylum is missing its patient," said another.

"Why you? How dare you hurt those little boys' feelings!" said one woman, and hit him with her purse.

"Yeah! You should be ashamed," another man said and punched him in the stomach. Soon, the others joined and beat the living hell out of the man.

"Go get the bad little man!" Boomer said childishly.

The explosion cleared the road, and traffic again was smooth. A minute later, Dr. Edwards' car arrived at the scene and stopped.

"What's going on here, sons?" asked the doctor.

"Those three boys are yours? Oh you see that man? He said that your boys have superpowers. Between you and me, I think he's lost his marbles," said a bystander. "Frankly, I think he's been watching too many cartoons! Children doing laser blasts! Ha! That's rich! What's next? Them stopping bullets with their hands? Or them being able to fly?" He then laughed.

Dr. Edwards feigned laughter. "Ridiculous! Well, we better be going! We're in a hurry!"

"Wait! I just want to know your names, you know, so if the sheriff got wind of this, we can tell who the boys are?"

"Well, if you want to know, the name is Bill Edwards, and my boys here are Billy, Jimmy, and Willie! Good day!"

At that, Dr. Edwards drove off. Then the kids dropped their little kids act. "Ha, that was so funny! And so good! Boy, Boomer, you could be an actor!"

"So what did happen?" asked their father.

The boys then told their father, and after hearing it, the forty-year-old man was laughing. "That was so smooth," said their father. "That man should have kept his mouth shut!" His tone then became sterner. "Next time, do a better job of hiding your powers."

"Yes Dad," said the boys as they drove on.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

One hour later, they arrived at a local diner in the edge of a small town, Burndale.

The diner is a medium-sized establishment, two storeys high, with a decent-sized number of customers. Dr. Edwards parked his car nearby, and he and his sons stepped out. However, a sign outside caught their attention. It read:

_ATTENTION. This restaurant is making an offer. Any group of persons up to ten will be offered unlimited food. If they were able to eat all the food offered by the restaurant without rising from the table, then the food will be free. However, if the said group failed to eat all the food, then they would have to pay the restaurant for all the food they ate._

"Interesting," Dr. Edwards said. "Um, excuse me, but what's this all about?" he asked a customer just leaving.

"Don't fall for it, sir! I tell you, do not! Nobody can eat all the food they can serve, even if ten fat gluttons were the one to take up the challenge! It's a trick, sir, I tell you!" said the customer. "I just come here for a regular meal. But whatever you do, don't take up the offer

"Well, do you boys think you can eat all they can offer?" asked Dr. Edwards when the customer left.

"Well, yeah! I'm hungry, so that restaurant better be prepared!" Boomer said.

"I'm with Boomer. I can eat whatever food they bring out," Brick said.

"Yeah! Our stomachs are bottomless pits!" Butch added.

"Very well," Dr. Edwards said. They then entered the restaurant. "Hello," he asked the waiter, "I wanted to take up the offer of the advertisement on the sign outside, you know, where you eat all the food you can offer."

At that, all the people at the restaurant looked at them, whispering among themselves.

"Are you absolutely sure, sir?" asked the waiter.

"Never have I been surer in my forty years," said Dr. Edwards.

"Of course. I'll just call the owner to inform him of another taker of the offer," said the waiter.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

A minute later…

The Proprietor of the restaurant, a big tall man with red hair, came down from his office to meet with the four.

"Hi. I'm James Marvin, proprietor of this restaurant," he said shaking the doctor's hand. "I'm glad you're taking my offer."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Marvin," said the doctor.

"And your name is?"

"Bill Edwards," said Dr. Edwards. "And this is my sons, Billy, Jimmy, and Willie."

"Mr. Edwards, Scott here told me you wanted to take our offer. I just want to warn you that nobody, and no group of people, had ever eaten all that this restaurant had to offer, and those who tried and failed had to pay large bills amounting to thousands of dollars to pay for it all," said Mr. Marvin.

"So I've been told. But we can and we will," said Dr. Edwards. "And believe me, no matter how much we ate, if we fail, I can easily pay for it."

"Talk is all very well, Mr. Edwards. I want you to sign a form stating that you'd agree to pay if you and your boys fail?" the proprietor said. He then produced a document. "Please sign here."

"With pleasure," Dr. Edwards said, then signed using William instead of Bill, on the blank space.

'Sucker,' thought the proprietor. At once, he ordered a very large table to be filled with food and drinks. The food consists of an entire roasted pig, five beef steaks as large as a small table and three inches thick, a very large bowl of salad, innumerable desserts, and others.

Dr. Edwards and the boys then dug-in to the food. The doctor only took a modest amount of food, but the boys absolutely pigged-out. They ate so quickly and so fast that after fifteen minutes, the table was empty.

"Quick, get more food on that table," said the proprietor. "I'm not going to lose this one yet!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Marvin," said the waiters, and they began filling up the table again. But they soon found out that the boys could eat as much food as they can bring it to the table.

Two hours later, the food on the restaurant was starting to run out, as the boys gave no sign of letting up.

'How could those kids eat so much?' thought the proprietor as he stared with eyes wide open. "Hank, slaughter all those cattle at the back and cook them as fast as you can!"

"All of them sir?" drawled the young man. "But there are twenty of them there! Don't you think it would be too much?"

"No! At the rate those kids are doing, I'm going to lose my business!" said Mr. Marvin.

So the restaurant slaughtered the cattle and roasted it, but to the astonishment of the proprietor, the kids ate them all with no trouble at all. In desperation, he ordered all the chickens and livestock to be slaughtered and prepared, but the kids also ate it. He then got two elephants from the local zoo, but the kids ate it.

"I give up," said the Proprietor with a distraught face. "You ate all the food we could give."

"Well, I feel sorry for you. Could I have the document I just signed a while ago," said the Doctor.

Mr. Marvin gave it and the Dr. Edwards tore it to little pieces. "Oh here's a dollar for all your troubles. Ta ta!"

After that, he and the kids left the building.

Mr. Marvin looked at the dollar, and then cried. "I'm bankrupt!" he shouted as all his assets just vanished on the boys' stomachs.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

The boys and their father drove the rest of the afternoon, thoroughly enjoying it. At one stop, their father made Brick play poker with some men in a saloon, betting five thousand dollars, while Brick used his x-ray vision to see the hand of his opponents and win every game, bagging them twenty thousand in all. Then there was a brawl as several gamblers accused the family of cheating in which their father received a black eye before the kids knocked all them out while making it look to bystanders as if Dr. Edwards had done all of it by himself.

At another stop, they spotted a group of fanatical cult worshipers worshipping a statue of a small boar. While Dr. Edwards took an afternoon nap on his car, Butch went underground and emerged with a costume of a boar just below the statue, flying high to the amazed cultists, showed his powers by making a huge energy ball and exploding it, then announced that he was their god, and as such, ordered the worshippers to strip to their underwear and act like and sound like boars. The worshippers, who were amazed that their god made an appearance, soon were running and acting like pigs in their underwear. He soon used his sunball to escape cleanly. He and his brothers soon were laughing hard when Butch joined them and removed the boar skins from him.

Also, Dr. Edwards took off the main highway when he drove through a shortcut that quickly became more of a morass than a road. Several times, they were stuck in the mud, and the boys had to lift the car, and at one point, they accidentally drove off a cliff, and the boys needed to use their powers to prevent it from crashing. At one instance, the boys again had to use their powers to make a road, uprooting hundreds of trees in the process. A couple of times, the car had to be extracted from quicksand. Three times, the car had to drive through wheat fields and cornfields since the road ended several times, and the good doctor took note of their addresses so he can send them checks to pay for the damages. When they arrived in the next highway, the once shiny car was now a mess. The metal plate has now bumps on it. It was covered with mud and branches of trees were stuck in the bumper. Several parts of the windows had cracks—fortunately, none in the windshield. Yet amazingly, the tires were still good, while the car itself was running at top speed.

"I told you this shortcut will go somewhere," said Dr. Edwards. "It would slash several hours of driving time. As for the car, I could easily fix this up so she can look like it was still brand new, or if not, what's a couple of bucks for a new car?"

"That was fun!" said Boomer. "Even more fun than Butch pretending to be a god to that stupid cult!"

"Yeah! I never knew you could so much fun Dad! But where are we going?" asked Brick.

"To my cousin's farm, only a couple of hours left of driving. We should reach her by one in the morning if we continue our pace," said Dr. Edwards as he drove slowly away from the sunset.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile, it was noon in Townsville…

"Well, let's ask the Principal. Maybe he suspended the boys and required them to do some community project for the prank they did?" Blossom suggested as they met just above the Edwards home, since they didn't find anyone home.

"What? Nobody, not even the Principal, had figured out that the Rowdyruff Boys were responsible for that prank," said Buttercup.

"We don't know that," said Blossom. "Come on Bubbles, Buttercup, I won't lose that bet with Princess yet."

They went to school where they went to the Principal's office…

"Hello Girls," greeted Principal Albertson.

"Hi sir. Do you know where the boys are, since they're absent and all," asked Bubbles.

"Oh the boys? They're absent? Oh that's too bad. No I don't know where they are," said the Principal.

"Ha! They're going to be punished now for missing class!" said Buttercup in delight.

"No they're not going to be punished for it because they're legally excused," the Principal said.

"Huh? Why's that?" asked Blossom.

"Because the Mayor apparently gave them documents excusing them from school till Friday," said the Principal.

"Oh, is that so? Thanks anyway," said Blossom.

"You're welcome," said the Principal.

"Well thanks!" said Blossom as the three girls went to the Mayor's office.

"Hi Mayor," said Bubbles as they burst into the office. "Hi Ms. Bellum. Um, we want to know if the boys really had an excuse to be absent today until Friday?"

"Yes they have. The Mayor here signed it himself," said Ms. Bellum.

"Why?" asked Buttercup. "Didn't you know they just did it to get away from the Dance?"

"But they're so nice. And since they opened my pickle jar, and they asked so nice, how could I refuse?"

"What? You gave them an excuse for three days of school just for opening a pickle jar?" Buttercup shouted.

"But the pickle jar is too tight! And the pickle's so delicious!" said the Mayor, opening another jar pickles. "Um girls, could you open this jar of pickles for me."

"Um Mayor, you can't just give school excuses for opening a pickle jar," said Blossom. "Right Ms. Bellum?"

"I'm afraid he can, girls," said Ms. Bellum. "It's in the town charter."

"Ugh! I can't believe this! They're getting away from us!" Buttercup winced.

"Hey! Two can play this game," said Blossom. "Okay Mayor, we will open your pickle jar if you excuse us the rest of this day plus tomorrow and Friday."

"Girls, I don't think—" Ms. Bellum began.

"But Ms. Bellum, Mayor, it's only fair that you excuse us since you excused the boys," said Bubbles.

"Really! Oh goodie goodie!" the Mayor shouted in glee, as he began jumping and clapping his hand like a child. "I'm going to eat a pickle! I'm going to eat a pickle! I'm going to eat a pickle! I'm going to eat a pickle! Okay, I'll excuse you, if you open the pickle jar!"

Ms. Bellum just slapped her hand to her head dejectedly as she watched the Mayor's embarrassing display.

Buttercup promptly opened the pickle jar.

"Thanks," said the Mayor as he picked and ate the top pickle. He then absentmindedly signed a couple of papers excusing them from school for the rest of the week before resuming his pickle eating.

"Thanks," said Blossom as they flew out.

"Now what?" said Buttercup. "Where are we going to look for them?"

"Well, they're not home, and they're not at school," said Blossom. "Let's search the entire town! Let's split up and meet at our house at three if we still can't find them.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Later at three…

"Find anything?" asked Bubbles. "I sure didn't!"

"Nope! There isn't any sign of them. Where the heck could they have been?" asked Buttercup. "I mean, they aren't home. They're absent from school! And we searched every place they could have been in Townsville—the park, the toy store, the dump, computer shop, the prison, the police station, and every friggin' place they could be—and still no boys!"

"Maybe they're at their father's, and doing some chores for their Dad?" suggested Blossom. "Let's ask Dr. Edwards."

"Well, there isn't any other place to look for, so okay, let's go!" said Buttercup, and they flew to Edtech Corp Inc.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

"Nope, Dr. Edwards isn't at work today. He took the next five days off," said Mr. Clark when the girls arrived at his office.

"What? Why?" asked Blossom.

"You know him. Several times he just disappears. He usually says he's taking a vacation, but nobody knows where he takes it, not even me. This isn't the first time he's done this, thought, but don't worry. He'll be back after six days, at Monday. He told me so by phone last night," said Mr. Clark.

"So you have any idea where he might go?" asked Buttercup. "I mean you have been with Dr. Edwards for the last couple of years, so you must some idea where he might be going."

"Well, he probably would drive across the country instead of taking a plane," said Mr. Clark. "Knowing him, he's probably headed for one of his relatives in the country, though I don't know who, since he's got at least got a dozen in the countryside."

"And he's got his boys?" asked Bubles.

"Yup! Dr. Edwards called me last night and told me he and his boys are going to wherever they are going, I think a farm, but I'm not so sure. Better ask someone else," said Mr. Clark. "Sorry girls, I can't tell you more."

"That's all right, sir, what you said is more than what we need," said Blossom as she and her sisters left the building with wide grins on their faces.

"Oh those boys are going to pay for trying to get away from us," Blossom said.

* * *

**Author Thanks**

This fic, along with _The Date_, and _What is Buttercup's Plan?_ happens between Chapter 21 (The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance), and Chapter 22 (Brick's Challenge) of this story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.

* * *

To **Ud the Imp,**ha, ha, hope you don't maim Aquilo Frost too much.

Well, from my experience, generally, little 6 year old boys don't like going to dances. Yup! For once, Princess plans worked!

Well, about the unoriginality, I'll accept it, but well, just read till the end! I guarantee you that the ending will be anything but conventional.

* * *

To **Tones,**yeah! Funny on how they made very elaborate plans to avoid something they even have no idea of.

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory,**yeah, but you are still a _minority_. I myself hated going to dances and such while I was a little boy. I'd rather watch TV, or explore the mountains and get dirty, than dress up and dance.

Well, at this rate, they won't need any tracking equipment, but having it sure wouldn't hurt.

Well, who knew that Princess can make plans that can work?

* * *

To **Lynx Sarnage, **that is a funny idea, LOL.

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt, **yup, they were that desperate, and that smart.

Yup, if it weren't for Princess, the girls would not even bother to look for the boys.

Well, the hunt for the RRB's is afoot!

* * *

To **PinkPuff514, **yup, the boys made sure that they can't be asked by any girl in their school and in Townsville.

Yeah, she is such a little brat!

Well, right now, the boys are ahead, but we'll see if the girls can catch up.

* * *

To **Divagurl277, **thanks.

* * *

To **Akum, **it's okay.

* * *

To **Liberygirl0115, **thanks. Yup! The girls are really determined to beat Princess.

* * *

To **Kim,**well, we'll see if the girls can find the boys, or if the boys will let the girls ask them if they do! Well, good luck on your bio!

* * *

To **Dooly,**no, this isn't a typical romance story. In fact, it isn't even romance! It just looks that way, but it's not! And they pretty much did those detective work.

* * *

To **John,**well, read more to find out!


	4. The Cat and Mouse Game

**The Dance**

**by Tonifranz**

* * *

This fic happens after _What is Buttercup's Plan. _But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_ Allies and Rivals _and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom as leader.

* * *

**Short Summary: **Pokey Oakes elementary has an annual school dance for its first graders. Sounds good. The catch is, the girls are the one who invite the boys, and the boys, according to school rules, can't refuse the girl who first asked them.

* * *

**Long Summary:** This is a story about a _Sadie Hawkins Dance,_ where the girls ask the boys, and the boy has to take the first girl to ask him to the dance, or else! The boys conjure ways to get out from being asked, and going to the dance, while the girls, as a result of a combination of events, were left with only the Rowdyruffs to ask. Will the Rowdyruff Boys escape from the terrors of the dance? Or will the Powerpuff Girls manage to get the boys to the Dance? And what does Princess Morebucks have to do with all of this?

* * *

**Announcement: **I've made a new story, _Allies and Rivals III : Mind Games_. It records events four years after the events of _Allies and Rivals II._ Hope you read and review that story too!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Cat and Mouse Game**

* * *

The City of Townsville, or rather, Outside the City of Townsville, the boys were on the run from the girls. They had imagined that they would be in the most horrible torture called a 'dance' if they were caught.

It was Wednesday night. The family had dinner at a diner, where Dr. Edwards paid in full for all the food his boys ate. The boys were asleep in the car while they father drove in the straight, featureless road bordered by wheat farms on both sides. Finally, the doctor spotted an isolated motel with a vacancy, and pulled over.

"Boys, wake up," said their father.

"Huh? Did we arrive in the farm?" asked a sleepy Boomer.

"No. It's still too far away, and I'm too sleepy to drive, so we're staying on this motel," said Dr. Edwards.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

The next morning, Thursday…

Dr. Edwards and the kids were eating breakfast on the diner besides the motel. As usual, the kids ate a large amount of food, and he paid the restaurant for it. They were about to leave when a pair of robbers wearing ski masks burst in, one very tall and the other a little short.

"This is a robbery! All hands up in the air," shouted the tall one, pointing his gun at all the customers. All customers did so in fear, but Dr. Edwards and his boys ignored them as they walked towards their homes.

"Hey, you, I said hands up in the air," said the short robber.

Dr. Edwards chuckled, raised his hands in the air, and continued on his way towards the door followed by his boys.

"I didn't say you can leave," said the short robber.

"Well, you should have said it the first time," laughed Dr. Edwards as he walked to his car, still with his hands in the air. "Billy, will you get the car keys on my pocket. Because that nice gentlemen with the mask and gun so politely and so nicely asked me to raise my hands in the air."

At that, Brick, Butch and Boomer collapsed in laughter.

"Hey, they're laughing at us," said one robber to his colleague. "You three, freeze, or I'll blow your brains out!"

"What do you think, boys? Should you beat them up now or do you want to have some fun with them first?" asked Dr. Edwards to his sons as he stopped.

"This morning was boring," said Brick. "Let's make fun of those bozos!"

"Okay, you, get into that car over there," said the other robber as he emerged from the diner, having finished his stealing.

"That car? Is that yours?" asked Boomer innocently.

"Yes, it's ours," said the robber pointing the gun at them.

Ten seconds later, the car was a ball of fire.

"Huh? What happened?" asked the tall robber. He, of course, didn't see that Brick destroyed it with his laser eyes. But then again, Brick was too fast for ordinary human eyes.

"I think our car was totalled," the short one said to the tall one, who just came out with a bag full of stolen money.

"You, gimme the keys to your car!" said the robber.

"Dad, can we kill him now?" asked an impatient Butch.

"Ha, that little kid says he wants to kill us," laughed the tall one. "What's he gonna do, pinch us?

"No," said Dr. Edwards.

"Aw. Okay, could we rip off their arms off their sockets, and gouch out their eyes?" asked Butch. "I mean, they'll still be alive!"

"No," said their father.

"Could we maim them?" asked Boomer. "We promise not to kill them!"

"No."

"Could we break the bones of their arms and legs?" asked Brick.

"No."

"Could we hamstring them?" asked Butch.

"No."

"Could we burn them till they're near death, then freeze them?" asked Brick.

"No!"

"Could we break their backs and knock out their teeth?" asked Butch.

"No," said the doctor.

"Aw! Aren't those boys cute? Thinking they could kill or hurt us!" laughed the tall one.

"Hey you, give me the car keys or I'll shoot your little boys here," said the short one, pointing his gun towards the kids.

"You're bluffing! You wouldn't shoot my sons," said Dr. Edwards.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that," said the short one, and he shot Boomer three times.

However, to the amazement of the short robber and bystanders, the bullets that hit Boomer just bounced off him and landed on the ground.

"What the—"

"Dad, could we beat them up?" asked Brick.

"I'm getting tired of this, so okay, you three can beat them up, but don't be too harsh on them, okay?" said Dr. Edwards.

Two seconds later, the two robbers were knocked out by Butch's fists, and they were lying on the ground, unconscious. Their teeth were knocked out, their noses were broken, and their eyes were blackened.

The crowd around them clapped, as did the people who were robbed by the robber.

"Thank you, sir," said one customer. "We owe you our money."

"Thank my sons, not me!" said Dr. Edwards modestly as he and his kids went to his car after signing a couple of autographs and having their picture taken by a local paper.

Soon, the kids were on their way to Dr. Edwards' cousin.

"Okay, were going to your Aunt Ellen Fish, my cousin, and her husband, Mr. Joe Fish, both in Nebraska. Both of them are farmers, and I haven't seen them in three years, though we regularly exchanged birthday and Christmas cards," said Dr. Edwards.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

It was Thursday morning, about ten…

The girls had spent the late afternoon Wednesday and Thursday morning searching the most likely place the boys could be.

"So now we put a mark on the map of all the places that they have been," said Blossom as the side on an isolated road in the middle of the country, looking at a large map. Bubbles had a large red marker on her hand.

"Okay, so, they removed a pile-up in the road here, please mark that Bubbles," said Blossom, pointing at the map.

"And over here is where they put a restaurant out of business," said Buttercup. Bubbles put an appropriate mark.

"And here is where they got in a gambling incident," said Blossom. "And here is where they made fun of that cult!"

"Ha, ha, that was so funny," said Buttercup. "Anyway, here is the makeshift road they made through the forest and farms."

"Now, base on the directory, we have found a list of the relatives of Dr. Edwards who are farmers," said Blossom, "and their addresses." Bubbles then marked them.

"Let's see. Drawing a line connecting all of these, and see the nearest farm to it, and voila! They're going to Mr. and Mrs. Fish's farm," said Blossom.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Buttercup with an impatient tone. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

Bubbles giggled. "I bet those boys will be surprised we went after them so far from home."

The girls, using the map, then went towards the Fish Farm. Because they flew high in the air, no incident happened on the way. At about ten-thirty, they finally spotted the farmhouse.

The girls landed on the front porch, and Bubbles knocked on the door.

The door opened, and a middle age woman with brown hair and wearing a jumper dress over a blouse. "Hello, little girls, come in, have some cookies," said the woman.

"Um, are you Mrs. Fish?" asked Blossom as the girls walked behind her as she led them to the kitchen.

"Yes, my dear. Mr. Fish is out on the farm," said the woman as she put some cookies from a cookie jar to a plate. "Here, have some cookies!"

"Cookies!" Bubbles said as she placed her marker on the table, took one of the cookies, and began eating. Buttercup joined her sister in devouring the tasty treat.

"Um, Mrs. Fish, you're the cousin of William Edwards, of Townsville, right?" asked

"So that's why you're here?" said Mrs. Fish. "No, he's not here. He hasn't been here for a few years now."

"Oh he's not?" asked a disappointed Blossom.

"Well, we better be going now," said Blossom, pulling her two sisters with her.

"Thank you for the cookies," said Bubbles.

"Yeah. It's delicious," said Buttercup.

"But who'll pick you up? There's no one outside," she asked, concerned.

"Oh, we can manage," said Buttercup.

"Who are you, by the way?" asked Mrs. Fish.

"I'm Blossom, this is Bubbles, and Buttercup. We're the Powerpuff Girls. Well good bye, and thanks."

"Wait—" but before she could finish, the girls flew away. Mrs. Fish remained in the door, staring at the sky, shocked to learn that the girls can fly. "By golly, little girls flying? What is the world coming to? Next time you know, monkeys will turn evil and try and take over the world, or aliens shaped like broccoli would try to invade the earth!"

* * *

"So they're not there," said Buttercup. "So where do we go?"

"Well, we go to the other farms to see if they're there," said Blossom. "Bubbles, give me the map."

"Well, the next nearest farm is on Miller's bend up north. Let's go. We still have 13 farms and relatives to check out," said Blossom as she again double checked the map and they went to Miller's bend.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

At 11:00 a.m., Thursday…

Mrs. Fish opened the door after he heard the knock. "William! It's you! It's been so long! Look at you! You haven't change a bit! You still looked like you're thirty! Come in, come in, I heard you're quite famous, rich even, and—who are those three cute adorable little boys!"

"We're not cute," Boomer said, pouting.

"Or little," said Brick.

"And definitely not adorable! Yuck!" Butch grimaced as she began ruffling his hair.

"Ellen, these are my three sons, William Jr., but call him Brick, James, but call him Boomer and, Wilbur, but call him Butch," said Dr. Edwards to his cousin. "They are the Rowdyruff Boys."

"Come in, come in, and have some cookies. Oh yes, a couple of minutes ago, three girls arrived here and said they were looking for you," said Mrs. Fish.

"Three girls, Ellen?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"Yup! One was a blond, the other a redhead, and other a brunette. They were wearing matching blue, pink and green dresses, they're names are Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup, and they called themselves the Powderpuff Girls. Plus, they can fly," said Mrs. Fish.

"Powderpuff Girls!" Brick guffawed at Mrs. Fish's mispronunciation of Powerpuff.

"Wonder why the girls came here?" asked Dr. Edwards.

The boys paled, and as the talk shifted about old times, the boys were very nervous.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Later…

Dr. Edwards and his sons were walking on the farm, admiring the view of the autumn plain as cold winds blew against them.

"Boys, I've been thinking. Do you think there's an emergency back home? I mean why else would they go here?" said Dr. Edwards.

"But Dad, Mr. Clark has your number. If there really was an emergency that requires our presence, he'll call you by your cell phone," Brick argued.

"You're right. Still, I'll remove the device that keeps signals from the girls' watches from reaching ours," said a worried Dr. Edwards. "That way, you can call them and ask them if anything's wrong."

"No!" said the three boys in unison. "Please don't!"

"And why not?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"Well, you see, um, the girls probably want us to annoy us or something," said Butch.

"Yeah! And besides, we don't want our vacation to be ruined by those girls! Eew!" said Brick.

"Now come on, boys, those girls aren't that bad! I think that we really would enjoy our vacation if those three girls are with us!"

"No! Think of it Dad! You're a man! We three are boys! We're perfectly happy! Now, how'd you ruin it? Add a girl, or worse, three girls, or worst, the Powerpuff Girls!" Butch said. "And we'll be miserable for the rest of our vacation."

"Yeah Dad, one of the reasons we took this vacation is to get away from those goody-two-shoes girls," said Boomer.

"Ah, well, okay, just for you three because you've been such good boys," said Dr. Edwards. "But I'm betting when you grow up, you'll be changing your lines about the girls. In fact, you may even like them!" their father then laughed.

"No! I would never, ever like those girls!" proclaimed the six-year-old Butch. "They're yukky, and disgusting! Even when I grow up, I'll never like those girls!"

"Not to mention ugly too!" said Brick. "Though they're not so bad, but they're very annoying. Especially Blossom! I'll put her in her place when I become leader of the Alliance! Then I won't have to listen to her say that she is the leader and I should obey her orders!"

"I agree with you! Those Powerpuff Girls are yucky!" Boomer said.

Dr. Edwards laughed.

"And they'd even invite us boys to dances!" Butch added.

"What's wrong with dances?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"Well Dad, if didn't know, dances are torture devices inflicted by girls on boys! And any boy who attends will be scarred forever! Oh the horror!" Brick said, shuddering at the thought.

Dr. Edwards laughed at his sons' naivety on girls and dances. They may be very smart and intelligent, but when it comes to girls and dances, they are completely clueless. "No wonder you three exploded when the girls kissed you before," he teased. "Okay, okay, I won't unjam their watch frequencies from our watches, at least till Monday."

The boys sighed in relief. They then began playing on the ground while their father walked by himself.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Later in the afternoon, about three in three o'clock…

The Powerpuff Girls had just left the last farm house on their map. It had taken them about five hours, most of which was spent having long chats with the residents, having to eat their snacks, and on some occasions, having to play with their kids, all out of politeness, not to mention having to save the day when a swarm of locusts threatened to destroy the crops.

They were floating high in the air, talking among themselves.

"Oh this sucks! We lost! And those boys won!" Buttercup angrily said.

"And Princess too," said Bubbles. "Well, we can't win them all."

"Let's go home. We lost," said Blossom. "After all that hard work, all we got was—nothing."

"Blossom, where's my marker?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know. Isn't it with you?" asked Blossom to Bubbles.

"No. Buttercup, do you know—" Bubbles asked.

"Why should I know where you keep your stupid marker?" Buttercup snapped.

"Oh no! I think I left it at Mrs. Fish's house!" Bubbles suddenly remembered.

"Oh! Okay, we'll go there and get your marker, then we'll go home," said Blossom.

Buttercup said nothing as the three girls flew as fast as they could towards Mrs. Fish's house.

However, as soon as they were within seeing distance of the Fish farm, Bubbles suddenly stopped in mid-air as she gasped and pointed at the farm.

"What's the hold-up Bubbles?" asked Buttercup.

"Look, it's Dr. Edwards and the boys," she said, pointing to the field outside the boys, were the boys were playing marbles while their father talked to Mr. Fish nearby.

"Well, well, well! We haven't lost at all," said Buttercup with a sinister tone.

"They must have arrived after we left. Girls, get them!" Blossom shouted, and all three of them flew towards them.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Oh shit! The girls! They found us!" Boomer shouted as he saw the girls fly towards them.

"RUN!" ordered Brick, and he and his brothers abruptly flew away from the girls as top speed.

"Look, they're running away! After them," Blossom ordered.

And thus began the chase.

* * *

**Author Thanks**

This fic, along with _The Date_, and _What is Buttercup's Plan?_ happens between Chapter 21 (The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance), and Chapter 22 (Brick's Challenge) of this story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory, **yup, they found the boys without the need of any tracking equipment at all. Yup, they did follow their tracks thanks to all the chaos the boys made.

Well, who would've have thought that anybody can eat all the food offered by that restaurant.

Yup! Only girls their grade from Pokey Oakes Elementary can invite them, and vise versa.

* * *

To **Ud the Imp, **you're so right about them being evil still! And Dr. Edwards is no saint himself!

* * *

To **Lynx Sarnage, **the girls now saw the boys and are now chasing them!

* * *

To **Kim, **well, the boys are running away from the girls now that they were found! Literally!

* * *

To **Divagurl277, **thanks.

* * *

To **Moonjava, **thanks.

* * *

To **Tones, **thanks for laughing. Well, the restaurant did make the offer. Well, she can't bear to lose to Brick, but even more to Princess.

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt, **well, they nearly missed them, and if it wasn't for Bubbles accidentally leaving her marker, they wouldn't have found them.

Well, I wanted to show the desperation of Mr. Marvin to not let the boys win the offer of the restaurant. Sorry if I offended you. As for the elephants, well, it makes more sense than the Mayor selling the City for food to Princess.

* * *

To **Dooly, **well, you're right. The boys had no idea that the girls would actually chase them this far of the country.

* * *

To **PinkPuff5414**, thanks for finding it funny! Well, the girls did find them. Now let's see if the boys can outrun the girls.

* * *

To **Akum, **thanks.

* * *

To **Nightglider,** I am very sorry about it. I am unaware that people in India worships boars. I had no intention of ridiculing anyone in writing about it. I only intended that scene to show how mischievous the boys are.

* * *

To **The Ultramind,**well, I hope that for the boys' sake that the zerg swarms work!

* * *

To **John,**thanks.


	5. The Chase

**The Dance**

**by Tonifranz**

* * *

This fic happens after _What is Buttercup's Plan. _But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_ Allies and Rivals _and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom as leader.

* * *

**Short Summary: **Pokey Oakes elementary has an annual school dance for its first graders. Sounds good. The catch is, the girls are the one who invite the boys, and the boys, according to school rules, can't refuse the girl who first asked them.

* * *

**Long Summary:** This is a story about a _Sadie Hawkins Dance,_ where the girls ask the boys, and the boy has to take the first girl to ask him to the dance, or else! The boys conjure ways to get out from being asked, and going to the dance, while the girls, as a result of a combination of events, were left with only the Rowdyruffs to ask. Will the Rowdyruff Boys escape from the terrors of the dance? Or will the Powerpuff Girls manage to get the boys to the Dance? And what does Princess Morebucks have to do with all of this?

* * *

**Announcement: **I've just updated chapter 2 of _Allies and Rivals III_ to readers of this fic who also reads my other fic.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Chase**

* * *

In a farm far far away from the City of Townsville…

"What in tarnation!" shouted Mr. Fish as he felt a gush of wind blow against him.

"What the—" Dr. Edwards said as he saw his sons abruptly fly away. He then saw the girls chase after them. "Oh, never mind," he chuckled.

"What's going on?" asked Mr. Fish.

"Ha, ha, the Powerpuff Girls are chasing the Rowdyruff Boys," said Dr. Edwards, "and I think I know why."

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

The boys flew as fast as they could from the girls.

"Shit! How the hell did they find us?" asked Butch in surprise.

"I don't know! I mean, I didn't even expect that they would even be that desperate as to chase us across the country," Boomer added as they flew. "I mean, it's as if we're the last boys on earth!"

"Damn! I think all the mess we made, though fun, had made our tracks so clear that all it needs to be more obvious is a big flashing neon sign!" said Brick. "I thought that they would give up when they find out that we're out of town. Guess I was wrong."

"Well, we better not let them catch us," said Butch.

"Yeah, or it will be curtains for us!" Boomer added.

* * *

"Ha, those rowdyruffs thought that they could get away from us!" Buttercup said as they pursued the boys. "Well, nobody can get away from the Powerpuff Girls, not villains, not criminals, and certainly not smelly disgusting boys!"

"And to think that a dance could cause us so much trouble," said Blossom. "Well, those boys won't get away, that's for sure. And they'll pay for making us chase them halfway across the country!"

"I wonder what their reaction will be when we catch them?" Bubbles wondered.

The boys flew at top speed, trying their best to outrun and out-fly the girls, but the girls themselves flew as fast as the boys, so they were not able to shake them off. Conversely, the girls were not fast enough to catch them, so the chase went on, and on, and on.

The boys flew across the plains, over the mountains, through the valleys and the girls wouldn't let up on them. They were just equally matched in speed that they simply couldn't gain any advantage over the other.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

An hour and two thousand miles later…

"I'm getting tired of this," said Butch.

"Me too! But we can't let them get us! Who knows what horrors they'll inflict on us if they catch us?" Boomer frightfully said.

"Well, I know a way we can ditch them. Go to the forest below. Maybe we can hide there," said Brick.

The boys immediately dove to the forest below.

"Look, the boys went to the forest," Bubbles observed.

"Well, follow them," ordered Blossom.

"Way ahead of you, Red," said Buttercup as she went first.

When the three girls arrived at forest floor, they can find no sign of the boys in the thick woods.

"Huh! Where are they?" asked Bubbles.

The girls scanned the area, but they can't find their quarries.

"Well, we better search them," said Blossom. "They're hiding."

"I think we better split up, so we can cover a larger area," suggested Buttercup.

"I agree. Bubbles, you go on that direction," Blossom ordered, pointing in one direction, "Buttercup, you go there," pointing in another direction, "and I'll go there. After twenty minutes, if we haven't found them yet, we'll meet here. If you find them, call us using your watch. Now go!"

The three girls then split up, covering every inch of the forest. Everywhere, they searched as fast as they could, leaving no stone unturned, but they just couldn't find them.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

The boys were resting on braches deep in the top canopy of tall pine tree. They were completely covered by the leaves of the tree.

"You think this is a good enough hiding place?" asked Butch.

"Well, we'll see," said Brick. "Look down!"

They saw Bubbles fly towards the tree they were hiding.

"Remember, not a word, you here?" whispered Brick.

Both of his brothers nodded.

Bubbles suddenly stopped a few feet below them, scanned the area, including the thick canopy, then went on.

"Ha! Nobody can find us here, not even the girls," said Boomer. "It's as if we're invisible. Did you see her eyes when she looked at us? We saw her, but she didn't see us!"

"Yup, they can't find us here," said Butch.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

"You found them yet?" asked Blossom through their communicator watches.

"Nope! Haven't found any signs of those boys," said Buttercup.

"Me too," said Bubbles. "I can't find any of them!

"Let's go back to the meeting place," said Blossom with a heavy voice.

Bubbles then went back to where their prearranged meeting place.

"Look, it's Bubbles!" whispered Boomer, as he saw his counterpart float to the base of their tree.

"Not a word," Brick whispered back.

However, a needle leaf soon drifted up to Butch's nose. "Atchoo," he sneezed quite loudly.

"Huh?" said Bubbles as she suddenly halted when she heard a boy's sneeze.

Brick glared at his raven haired brother, who just made a pathetic smile in reply.

Bubbles glanced up to see the tree where she heard the sneeze. At first, all she saw was leaves. Curiously, she flew to the canopy and entered it, and saw the three boys sitting on the branches with a look of horror in their staring eyes.

"Hi boys!" Greeted Bubbles cheerily. "Hi Boomer. Boomer, would you mmpphh!"

But before she could ask him, Boomer suddenly grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Whew! That was close!" said Boomer.

"So what do we do with her?" asked Butch.

Bubbles simply giggled into Boomer's hand as his face got became red with nervousness and he began to sweat as he held Bubbles. He wanted to take his hands off her, but he was afraid to take his hand from her mouth and give her the opportunity to ask him. Of course, as all of them knew, once Bubbles asked, he can't refuse.

"Well, we can tie her and gag her," suggested Butch.

"Well, that would have worked perfectly, except that we don't have any rope, or duct tape, or handkerchiefs, you idiot!" replied Brick.

"Please think of something. I'm really starting to get uncomfortable holding her," said Boomer as Bubbles giggled non-stop as she felt Boomer's discomfort.

"Okay. I'll count to three. At three, you Boomer, let go of her, and we run like hell out of here, okay? So one, two, three, now!"

At that, Boomer pushed Bubbles down and all three boys flew upwards as high as they could. Bubbles was unable to ask Boomer again as he was so far away in just a few seconds.

"Girls, I found them! Look up in the sky!" said Bubbles excitedly to her watch.

Both Blossom and Buttercup looked up in the sky, and saw the three boys heading towards the sky.

"Great!" said Blossom with delight as she and Buttercup saw the boys going high up in the air. Both girls, and Bubbles, went after the boys.

"Great!" said Brick with an annoyed tone as he and his brothers flew higher in the air. He glanced down and saw that the girls were coming after them in three directions. "Yeah, really great! Boomer, Butch, put on your shades, and just follow me."

The boys put their shades on. Brick suddenly stopped, as did his brothers. He then a small ball from his pocket, pressed a button, and tossed it in the air.

Buttercup gasped. "The sunball!" But before anyone of them could do anything, they were forced to cover their eyes as a blinding brightness filled the air.

Brick and his brothers then went back to the forest.

"Girls, your shades," Blossom directed.

"Yeah Red, I know," said Buttercup as she got her shades from her pocket and wore them. Her sisters did the same. They then looked for the boys, but the Rowdyruff Boys disappeared.

"We had them this close," said Buttercup frustratingly.

"Where are they now?" asked Bubbles.

"In the forest," said Blossom.

"Maybe they had flown away to someplace else?" Buttercup

"No, it only took as a couple of seconds for us to wear the shades. If they left the forest, we should have seen them flying away in the sky," said Blossom. "Let's go! We're wasting time."

Buttercup didn't argue Blossom's point. Instead, she immediately followed both her sisters back to the forest.

The boys hid in a large clump of bushes, this time absolutely quiet. The three girls slowly descended towards the forest floor, and they quietly touched down on the dried leaves on the ground. By coincidence, they were just a few feet from the place the boys were hiding.

"So where do we look?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know," said Blossom, "how 'bout we scan this area first before moving out?"

Suddenly, there was a voice from the bushes.

"Boys, what time are you coming back?" asked Dr. Edwards through their watches.

"Oh shit! Um Dad, before dark," said Brick.

"Ha, ha, there they are," said Bubbles.

"And we got them surrounded too!" said Buttercup as she noticed that the three of them were in three opposite sides of the bushes. The boys then floated over the bush that they were hiding in.

"Boys, would you take—" Blossom began.

"Before you say anything, listen to me! Look, I have no idea that you're going to follow us here! It just shows how desperate you are," Brick began. "Ha, ha, we nearly got away from you, and believe me, we're still going to get away from you! That's right! We won't fall that easily! No sir, I mean no Ma'am! Yup, we'll win! Ha, ha! You'll find out that the Rowdyruff Boys aren't that easy to take down, especially by the likes of girls like you three! Ha, ha, ha! It is proven throughout history, from the Sumerians, Babylonians, Israelites, Egyptians, Hittites, that we are right! From the Greeks to the Estrucans, to the Gauls, to the Ammonites, to the Persians, to the Allemani—"

"What are you trying to say?" asked Buttercup.

"I'm not finished yet!" snapped Brick. "So anyway, because it shows the superiority of the Romans over Hannibal, who despite his total decisive victory at Lake Trebia and Cannae and Capua's defection, still lost to Rome, thus ensuring…"

"What's Brick doing?" asked Boomer. "Why does he keep yakking on and on?"

"He's doing that so the girls won't have a chance to talk, and ask us to the dance," answered Butch.

"…Anyway, we can conclude that in terms of leadership, Commodus was horrible! His father, Marcus Aurelius certainly was better. And in the best way to get more money is to make sure that your profits exceed your expenses. Take for example, Worldcom, the reason for its bankruptcy is because it recorded loses as profits, to take Mr. Wilson's example. Anyway, to say that Alaska is the most important state in the Union—"

"Brick, you're not making any—" Blossom said.

"It will, just listen! As I was saying, Alaska is not the most important state! No state really is! That proves that Dan Rather and Mel Gibson are really twins of Mojo Jojo. Anyway, in 800, Charlemagne made an empire that was said at the time to be the reincarnation of the Western Roman Empire, and thus leading the pope to crown him Holy Roman Emperor, thus having Europe with two Roman Emperors, the other one in Constantinople, the capital of the Byzantine Empire. In other news, we can say that all things considered, we can say that Sesame Street is an overrated TV show, as was the channel Cartoon Network…"

For one hour, Brick talked continuously to the three girls, snapping at any one who might talk to them. This time, he wondered from history, politics, art, government, leadership, television programs, the latest baseball and foot ball games, to form the most incoherent rant that has come out from his mouth. He snapped when the girls tried to talk to any of the boys, saying to let him finish first before they could talk. Soon the girls were bored, and they were talking among themselves, and not otherwise minding the boys—waiting for Brick to run out of breath.

"…And that is to say, Fuzzy Lumpkins is an idiot because of his foolishly futile attacks, that it is shameful to call him a major villain. That is why it proves how great Thomas Edison really is! And we all know his greatest invention, that which changed the entire world, is the Electrical Vote Recorder, used in Congress to record the votes of our Representatives from the Aye and Nay votes of Congressmen, which is more important than the light bulb and the phonograph among his inventions. Boomer, Butch, now! Run!"

The boys immediately took off. The girls didn't even hear his orders to run because they weren't simply paying attention to the boys as they were put off by the ruff leader's incoherent rant. So when they took off, the Powerpuffs were surprised. They only took off when the boys were already so far away.

"Huh, I can't see them, but they went in that direction," said Bubbles, pointing towards the west.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go after them!" Buttercup declared.

"Wait! I have a better idea," said Blossom. "Follow me." Blossom them flew in the opposite direction to where the boys went, and her sisters followed her.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

"Suckers!" said Brick. "Those girls are suckers! Ha Ha! They should have listened to all that I was saying!"

"Well, what you're saying didn't make sense at all," said Butch. "It was gibberish!"

"Ah, don't you mean, pure unadulterated horseshit?" said Brick. "Ha, ha! I intended it to be that way so they'll be confused, and they won't know what hit them when we flew away!"

"Brilliant, Brick, just brilliant! But I think we better find some place to hide so we can really shake off those girls," said Boomer. "And I know just the place."

* * *

A few hours later…

The boys had been hiding in a cave on west side of the Rocky Mountains for the past few hours since they got away from the girls. The cave was dry, with the setting sun illuminating the place, while a cool breeze was blowing against the mouth. The boys were sitting on a flat hard surface playing the deck of cards that Boomer brought along and using small stones as chips.

"Ha, I win!" said Butch as he laid down his five cards. It was four queens and jack of spades.

"You lose," replied Brick with a smile, as he laid down four kings and jack of hearts.

"You too, Brick," said Boomer with an outsized grin as he laid down four aces and jack of clovers. "He, he, he. My dear brother, you maybe the smartest, the leader, the shrewder one, and Butch, you might be the toughest one, the strongest one, but I'm the greatest poker player in the world! Hahahaha!"

"Boys, where are you? Go home now! Here in Fish farm! It's nearly dark!" Dr. Edwards suddenly said through their watches.

"Yes Dad," said Brick. "Come on, you guys. Let's go."

"Right," said Boomer as he pocketed his deck of cards.

"Let's go," said Butch, and the three boys flew towards Fish Farm.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

When they arrived…

"Boys, what's going on?" Dr. Edwards sternly said outside the house as soon as they arrived. Though he's not angry, he's not happy either. "Why did the girls come after you here? And why are you running away from them? And why the hell did you just take off like that?"

"Well, Dad, uh, you see," Brick stuttered as he tried to explain their situation.

"Wait. Let's go to your room. It's getting dark, you know," said their father. "And you better have a good explanation!"

The boys hung their heads low while Brick tried thinking up a plausible excuse. They deliberately walked very slowly towards their assigned room in the second floor to buy them time.

Reaching their room, Butch opened the door, and the three boys and their father entered. Soon, the door closed. Boomer turned to see who closed the door. He gasped in shock.

It was Buttercup.

Brick and Butch also gasped. They saw Blossom and Bubbles in the room. Bubbles was sitting on the bed, with a big smile on her face, while Blossom was floating, her hands crossed, her mouth twisted into a smirk.

"Thought you can get away from us, huh?" said Blossom triumphantly.

"Boys, the girls came here a few hours after you took off," explained Dr. Edwards. "I asked them what they wanted, and told me that they have something to tell you. So, what's really going on?"

'We're doomed,' Boomer thought.

* * *

**Author Notes**

This fic, along with _The Date_, and _What is Buttercup's Plan?_ happens between Chapter 21 (The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance), and Chapter 22 (Brick's Challenge) of this story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.

* * *

To **Celey, **first of all, thanks for reviewing this fic of mine. Well, I'd like to say that every review is significant to authors, as it allows them to gauge the extent to which their fic is being read, as those without a paid account cannot see how many hits their stories are getting.

Anyway, thanks for reading my stories.

Yes, the boys were caught by the girls.

* * *

To **PinkPuff 514, **yup, the girls were lucky. And the boys were simply careless and sloppy in leaving trails. Well, the girls have the boys right where they wanted them.

* * *

To **Divagurl277, **well, they are the Rowdyruff Boys, and they certainly picked up some words from criminals and villains! And given their nature, it wouldn't be surprising that they chose to use it. Notice that only the boys use curse words, while the girls do not?

* * *

To **Dooly, **well, you know I usually reserve my overly long chapters to my main fics and use the short ones on fics like this. Well, it was fun for them, until they were caught.

* * *

To **Moonjava, **thanks.

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory, **yup, just like the robbers of Townsville have taken the girls seriously.

Yup, it was indeed lucky for the girls that Bubbles had left her marker, or they might have never have found the boys.

Looks like the Zerg Spray repellant has done wonders for the girls!

* * *

To **Ud the Imp, **well, the boys were simply careless and sloppy, and certainly were not masters of covering their tracks.

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt, **yup, and for the boys, it did.

Yup, luckily, their chase went through uninhabited areas, so nobody was actually hurt.

* * *

To **Nightglider, **well now, they had them. Don't worry, I will finish this fic. quickly dodges kick from Nightglider-star, then eats the cookie given as a reward from great chapter

Thanks for the cookies! (munch, munch) It's really delicious.

* * *

To **Lynx Sarnage, **well, even though the boys are caught, as they say, it ain't over till it's over!

* * *

To **Kim, **well, the girls didn't outrun the boys. In fact, quite the opposite happened. The boys outrun and outsmarted the girls in the chase, but nevertheless, they walked into a trap.

* * *

To **didygal, **thanks for liking my story and reviewing.

* * *

To **Tones, **yup, those poor, naïve boys…

* * *

To **John, **well, the answer is at the end of this chapter!


	6. Trapped Like a Rat

**The Dance**

**by Tonifranz**

* * *

This fic happens after _What is Buttercup's Plan. _But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_ Allies and Rivals _and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom as leader.

* * *

**Short Summary: **Pokey Oakes elementary has an annual school dance for its first graders. Sounds good. The catch is, the girls are the one who invite the boys, and the boys, according to school rules, can't refuse the girl who first asked them.

* * *

**Long Summary:** This is a story about a _Sadie Hawkins Dance,_ where the girls ask the boys, and the boy has to take the first girl to ask him to the dance, or else! The boys conjure ways to get out from being asked, and going to the dance, while the girls, as a result of a combination of events, were left with only the Rowdyruffs to ask. Will the Rowdyruff Boys escape from the terrors of the dance? Or will the Powerpuff Girls manage to get the boys to the Dance? And what does Princess Morebucks have to do with all of this?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Trapped Like a Rat**

* * *

In the Farm of Mr. Fish…

Boomer, Brick, and Butch had just walked into their room with their father behind them. To their unpleasant surprise, they found out that Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were at the same room, waiting for them like predators ready to pounce upon their prey.

The boys immediately went for the door, but their father stood in the way.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked a stern Dr. Edwards.

Desperate, the boys threw themselves at their father's feet.

"Please, let us go, please, please Dad," said a pleading Boomer, hugging and clutching his left leg. "Please let us go! I beg you! It's a matter of life and death! We have to get away from the girls right now!"

"Yeah, we promise to let our allowance be cut by three fourths, and wash your car everyday, and always clean the yard and the forest," said Brick, hugging his right leg. "Just let us get away from the girls."

"And please, if not, then tell the girls to get out of our room right away!" said Butch, looking at his father with pleading eyes.

"No!" said their father with finality. "I want to know what's really going on, and I need to have the girls here to really find out what's happening."

The girls burst in laughter upon seeing the boys whimpering before their father.

"Ha! The mighty Rowdyruff Boys indeed!" guffawed Buttercup.

"Oh boys, you're so cute trying to plead to your father, I never knew you could be so like us," said Bubbles with much sympathy but still laughing.

"Yup! And all that because of a dance," said Blossom.

"Girls, stop laughing! This is a serious matter!" bellowed Dr. Edwards. The three girls stopped laughing, though they tried mightily to contain it.

"Sons, I want the truth! Now! What is going on here?"

"Well Dad, we're really running and hiding from the girls," said Brick.

"Yeah, you see, in school, there was this dance, and the rules are that the girls have to invite the boys, and the boys who were asked can't refuse!" Butch explained.

"And you don't want to be asked?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"Yes! Please don't let those girls ask us, please?" Boomer pleaded. "They only want to punish us, to torture us!"

"For what?" asked a smiling Dr. Edwards, who was now trying to stifle his laughter.

The girls themselves were barely able to keep their laughter in tabs.

"For being boys!" said Brick. "Yeah, can you see the evil look on their faces," he said, pointing to the now laughing girls.

"Look, they're laughing evilly, contemplating how they'll make us suffer!" Boomer complained.

"Yeah, they'll make us sissies, and girlish like them," Butch added.

The boys were totally serious in making those statements.

"That's ridiculous!" said Blossom.

"So you're afraid of our cooties?" laughed Buttercup.

"Ah, so the 'force the boys to dance' Dance is what you're running away from!" said Dr. Edwards, chuckling.

"Yes Dad, that's what it we're running away from!" said Butch.

"Oh yes, I experienced the same thing when I was your age. You see, John Utonium and I hid in the forest of Townsville, but just the same, we were caught and forced to go to the dance. I think my mother actually helped those girls," Dr. Edwards rambled.

"So you'll actually help us?"

"No! If I had to endure that frightful dance, then my sons would too!" said Dr. Edwards to his dejected sons. "Okay girls, ask away!"

The girls then were no longer able to contain their laughter. Soon, they were rolling on the floor laughing at the boys' predicament. The boys were angry and embarrassed, but they don't want to do anything their father might disapprove of.

"Stop laughing, shut up!" Butch snapped, but that only made the girls laugh harder.

"Dad, make them stop!" Boomer whined.

But his father was laughing too hard to notice.

"Well, want to play a game of poker while they are still laughing? It might be a while," asked Brick, resigned to his fate. "Boomer, do you still have your deck?"

"Butch, do you have some chips we—"

But they were interrupted.

"Boys, in behalf of the Powerpuff Girls, will you take us girls to the dance?" asked Blossom.

"Yes," said Boomer sadly, "but only because the school says that we should."

"Do we have a choice?" asked Brick.

"No," replied Buttercup coldly.

"Well, you win. You know my answer, but you also know that I don't have any say in it right now," said Brick.

"This sucks! I don't like this! I refuse to go to the dance!" Butch said.

"Well, Butch, you can't refuse, and you have no say in the matter," Buttercup boasted. "Girls rule!"

"Ah, don't worry, boys, it isn't as bad as you think," said Bubbles. "It's really fun! You shouldn't have believed those rumors that compares it to Saturday Mornings without cartoons!"

Blossom then sounded more conciliatory at the dejected but still proud boys. "Look, we would have asked another boy—believe me, we didn't even think about you—but you were the only boys left, and we can't avoid the dance!"

"Why can't you?" asked Brick. "I mean, nobody is forcing you to go!"

"Well, it's a girl thing," said Blossom.

Bubbles giggled. "You wouldn't understand! We girls love dances!"

"Speak for yourself, Bubbles," Buttercup mumbled but nobody listened to her. "I don't like it too much either."

"Why don't you leave us alone and crawl back from whatever rock you came from," said Butch bitterly.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be in school?" asked Brick.

"Yeah! You girls are playing hooky! Hooky! Ha, ha, for someone who is supposed to be perfect in school, you missed it just to invite us!" Boomer added, pointing at them.

"Yeah! Run away! I hear the truant officer coming," taunted Butch. "You might get a spot in your oh so perfect record!"

"Wow! The Pot calling the Kettle names!" said an amused Blossom. "We're no more perfect in attendance than you are, considering, oh, you skipped three days of school!"

"Yeah, but we got an excuse from the Mayor!" said Brick.

"For doing something really great!" Butch added.

"Yeah, opening a pickle jar is really great," said Buttercup sarcastically.

"So that's why you got that permit," said Dr. Edwards. "You should have told the truth, boys."

"Sorry Dad," said Brick dejectedly.

"But they still played hooky!" accused Boomer.

"But what's good for the goose is good for the gander," said Blossom. "And ta-da! Our own permit!" she said as she took from her pocket a folded piece of paper.

Brick immediately took it and read it, and handed it to his father.

"As they say, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" said Buttercup as she crowed. "And we got a vacation out of it too!"

"Well, since we are already here, and we're free till Saturday night, can we stay here?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, okay. I'll call the Professor and I'm sure he'll let you stay," said Dr. Edwards.

The grimace on the boys' face became even deeper. "But Dad! You can't—"

"No buts! If they want to stay, and the Professor gives permission, why not? Besides, you're allies, right?"

The boys only pouted.

"Ah boys, cheer-up," Bubbles chirped. "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun! And dances are really fun!"

"Yeah right," said Brick sarcastically.

"It's only fun for girls, not boys!" declared Butch.

"Oh that's silly," said Blossom. "Isn't it doctor?"

"Well, when I was your age, the 'Force the Boys Dance', as we called it back in those days when I was young, well, as I remember, it was terrible for me and the Professor! Heck, after that time, I never wanted to go to a dance with a girl, until, well, I was about thirteen. Be very afraid, boys! Be very afraid! Going to that dance is scary to a six year old boy, but if you survive intact, with your manhood, then consider yourself wiser for it!"

Bubbles frowned at Dr. Edwards. "Doctor, you're scaring them!"

Buttercup and Blossom giggled and laughed even more.

"Then why did you let them invite us if that is the case?" asked Butch.

"Simple really! I experienced it, and as the tradition of every little boy in Townsville, I believe you should to! And to punish you for lying to me," said Dr. Edwards. "I would have hidden you from the girls or be more lenient if you had told the truth."

The boys just bowed their heads.

Bubbles then spoke. "See, it's not so bad! I promise you you'll have fun!"

At that point, there was a loud thunder as the clouds in the autumn sky unleashed its torrent of rain. It was now night, and the thunderstorm caused the electricity to temporarily give out, causing the room to be filled with darkness, though there was still enough light to see each other's silhouette and distinguish one from the other. There was soon a succession of thunder and lightning, and there were loud bangs of the large raindrops hammering the roof and walls in the farmhouse.

"But be scared! I guarantee you won't like it! You will be scarred for life! It will be a horrible, horrible, night! You'll regret it! And you'll be worse off for it! Ha, ha, ha, ha! And if you go through it and emerge unscathed, then I salute you for your steeliness, and for being man enough to endure it," shouted Dr. Edwards in a frightening manner, waving his hands and fingers as if preaching, raising his voice, his facial expressions conveying a sense of doom and gloom yet with a slight humor in it. All his actions were in tandem with the lightning and thunder as lightning flashes showed his face occasionally.

The boys soon were shivering because of fright as they listened to their father describe the Dance like it was a page out of a horror story. The girls also shivered as they were frightened by the combination of the weather, the power shortage, and Dr. Edwards' tone and words.

"We're doomed, we're doomed!" said Boomer.

"The girls will eat us alive at the dance," panicked Brick.

"They're going to get us!" shouted Butch. "Get us, I tell you! They're after us! They're up to no good!"

"Gosh, that's really scary," said Bubbles. "I never knew it could be that horrible!"

"He's only kidding," said Blossom, frightened. "But by the way he said it, it sure is scary."

If only there was light, they can see that Dr. Edwards had a huge grin on his face. "Well, I'm going down to check on the generator, and to arrange an extra room for you girls. I'll call you at dinner time."

As soon as Dr. Edwards left the room, the kids can hear him laughing loud as he went downstairs.

The kids remained in their places, too frightened to move or to go out of the room. Soon, however, the generator was on, and there was light.

The boys then saw the girls, and panicked. "Girls!" they shouted, and immediately went down, now even more afraid of the dance and the girls.

The girls looked at each other, forgot about the thunderstorm and laughed hard.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

During most of the next day, the boys hid themselves from the girls. Bubbles had an annoying habit of trying to find them, but the boys simply were better at hiding than the Bubbles were at finding them. Dr. Edwards took the girls on a tour of his cousin's farm.

"Doctor, why did you scare the boys?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, they really need to be taught a lesson about not telling everything and telling fibs to their father and creator, you know," said Dr. Edwards. "Besides, it's good for a laugh! Those boys really need some deflation lately, don't you think?"

"Yeah, boy, those boys sure are dumb!" Buttercup said.

Instantly, the face in Dr. Edwards changed. "Buttercup, I would not take it kindly to insult my sons in such a manner right in front of me. They are highly intelligent and shrewd on almost all things, especially in fighting, tactics, battles, and practical knowledge. They're just naïve about girls, like most other six-year-old boys are, and have social skills of a caveman."

"Sorry, Doctor," said Buttercup when she realized she had hit a sore spot.

"He, he, don't worry, we'll take care of your boys at that dance," said Blossom. "And we promise to make it less of a nightmare for them than they imagine it to be. In fact, I'm betting that they'll have fun!"

"Well, good luck! You'll need it!" said the doctor.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

In the attic, about two in the afternoon…

"We're doomed! We're doomed!" moaned Boomer.

"If only we can miss out on it, but stupid school rules! Whoever made that rule that girls invite boys and the boys should be required to take the girl who asked him first deserves to go to the electric chair!" Butch ranted. "Now we're going to the horror of horrors, something, like Dad said, that is going to scar us forever. We can't let that happen to us! We're the Rowdyruff Boys for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, but all the ranting and raving won't change the fact that we lost, we got invited, and we can't refuse, and now we have no choice," said Brick. "What can we do?"

"Maybe there's a way we prevent ourselves from going to the dance?" suggested Butch. "Maybe we can make ourselves disgusting enough that they wouldn't even think of taking us?"

"No!" said Brick. "They're too determined that we take them to the dance for that to work."

"I know! How about we kidnap them in the afternoon, tie and gag them through the night, and release them only when the dance is over? After all, how can we go with them if they can't go, because they're tied-up?" said Boomer.

"Well, it would do wonders for our reputation in school, and it would destroy the alliance," said Brick.

"Who cares about the alliance!" said Butch. "But what can we do? Unless we get sick or injured, then we have to go through the hell that Dad went through when he was a kid."

"Too bad we're healthy and unscathed," said Brick. "Wait a minute! What if we suddenly became, let's say, sick or injured Saturday morning? Then suddenly recover the next day when the dance is over?"

Both his brothers smiled at their Brick's suggestion.

"Okay, you want to avoid the dance? Here's my plan," and Brick began whispering to his brothers.

* * *

**Author Notes**

This fic, along with _The Date_, and _What is Buttercup's Plan?_ happens between Chapter 21 (The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance), and Chapter 22 (Brick's Challenge) of this story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.

* * *

To **Divagurl227, **well, thanks for reading this chapter.

* * *

To **PinkPuff514, **yup! You're right about the boys and girls about the chase. As for Dr. Edwards being on whose side, I think this chapter makes it clear.

* * *

To **The Ultramind, **yup, it was sure smart of Brick to confuse them by making a confusing lecture. Too bad the girls were waiting for them in the farmhouse.

* * *

To **Ud the Imp, **well, I hope this one's better than the last one. I agree, the moment of truth had come and gone, but the boys still refuse to accept it.

* * *

To **Lil Fang, **ha, I think the boys heard your advice and heeded it!

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt, **well, if you skipped it, then you missed his lines that really made no point, like, when PinkPUff514 mentioned that Brick said that what he said really proves that Mel Gibson and Dan Rather are really clones of Mojo Jojo. The only reason he made it was to confuse the girls long enough for them to be able get away. But you're right. The boys are the one who's desperate.

I wish you the best of luck on your school work. When I was in high school, things were also very very tough, specially when it's time for Statistics and Calculus and Physics and Chemistry! Ugghhh! Especially quadratic equations and such!

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory, **yup, it was great! Too bad they were still outsmarted by the girls. Well, he helped the girls, scared his sons, and laughed at it all!

And the war between HG and the Ultramind continues! Who will win?

Hm, I wonder what you'll change in the past?

* * *

To **Tones, **well, they can't escape from being invited, but the boys are still not giving up!

Yup! For the boys it certain doom to go into the dance.

* * *

To **Moonjava, **thanks.

* * *

To **Libertygirl0115, **yup, Brick was brilliant, though it couldn't stop their being doomed!

* * *

To **Kim, **well, the boys were already invited, but I think they still have some aces up their sleeves.

* * *

To **Kezzar, **well, as for the effects it might or might not have on their future relationship, just wait for the end. And remember, this event happened between chapter 21 and 22 of Allies and Rivals II, so it might give you a hint of where their relationship will be going.

* * *

To **Dooly, **yup, all it did was buy a little time. Well, I always thought you call it clovers. Oh well! Anyway, we'll see if the boys can get away with it.

* * *

To **John, **well, we'll see if they can still get out!


	7. Last Ditch Efforts

**The Dance**

**by Tonifranz**

* * *

This fic happens after _What is Buttercup's Plan. _But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_ Allies and Rivals _and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom as leader.

* * *

**Short Summary: **Pokey Oakes elementary has an annual school dance for its first graders. Sounds good. The catch is, the girls are the one who invite the boys, and the boys, according to school rules, can't refuse the girl who first asked them.

* * *

**Long Summary:** This is a story about a _Sadie Hawkins Dance,_ where the girls ask the boys, and the boy has to take the first girl to ask him to the dance, or else! The boys conjure ways to get out from being asked, and going to the dance, while the girls, as a result of a combination of events, were left with only the Rowdyruffs to ask. Will the Rowdyruff Boys escape from the terrors of the dance? Or will the Powerpuff Girls manage to get the boys to the Dance? And what does Princess Morebucks have to do with all of this?

* * *

**Announcement: **BTW, I've updated Chapter 4 of _Allies and Rivals III,_for those of you who reads that fic.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Last-Ditch Efforts**

* * *

The City of Townsville is where the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys found themselves Saturday morning, after spending Thursday and Friday in Mr. Fish's farm. For the girls, it had been a blast, galloping around the country, using detective work to find out where the boys were, and finally, with Dr. Edwards' help, trapping and cornering them.

For the boys, it was the opposite. At first, they had the time of their lives running away from the girls, so confident were they that they would escape from the female terrors (to their minds at least) that had sworn to get their hides. But at the last moment, their hopes were dashed, and the contest between the boys and girls ended with a victory for the girls.

It was with trepidation that the boys rose the Morning of Saturday.

"And so begin the day of sorrow for us boys," said Boomer solemnly. "Enjoy it well, since it would be the last of very good days! Oh how low have we Rowdyruffs descended to! How low could we get?"

"Stop your whining," said Butch. "I'm sure this latest plan of ours will take us out of the dance, and win our bet with Mitch yet!"

Brick said nothing but he went straight to the bathroom where he washed his face and changed his clothes. His brothers followed him and then went to the kitchen where the boys and their father ate breakfast, mostly toast and bread.

"Dad, can we go train in the lab?" asked Brick while they were eating.

Dr. Edwards peered from his newspaper and looked at his son. "Why not? I want you to be much stronger than the girls, you know. Sure! You do know how to operate it, don't you?"

"Of course Dad! We pretty much operated it by ourselves when you were kidnapped by Ckracknow to that island," said Butch.

"Well, alright," said Dr. Edwards.

After breakfast, at about eight o'clock, the boys immediately went to the lab and the training room.

Brick went to the counter that indicates the training level of the room. He put the counter on level 18, a level that they still hadn't beat. He then joined his brothers.

Boomer and Butch entered the training room, while Brick remained behind. Suddenly, the door closed.

Boomer noticed that Brick was outside. "Hey, Brick, what are you doing outside? Come on in," said he.

Brick had a sinister smile on his face. "I can't," said he.

Butch frowned. "Oh puh-leeze! It's not as if the door was locked and you can't go in."

"Well, you're half-right," said Brick. "The door is locked, but it's not me who can't get in. It's you who can't get out!"

"What?" asked Boomer, confused.

"I have locked the door from the outside, and you can't leave until I open it," said Brick.

"What the—! Open that door, Brick!" shouted Butch.

"Look, do you want to avoid going to the dance?" asked Brick.

"Well yeah!" said Butch.

"Then just play along," said Brick as he floated to the control panel and put the level of the training room on level 25.

Since during that time, the boys have only reached level 17, it only took a minute before the superstrong simulations in the training room made quick work of the two boys, injuring them and rendering them unconscious.

Immediately, he shut off the training simulation and ran towards his father.

"Dad, dad, come quick! Butch and Boomer are injured and unconscious," said Brick when he went to his room.

"What? How did this—" the doctor worriedly asked.

"I think we overdid it with the training," said Brick. "And we trained in a far higher level than we should have."

Dr. Edwards immediately went to the training room and immediately put his sons in the mediroom.

After wrapping bandages around them, he laid them on the bed.

"Well?" asked Brick.

"They're alright," said Dr. Edwards. "It really isn't much. Normally, with the Chemical X in their body, they'd heal within two days, but if I apply Medical Formula X, or MFX, you know, the one that I've been using on you since you were recreated five months ago, then they would heal in a couple of hours."

"Great Dad!" said Brick, with a grin on his face.

"Problem is, I can't seem to find it, you know, the huge bottle with an MFX on it? Last time I saw it, it was in the medical cabinet, but it seemed to have disappeared," said the doctor.

"Can't you just make a new batch?" asked Brick.

"Yes. It's very easy actually! But it would take about ten hours to make the medicine, and add it to the five hours it would take for them to completely heal after I applied the medicine, that would be about nine in the night before they're completely healed, and the 'Force the Boys Dance' Dance would be over," said the Doctor, "and you would completely miss it."

"I don't think that's so bad," said a smirking Brick. "If that is so, then the accident would be a blessing-in-disguise."

"Well, not if I find the MFX first," said the doctor, laughing.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, Dad," said Brick, "for making them train in level 25. I only wanted to us to become stronger than the girls."

"Well, it's okay, I forgive you," said Dr. Edwards. "Next time, don't be so reckless. I know you're strong, but don't overdo it, you know."

"Yes Dad," said Brick. "Dad, how did this 'Force the Boys to Dance' Dance began?"

"Well, more than a hundred years ago, some little girls, after watching a dance for adults, decided that they wanted to have dances for little kids like them. So they persuaded the adults to hold one. Anyway, at first it was a disaster, since traditionally, it was the boys who invited the girls," Dr. Edwards explained. "And most boys that were supposed to attend, ages 5-10, simply aren't interested and didn't bother to invite any girl. So it was like that for some years, until some girls decided to take it into their own hands by proposing that for the dance of small kids, the girls would invite the boys. Of course, the most boys who didn't want to go simply refused the invitations, so the girls proposed that if the boys who were invited can't refuse. The adults, understandably, rejected it, but then, some boys were caught in an incredible prank that angered a number of adults. In punishment, they agreed with the girls to make it compulsory, and so it started. And every year, it happens, at different times of the year depending on the school sponsoring it, the girls invited the boys, while the boys did their best to hide."

"Oh," said Brick. "This is nuts!"

"Well, I think I better tell the girls so they can find somebody else to take them to the dance just in case I don't find the MFX," said the doctor. "Watch them, Brick," he said before leaving the mediroom to call the girls.

At that point, both Boomer and Butch woke-up.

"Huh? Brick, why the hell did you do that?" asked Butch. "Oh, my aching body!"

"Don't worry," said Brick. "You know you'll be okay in just two days, if not a few hours. We're Rowdyruffs! And you and Boomer will be injured long enough to avoid the dance, but, as soon as the dance is over, you will heal and be just as fit as before."

"What about the MFX?" asked Boomer.

"Well, I hid the formula. It would take ten hours for Dad to make a new batch, so if you add the five hours we need to heal, then by the time you're fit to go and do whatever you're supposed to do in the dance, the dance would be over," said Brick. "Ain't I brilliant?"

"Yup! That's really great! We can't really say we lied or faked being injured, since we really are, and since we're Rowdyruff's and we can heal fast, it won't really matter to us," said Butch.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

In the Utonium household…

"I wonder what I'll wear tonight?" wondered Blossom as she thought about the dance.

"Well, you can wear that dress that you wore on your date with Brick," Buttercup snickered.

Blossom shivered at hearing that, remembering the dress that was so cumbersome, so long, and so tight and so large that she repeatedly tripped over it while playing tag in the forest night. "Oh no, I'm not wearing that again! It's more of a cage than a dress!"

Bubbles giggled. "But you were so beautiful in that!"

"Well, I guess we'll have to wear a dress similar to that worn by Bubbles during her date with Boomer," said Blossom. "It's less cumbersome than that dress Buttercup forced me to wear, but it would be grand and beautiful enough for our first dance with the boys."

"Oh no, it's still too frilly for me," said Buttercup.

"Oh, but you don't have a choice," said Blossom, "not if Bubbles and I have a say in it," as she and Bubbles gave a sinister look at Buttercup.

Suddenly, they heard their father call. "Girls!" the Professor shouted in the living room.

"Yes Professor?" the three said as they immediately went to talk to him.

"Any emergencies?" asked Blossom.

"I'm afraid you three will have to ask another boy," said Professor Utonium. "You see, Dr. Edwards called, and he told me that the boys were injured while training. So the boys can't take you to the dance tonight."

"What!" Blossom shouted. "All our efforts? Gone?"

"Oh, I think I'm going to go there and visit the boys. Oh poor boys," Bubbles said with genuine concern.

"Don't worry, they're Rowdyruffs," said Buttercup. "They'll heal fast enough so they can be fit by six o'clock."

"I think we better go there so we can make sure that their healing won't get delayed more than what is necessary," said Blossom.

"Professor, could we go there so we can take care of them?" asked Bubbles.

"Well okay," said Professor. "But be home by three so you can be prepared."

"Yes Professor," said the girls, and they flew out.

"Ha, I bet this is another scheme of the boys to get out of the dance," said Buttercup as they flew towards the Edwards' house.

"Yeah. They knew they had to go to the dance since we invited them, so they found a way that they can wiggle out, by making themselves physically incapable of going to the dance," said Blossom. "And they'd heal completely only when the dance is completely over. Oh, that Brick is a genius! A genius!"

"Oh, I don't think the boys would do that," said Bubbles.

"Ah, Bubbles, you don't know the boys well enough if you believe that," said Buttercup.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

They arrived at the front of the house and knocked on the door.

"Hi Dr. Edwards! Are the boys alright?" asked Blossom.

"Yes! Tomorrow, or in a few hours, depending on circumstances, they'll be as good as new," greeted the doctor as he let the girls in.

"Where are the boys?" asked Bubbles.

"They're in the mediroom, recovering," said Dr. Edwards. Bubbles then flew to the room.

"What do you mean, 'depending on circumstances'?" asked Blossom.

"Well, I have a medicine that could easily heal them within five hours," said Dr. Edwards. "It's called Medical Formula X, or MFX. But it disappeared from my medicine cabinet, and I can't find it. If I don't find it, I'll have to make a new batch, which will take ten hours."

"Don't worry, Doctor, we'll help you find it," said Blossom.

"Well, thanks," said Dr. Edwards. "You can start by looking upstairs. I'm going to go to my lab to start making MFX in case we don't find the old batch."

"Okay," said the girls, and the doctor went to his lab.

"Do you think?" asked Buttercup.

"Yup! The boys either hid the formula, or destroyed it," said Blossom. "Okay, let's go to their rooms first."

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Oh! Are you alright?" Bubbles worriedly asked when she entered the mediroom, seeing Butch and Boomer in the beds, now without the bandages, lying down and talking to each other.

"They'll be alright," said Brick, who was watching over them. "In a day or two, they'd be in tip-top shape! Though we won't be able to attend the Dance."

Bubbles went over to the boys and began to fuss over them, while Brick only laughed and gave a warning look to Butch not to be rude to her. Butch understood, and just endured it as Bubbles began trying to play Doctor. She put icebags on both boys' heads, put a thermometer in their mouths, and rewrapped the bandages that the Doctor earlier removed.

"At this rate, we're going to be bedridden for another month," Butch stated.

"Well, with my care, you'll be up in a week!" Bubbles countered.

Boomer was uncomfortable, not with what Bubbles was doing, but the fact that it was Bubbles doing it. He tried to scoot away, but Bubbles innocently wrapped so many bandages all around his body that he was unable to move at all.

And what made it so unique was that Bubbles had no idea that she wasn't helping the boys at all. Brick just laughed at his brother's predicament.

Then and there, the other two girls entered the mediroom. "Where did you hide the MFX, Brick?" Blossom demanded.

"What are you talking about?" asked Brick, acting innocent.

"Don't play dumb! I know you hid it so your brothers won't heal fast enough for the dance, and you'll suddenly spring it when the dance is over!" Blossom charged.

"Who? Me?" said Brick, pointing to himself. "That's crazy talk."

"Well, you certainly don't look injured! That meant that you would have to go even if your brothers can't," said Blossom.

"Ha! As if I would! How dare you suggest that I go to your silly and stupid dance while I leave my brothers alone to suffer? Oh how cold a heart you could have for even suggesting such a thing? For would you, if your sisters are in the same situation, if for example, your two sisters are sick and unable to go out, would you, just to indulge yourself in selfish fun, go out with the knowledge and abandon them for a few hours? No! No! No! You would not! You're the Powerpuff Girls, and I know that you are caring enough to each other that you would not go out to have fun while your sisters are suffering! I know you wouldn't, and it would be very hypocritical of you if you deny me the same rights and privileges!"

"Fine! Not only you but also your brothers will go to the dance," said Blossom in reply.

"I don't think so!" said Brick. "Time isn't on your side!"

"Ha! We'll find that MFX one way or the other," said Buttercup, and both girls stormed out of the room, while Bubbles remained to playfully fuss over the boys, especially Boomer, and Brick also remained to accompany his brothers.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

After three hours of fruitless searching, the girls have not found the MFX, and Buttercup and Blossom were very frustrated on their inability to find it.

The two met on the living room at eleven thirty to discuss the situation.

"Oh heck! This sucks," said Buttercup. "We've looked everywhere, and still no MFX."

"Looks like the boys are going to win this one," said Blossom. "Boy, that Brick is a clever and shrewd one. He thought of everything! If he had used that cleverness to make himself leader of the Ruff-Puff Alliance, he would have been leader long ago!"

"I refuse to admit that we've been beaten! I mean, we didn't chase them halfway across the country for nothing, you know," Buttercup ranted. "Now Princess will win too, and that's the bitter part of it."

"Well, they didn't run away halfway across the country to get beaten by us either, you know," said Blossom. "If there only was a way to heal them—Hey, I know! Let's use the medicine the Professor uses on us when we get injured!"

"Yeah! You're wrong! That boy didn't think of everything!" Buttercup chuckled. "Oh let's go! We haven't lost yet!"

"Right," said Blossom as the smile returned to her lips. "Let's go!"

Both girls went back to their home, and went straight to the lab where the Professor was working. "Professor, do you still have that formula that you use to make us heal in a few hours?" Buttercup asked.

"Of course! I have a barrel full of them here," said Professor Utonium.

"Can we borrow them? Use them on the boys? I mean, if we don't, they won't heal long enough for them to take us to the dance," asked Blossom.

"Yes, you can," said the Professor. "But be careful!"

"We will, Professor," said Buttercup as she picked up the large dose of liquid medicine the size of a barrel. "By the way, I was wondering, what do you call that medicine?"

"Powerpuff Medicine X, or PMX," said the Professor.

"Well, thanks," said Blossom, before flying off to the Edwards' house.

When they arrived, they went straight to the lab.

"Doctor, doctor, look! We remembered that the Professor also had medicine that could make us heal in a couple of hours," Buttercup said.

"Yeah, it's called PMX, for Powerpuff Medicine X. The X stands for the X in Chemical X," said Blossom.

Dr. Edwards took the lid off the barrel to take a look at the medicine. He gasped. "Wow! I never thought that both John and I would develop the same kind of medicine independently!" said the doctor. "This is identical to MFX! This is good news for the boys!"

"Or bad news," said Buttercup. "Now they would have to go to the dance!"

Both girls giggled.

He then put a sample of it in two bottles, and went upstairs to the mediroom, followed by the two girls. He found Butch sitting on his bed talking and telling stories with Brick, while Bubbles was still playing doctor, to the discomfort of Boomer, whose protests Bubbles generally ignored or misunderstood.

"Boys," he thundered. "Good news! I have the medicine that you need!"

The boys frowned. "You found the MFX?" asked an unbelieving Brick.

"No, no, no!" laughed Dr. Edwards. "I still can't find it, but the girls remembered that the Professor had a similar medicine called PMX."

The girls stifled the urge to laugh out loud as they saw the face of the boys twist into a grimace and a frown. Brick glared at Blossom, who was behind Dr. Edwards, who in turn just stuck out her tongue at the boy.

Dr. Edwards first applied it to Butch, then went to Boomer. He had to remove miles and miles of bandages that Bubbles put on him, then applied it to him.

"Now boys, rest, and in five hours, at about four-thirty in the afternoon, you'll be okay," said the doctor.

"Don't forget boys, the dance is at six! Don't forget to pick us up!" Bubbles said.

"Let's go girls, we need to prepare ourselves for the dance," said Blossom before she and her sisters went home.

A few minutes later, Dr. Edwards went out of the room to order lunch.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

"Well, another great plan you have there, Brick! Not only did you manage to hurt us on purpose, you also failed to prevent us from going to the dance," Butch sarcastically said. "What now?"

"We're doomed! Doomed I tell you! Doomed! Doomed!" Boomer hysterically said.

Brick was mostly silent.

"And I bet that the girls are laughing their asses off in triumph," said Butch.

"Brick, Butch, we're doomed," Boomer said.

"Oh shut up, Boomer," said Butch. "Where did you hide the MFX, Brick?"

"Look under you," said Brick.

"Huh?" Boomer replied in bewilderment.

"Under your bed, stupid," Brick snapped.

Butch pulled the sheets covering the side of the bed up then looked under the bed. He then saw the barrel of MFX.

"That's the last place anyone would look for," said Brick. "And I was right."

"Yeah, but who knew that the girls also had a medicine?" Butch said.

"Oh well, back to the drawing board," said Boomer. "Maybe there is still a way we can avoid it. Like what I said before, maybe, just maybe, we can kidnap them this afternoon, tie them up and gag them and keep them in this room, and only release them at ten? That way, if they can't go to the dance, then there isn't any reason to go ourselves."

"You're crazy," Brick said, "but what choice do we have? Okay, maybe we can do it."

"Okay, but what about our reputations and friendship?" Butch asked.

"Well, it's worth the risk," said Brick. "Besides, we've played this game before. Remember Boomer and Bubbles' date? And when I was kidnapped by Bubbles and Buttercup and you kidnapped Bubbles in turn? They'll be mad, but it wouldn't destroy the alliance in the long-term, now would it?"

His two brothers only nodded as he began discussing his new plan, and they could only hope that not only would it work, but that they could get away with it.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

It was five in the afternoon…

It was one hour before the dance, and the boys, at their father's insistence, had bathed and dressed for the dance. Butch and Boomer were now completely healed. Butch was wearing a dark green suit over a white dress shirt, and sported a black tie with yellow stripes, and wore black leather shoes. Boomer wore a light blue suit, with a black tie, a white dress shirt, and black leather shoes. Brick wore a dark blue suit, with a vest, with a bright red tie, a light blue dress shirt, and a matching fedora hat, and black leather shoes. Because of the cold windy weather, they also wore a thick coat and have scarves around their necks.

They sneaked towards the front door, hoping not to catch the attention of their father.

"And where are you going this early? It's still an hour till the dance, you know," said Dr. Edwards.

The boys froze, and they immediately faced their father, with their hands behind their backs.

"Well, uh, to the Utonium house," stuttered Boomer.

"And what's that your hiding behind your backs?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"Well, uh, you see," Butch uncharacteristically stuttered.

"Nothing really," said Brick.

"Then show your hands to me, sons."

Boomer protested. "But—"

"Your hands, in front, now!" shouted Dr. Edwards.

The boys had no choice. They brought their hands in front, and the things that they held, were—interesting.

Butch was holding lengths of rope made from the monster's hide, while Brick was holding a roll of duct tape on one hand, and a couple of handkerchiefs on the other. Boomer was holding anti gravity belts with one hand and goggles on the other.

Dr. Edwards sighed. "Okay, what are three up to now?"

"Well, uh, um, you see, ah," Brick stuttered, while his brothers were totally tongue-tied at being busted.

"Let me guess, you're still trying to avoid the dance by tying them up so they can't go, and if they don't go, there's no reason why you should?"

The boys only nodded.

"Okay, I'm waiting to hear your excuses," said Dr. Edwards.

"Well you see that, we're only playing, you know," Boomer began, feigning a laugh and scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's only a game we play, you know," said Brick. "And we've done this before! And they also did it to us and each other."

"Ha, yeah, but in this case, your playing and games would prevent the girls from going to the dance. I won't get mad at you since you haven't done anything yet. However, don't do it! Play your games on your spare time!" Dr. Edwards scolded. "But not now!"

"Yes Dad," said the three.

"And drop those stuff!" shouted their father.

The boys then dropped what they were holding.

"Since you're all ready, I think I'll bring you to the Utonium house," said Dr. Edwards. "Besides, I think I'll have a drink with John." He then went and took his coat and hat and he and his boys went to the car and they drove to the Utonium house.

"Well my brothers, we did our best," said Brick as Dr. Edwards left the car to knock on the door. "And we failed."

"I guess the only thing to do is take it like men!" said Boomer. "Oh well, maybe we can sneak out while the dance is going on? I mean the rules said that you have to go to the dance with the first girl that invites you, right? But there isn't anything that says you have to stay for the entire dance, right? So maybe, we can sneak out soon after it starts and leave the girls in the dust?"

"Well, that's a great idea, Boomer," said Butch.

"It is? Oh it is, yes it is!" Boomer suddenly said.

"But we would still lose the bet with Mitch, you know," said Butch.

"Yeah, but at least, we won't suffer in hell for the whole night," said Brick. "Only five minutes of it, before we sneak out! Besides, Dad didn't say we couldn't sneak out, did he?"

Hope suddenly returned to the boys' faces.

"Boys, get out of that car and come here," said Dr. Edwards who was standing with the Professor.

So the boys went to the house.

* * *

**Author Notes**

This fic, along with _The Date_, and _What is Buttercup's Plan?_ happens between Chapter 21 (The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance), and Chapter 22 (Brick's Challenge) of this story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.

* * *

To **Kezzer, **well, their plan nearly worked. But again, I emphasized the word, _nearly._ So I guess they're still doomed. Well thanks for liking my filler stories.

* * *

To **PinkPuff514, **yeah, Dr. Edwards really know how to scare the boys!

Well, Brick didn't fake sick. He just made an accident!

Well, the girls sure did foil their plan.

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory, **well, I don't think they will enjoy it after all that has happened. Well, the fact that the boys didn't tell the entire truth to Dr. Edwards when they went out into the country didn't help either. I think if the boys just came clean at the start, their father would have helped them escape the dreaded girls.

Well, they can be injured in training, as this chapter has shown, but they heal mighty quick, especially with medicine.

* * *

To **The Ultramind, **well, their last plans didn't succeed.

Well, if they did that, there would be hell to pay because it will piss off their father.

* * *

To **Lil Fang, **no, playing injured!

* * *

To **Tones, **yeah, their father is making it really worst that it really is!

* * *

To **Kim, **well, you're right. Brick did have a plan to make them really injured. Too bad it didn't work to keep them from the dance.

* * *

To **Ud the Imp, **yup! Well not illness, actual injury really.

* * *

To **Moonjava, **well, your wish is my command so I wrote more! See?

* * *

To **Dooly, **well, not sickness, but injury, and a real injury to boot!

Well, the doctor, unlike the Professor, never really outgrew his mischievousness of his boyhood years, and is much more malicious and crueler than the Professor. Just remember that he killed Ckracknow in cold blood, and he didn't punish the boys for any of their pranks during the road trip. Though basically, he's a good guy.

Well, thanks for the trivia, I never knew the proper name is Sadie Hawkins Dance! If I had known it earlier, I probably would have named it that in my fic.

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt, **well, as they say, if you can still get out of it, why not try?

Ha, Dr. Edwards, like Dooly said, has a mean streak, and he's not really a goody-two-shoes like the Professor.

Yup, Welcome to hell, boys!

* * *

To **Libertygirl0115, **yeah, only Bubbles genuinely wants to have Boomer because she really wanted to Dance with him, and Blossom and Buttercup only wanted to prove that they can bag them if they wanted to. Well, most of his brilliant schemes in the chase didn't work.

* * *

To **Windbreaker101, **to tell you the truth, I don't know what kind of dance those kids will make. Remember, they are just six years old, and the boys at this point really have no idea what dances are.

* * *

To **Scotty boyo, **yeah, we should be never be forced to!

* * *

To **John, **yup, their doomed, unless their latest plan works, that is.


	8. The Eleventh Hour

**The Dance**

**by Tonifranz**

* * *

This fic happens after _What is Buttercup's Plan. _But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_ Allies and Rivals _and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom as leader.

* * *

**Short Summary: **Pokey Oakes elementary has an annual school dance for its first graders. Sounds good. The catch is, the girls are the one who invite the boys, and the boys, according to school rules, can't refuse the girl who first asked them.

* * *

**Long Summary:** This is a story about a _Sadie Hawkins Dance,_ where the girls ask the boys, and the boy has to take the first girl to ask him to the dance, or else! The boys conjure ways to get out from being asked, and going to the dance, while the girls, as a result of a combination of events, were left with only the Rowdyruffs to ask. Will the Rowdyruff Boys escape from the terrors of the dance? Or will the Powerpuff Girls manage to get the boys to the Dance? And what does Princess Morebucks have to do with all of this?

* * *

**Announcement: **BTW, I've just updated Chapter 5 of _Allies and Rivals III_.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Eleventh Hour**

* * *

The City of Townsville…

"So what do you think Buttercup? Bubbles picked that one especially for you!" said Blossom.

"I am not wearing that," said Buttercup.

"Oh come on!" said Bubbles. "I think you'll look beautiful in this," said Bubbles dreamily. "Besides, Blossom and I are going to wear just as beautiful dresses as this."

"I don't care! I am not wearing that dress!" Buttercup said in finality. "And there's nothing you can do about it!"

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

"Oh Buttercup, you look beautiful!" said Bubbles.

"I look stupid," said a Buttercup with her hands folded and her mouth folded into a frown.

Despite her assertions and bravado, she failed to prevent her sisters from making her wear the dress that they want her to wear. It really was a longer version of the dress they wore at the incident at a house party a few months ago called _Octi Gone_, the difference being it reached to the shins midway between her ankles and her knees instead of just reaching to her knees. It was light green, and had frills at the hem. The dress was puffed. It was light, and though fitted, it was not tight. There was a dark green ribbon tied around her waist that was tied in a large bow at the back, and the ends dropped to the end of the hem of the dress.

She also wore white stockings and black leather shoes, though she didn't mind it since she always wore it even when fighting. Though she would die to have the boys' sneakers.

"Nonsense, Buttercup, you look fabulous! I bet Butch would be surprised!"

"Yeah! Surprised that I was such a sissy!" Buttercup grumbled.

"Now to add the finishing touches!" said Bubbles.

"What, you're not finished?" said Buttercup in surprised.

"Not yet!" Blossom added with a fiendish smile on her face.

"Yeah, we haven't applied make-up yet!" said Bubbles.

Buttercup's eyes widened in horror at hearing this. "No! We don't even know how to use that stuff! And we don't even have it! The Professor never bought—"

"Well, right after we arrived from our short vacation at our Fish Farm, I thought, that maybe, we can make the boys like us by making ourselves more attractive! I mean there has to be a reason why the boys doesn't like us at all!" said Blossom.

"Well I don't think Boomer doesn't like me you know! After all, he did go out on that date with me!" Bubbles said.

"So Bubbles went to Ms. Bellum and Ms. Keane's house and borrowed some make-up, and lipstick. And it's right here," said Blossom as she and Bubbles began to drag an unwilling Buttercup to the vanity.

"You even don't know how to use the stuff!" said Buttercup.

"Oh, we watched some TV, and so I know how," said Blossom smugly. "First, the make-up!"

Blossom took the make-up kit from the bag, and began to apply it on Buttercup. Soon, the extent of her knowledge on how to use it became apparent. That is—she had no idea what she was doing. Soon, Buttercup's face became as white as a paper, in fact, so white that she looked like she was a newly deceased corpse. Plus the fact that it was unevenly applied. Blossom applied too much on her forehead, and too little on her cheeks. She even put make-up on her neck. Bubbles then fiddled with the lipstick. However, she was so clumsy that soon, there was red not only on her lips, but also all over her face. Soon, Buttercup's face was like a white piece of paper that had a few lines of drawn with red crayon on it. Buttercup, was oblivious. "What! Remove the sheet off the mirror!" she demanded.

Blossom and Bubbles looked at what they had done with her face, and fought the urge to laugh. Blossom quickly took a face towel, drenched it with water, and roughly wiped out the make-up and lipstick from her face. "Um, I think we need to do that over again."

So Blossom took the brown make-up and began to apply it to her face more evenly. And Bubbles this time was more careful.

The end result was that it wasn't quite the disaster of the first attempt.

"Girls, the boys are here!" shouted the Professor.

"Already? But it's only five! I haven't even dressed yet!" Blossom panicked. "Okay, okay, um, at least Buttercup's finished. Professor, can you tell them to wait an hour?" asked Blossom.

"Okay," said Professor Utonium. "Okay, girls, don't panic!"

"Who's panicking?" said Buttercup with a derisive snort.

"I'm not panicking," giggled Bubbles. "I think you're the only one who's panicking!"

"Me? I'm not panicking!" said a visibly sweating Blossom.

"Yes you are," said Bubbles. "Relax. We have still one hour to prepare. Besides, all of us had already taken a bath, so all we have to do is dress-up and make ourselves pretty!"

"But—"

"Oh don't worry," said Bubbles. "Come on! Let's get you on that dress…"

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Downstairs…

"Well, at least it's not as hopeless as I thought it would be," said Butch.

"I wonder what we'll do at the dance?" said Brick. "I still have no idea what you do at the dance. Other than what Mitch told us, but he told us that it will be very very horrible, but not exactly what makes it so horrible!"

"Don't you get it, Brick? Spending your time with girls who probably had lots and lots of cooties is what makes it so horrible!" said Butch.

"Yeah, but I still wonder what they'll force us boys to do? What the heck! At least we'll be able to sneak out," said Brick as they slowly walked towards the house from the car

"So where are they?" asked Boomer.

"Oh they're still not finished," said the Professor.

"Finished doing what?" asked Butch.

"They're still getting dressed and making themselves presentable," said Professor.

"What? It only took each of us five minutes to take a shower, and a total of fifteen seconds to get completely dressed! What's taking them so long?" Butch exploded.

"Well, they do like to take their time and don't like to rush things through," said the Professor.

"Girls!" muttered Brick in disgust. "Those sissies take forever to prepare!"

The Professor just laughed.

Dr. Edwards also laughed. "Those boys! Reminds me when we were six and we had to take our girls to the dance."

"Yeah! Every time I remember it, I cracked! It was so funny thinking about it now, but back then, we were so deathly afraid!" said John.

"Yeah. By the way, do you have some wine? Or beer? We could use a bit of a drink till the girls finished. I have to bring them to the dance hall at school, you know," said the Doctor. "Don't worry. I won't get drunk or tipsy."

"The boys might see," said the Professor.

"Let them! In a few years time, when they're old enough, I'll introduce them to the joys of alcohol!" said Dr. Edwards. "As they say, you're not man until you get drunk once!"

So they went to the kitchen, where the Professor took a bottle of wine from a hidden drawer, and both drank while they exchanged stories, jokes and laughed like they were in a tavern. Though both men made sure none of them became drunk.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So what do we do while we wait for the sissies to finish?" asked Butch.

"How about poker?" asked Boomer. "I have my deck in my pocket."

"Nah! I'm not in the mood right now," said Butch. "Maybe we can have some target practice?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome," said Boomer before they went out into the yard.

Brick took a pebble in his hand and threw it high into the air. He formed an energy ball in his hand, and threw it high into the air. Seconds later, there was an explosion, and the pebble disappeared.

"Top that!" said Brick, posturing like a peacock.

"No problem!" said Butch. He went to the neighbor's yard, which was empty because it had formerly belonged to Mr. Smith. He and his family moved out of town after they were driven out by an angry mob.

The black haired rowdyruff pointed a small energy ball the size of a marble and threw it at the house. There was an explosion, and half the house was utterly destroyed.

"Ha, you only destroyed half of it!" Brick crowed.

"I intended it to be that way," said a smirking Butch.

Boomer yawned. "That's nothing." He then looked around. He finally spotted a meteor burning in the sky, heading towards the atmosphere. Boomer took his sunglasses from his suit, and put it over his eyes. He then put both his hands together, and a powerful beam shot from it. Soon, the beam hit the meteor, and there was a powerful explosion, and the sky was filled with white light, a light so bright that they had to close their eyes. "Don't you know that that blast was so powerful that it could destroy the moon? Heck, if I wanted to destroy the moon, that moon would be gone by now!"

"Yeah, we all can destroy the moon," said Brick. "But the consequences would be greater than the pleasure in doing so. I'm bored. Let's play marbles."

"Have you got any marbles?" asked Butch.

"I have a couple in my pocket," said Brick.

"Well, let's go then," said Boomer. They then went to the concrete ground in front of the garage of Professor Utonium where they spent the next few minutes playing marbles.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

"Boys, the girls have already finished!" shouted the Professor.

"Already? Geez! I thought that it would take them a couple of hours at least," said Brick, snickering.

"Yeah! If that happened, then by the time they'd finish, the dance would be over," said Boomer.

The boys then went to the top of the stairs, while they waited for the girls to emerge. Soon, the girls emerged from the room.

"So boys, what do you think?" asked Blossom.

The boys stared for a couple of seconds. Then they broke out in laughter.

Blossom and Bubbles were wearing dresses like that of Buttercup, with Blossom's dress in pink while Bubbles that of dark blue. But it was not the dresses that evoked laughter.

Simply put, the application make-up and the lipstick and cosmetics were a disaster. While the dresses were lovely and good, the powder and make-up and such were done in such an incompetent manner. While it was not as bad as Bubbles and Blossom's earlier misapplication to Buttercup's face, it was still very bad. The only reason why the girls didn't think it was bad was because compared to the first one it's good, and second, the six-year-old girls were at that time were poor judge of cosmetics. They simply had no idea how to properly apply it.

"Ha, ha, ha! Blossom, I never thought you'd spend so much time to make yourself even uglier than you already are, but I guess I'm wrong," said Brick while rolling on his floor, laughing so hard. "Boy, I guess you do want to remain ugly!"

"Boy, are you going to a puppet show?" asked Boomer while laughing. "Then if so, then I'd guess you're the puppets."

"The only thing good about going to that dance, is that, when the others will see you, they're going to laugh at you! You'd be the laughing stock!" laughed Butch.

"Wait, on second thought, go and fix yourself! We'd be too embarrassed to go to the Dance with you looking like that!" said Brick. "I'd know you're already ugly, but please, don't make yourself even uglier!"

The girls were embarrassed, as they simply had no idea that they had simply botched up the job. "Why are you laughing?" asked Bubbles.

"Yeah! Beauty is nothing to laugh at!" said Blossom.

The boys' laughter was compounded. "Oh please! No more! You're killing us!" said Brick.

The girls blushed red, which blended with the ridiculous make-up, making them even uglier, making the boys even laugh harder.

"Ha, ha, ha! Please, don't go to the dance looking like that!" said Boomer. "You'd make us laughing stocks too for taking someone who looks like harpies!"

"Oh shut up, you hideous boys!" shouted an embarrassed Blossom.

"Look who's talking!" said Butch. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! I always knew Brick was fooling when he always called you ugly, Blossom, but I guess you were trying to prove Brick right!"

The Professor took pity on the girls. "Come on girls, I think you need a real make-over, and I think I know who can help," said the Professor as he led them back to their room.

"Professor, do we really look that horrible?" asked Bubbles.

"Not really. You just didn't use make-up and lipstick properly, and that makes you, look, well, funny!" said the Professor.

"Uh, so we made ourselves look ugly," said Blossom. "Great! Now I'll hear the end of it from Brick!"

Bubbles soon covered her face with her hands, and ran towards their room.

"Ugh! You and your bright ideas!" said Buttercup. "Oh, I'm Blossom, and using make-up will make the boys like us better and make us better looking! Yeah right! What a hoot!"

"Okay, girls, on to your rooms," said the Professor. "Don't worry, boys. This is really the first phase of their make-up, and they're not yet finished!"

After that, the Professor called Ms. Keane on the phone. "Ms. Keane, could you do the girls a favour? You will? Thanks. You see the girls seemed to have bitten more than they can chew when they tried to use make-up and lipstick. So if you could help them use it to improve their looks, then I'd be most grateful. Thank you!"

"Um, wait a minute, I think I'm going to get something," said the Professor, who then went to a sound proof room. When he was sure nobody can hear him, he began laughing very hard.

Dr. Edwards saw his sons laughing. He slipped to the kitchen, closed the doors, and laughed very hard too.

Ten minutes later, Ms. Keane arrived carrying a purse. "Oh where are the girls?"

"Oh they're in their room," said the Professor, who had stopped laughing and stepped out of his sound-proof room. "Please make it good. I don't want my girls to be the laughingstocks of the town the way Blossom was when her sisters accidentally butchered her hair," he whispered.

"Don't worry," said Ms. Keane. "I'll take care of it!"

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Fifteen minutes to six…

Dr. Edwards and the Professor were waiting on the living room, chatting with each other while smoking on some of the doctor's expensive cigars. The boys were sitting on the carpet, playing poker while they waited for the girls.

"Boys! The girls are ready!" Ms. Keane said triumphantly.

"Ha! Finally! I thought it would take until Thanksgiving for you four to finish, Sandra," laughed Dr. Edwards.

"Don't be silly, William," said Ms. Keane. "Come and feast your eyes to the Powerpuff Girls! Okay girls, you can come out now?"

"Are you sure they won't laugh at us?" asked Bubbles.

"Of course not!" said Ms. Keane. "I'm telling you, no matter what they say on the outside, deep inside, they're really admiring you!"

"Okay," said Blossom, and the three puffs went out. The three girls still wore the same long dresses that they wore earlier. The difference is their faces. Now the make-up and lipstick were perfectly applied, and it gave the effect the girls and Ms. Keane desired, making them even more attractive.

"Wow! You girls are—beautiful!" said Professor Utonium.

"Aw! You're so cute and pretty! Yes you are," said Dr. Edwards kindly. "I'm sure my sons will like it! Good job Ms. Keane! I never knew you were quite a beautician!"

"Oh it's nothing," said Ms. Keane.

The girls blushed at the compliments.

However, the Rowdyruff Boys were simply too young at this point to recognize beauty in an opposite sex their age.

The boys gave an indifferent look and yawned, as if watching the Principal of the school give a speech on TV.

"Will you look at that!" said Brick with eyes wide open at the direction of the girls. "It's beautiful!"

"Have you seen anything as good as it?" asked Boomer, staring at the direction of the girls. "Mighty fine-looking if you ask me!"

"Woo-hoo! What a knock-out!" said Butch. "Simply stunning! Ha, the other boys will be jealous when they see me with her! I like her!"

"What a gorgeous thing!" said Brick. "I wish I could touch her!"

"Why not?" asked Boomer. Boomer rushed forward, followed by his brothers.

The girls were thoroughly surprised, and blushed. "Oh thank you, boys. I guess you weren't so bad at all," said Blossom.

"Thanks!" said Bubbles.

But instead of coming to them, the boys rushed past them. They went to a table just behind them were they picked up a video camera.

"Wow! This camcorder is beautiful, just beautiful," said Brick as he admired the recording device. "Wow, look at the tape! It's so small, yet it can record for eight hours! And look, you can even put it on DVD."

"Hey, no fair, let me have a look at her!" said Boomer, referring to the video camera. "She's wonderful! Look, its batteries can last 48 hours continuous use! And you can even edit out the scenes. And look, it's so small and compact that you can put it in your pocket if it's large enough."

Butch grabbed the camcorder. "Wow! And Dad haven't had this kind of camera yet!"

Brick grabbed the camcorder and went to the Professor. "Professor, where did you buy her," he excitedly asked, referring to the camcorder. "This is so cool you know!"

"I made it! I just finished it this morning! It's the Utonium Camcorder No. 21445. You can even record shows on TV, kinda like a VCR. And it's very tough too. Drop it over a hundred feet on concrete, and it won't break! And it's waterproof too!"

"Wow! Dad, you've got to make a camera like this! It's so cool!" Butch said to his father.

"Wow John! That is the most impressive camcorder I've ever seen!" said Dr. Edwards, completely forgetting about the girls.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

Buttercup, and yes, even Bubbles were nearly boiling mad at the rebuff from the ruffs. They were embarrassed again by the boys.

"Why those rotten, no-good, uncivilized, boys, why I outta—" Buttercup began.

"Easy Buttercup, you'll play into their hands," said Blossom. "Like Ms. Keane said, they actually think we're awesome and attractive but they won't actually say it! Remember, they want to get out of the dance, and they're trying to psych us out into dumping them!"

"Boys!" Bubbles shouted. "What about us?"

"Huh?" said Brick innocently. "What about you girls? We're taking you to that dance, you know!"

"Boys!" Ms. Keane suddenly said, "Stop this talk about the camcorder. You boys are ignoring the girls ! You'd think that you would want to take the camera instead of the boys."

"Oh boy! Would we!" said Brick sarcastically.

"Oh!" said the Professor. "I think I'm going to put this in the cabinet. I'm going to discuss this with you when the dance is over. Now boys, I think you should pay attention the girls."

"Yeah! Especially now that Ms. Keane helped them with their make-over," said Dr. Edwards, though his eyes were still on the camcorder in the Professor's hand.

"Oh, okay," said the boys. "What's to notice?"

"Well, what do you think? How do we look?" asked Blossom.

"Well, you're not as ugly as a few minutes ago, but considering—" Brick began.

"Oh, thanks for the compliment!" said Blossom, with a sly smile on her face.

"That is not a compliment!" said Brick.

"Oh yes it is," said Blossom. "You always called me ugly, and since you called me not as ugly, coming from your mouth, William B. Edwards Jr., then it really is a compliment."

"No it's not!" said Brick. "You're delusional!"

"Well, Butch said a while ago that you were only fooling when you called me ugly, so that meant you actually think I'm pretty!" said Blossom while batting her eyes. "I think you like me, Brick."

Brick began to sweat. "You're crazy."

"And I think you're one heck of a hunk!" said Blossom as she playfully flirted with Brick. "I think you're handsome, and I want to be close to you."

Brick suddenly went and clutched his Dad's feet. "Dad, keep me away from her! Please! She wants to eat me! Look at how she looks, oh please! She wants to infect me with her cooties! Get her away from me! She's gonna kiss me! Please, I don't want to die!"

Suddenly, Blossom suddenly laughed. "Ha, ha, I always knew you were a wimp, Brick, but I never thought you'd be this much of a wimp! Ha, as if I'll ever fall for you! It would be cold day in hell before that would happen!"

"Dad, what does fall for me mean?" asked a naïve Brick.

"I'll tell you when you're older, son," said Dr. Edwards.

"So this is all a trick! Well, I won't fall for that again," said Brick, regaining his composure.

"Really, you know Brick, I really like your—"

Before she could finish, Brick suddenly pushed her away. "See, I'm not falling for your drivel again."

Blossom suddenly lost it. "Brick, it's not polite to push a lady! You're uncivilized, you know that!"

"Well, I ain't seeing no lady," said Brick. "Just a loud mouthed wench."

"Why you Brick! Calm down, Blossom! I know what you're doing! You're trying to make us not force you to take us to the dance by being mean!"

"So you figured it out? Well, I've been mean for the past three months, how is this day any different," replied Brick.

"Well—we'll you look at that! That's no proper way to tie a tie!" said Blossom. "If you want to go to the dance with a snappily dressed girl like me, you have to look your best, and that includes your tie." Before he could react, she quickly pulled his tie from his vest, unknotted it, then wound it in a complicated knot, pulling it far into his neck.

"So tight!" said Brick, quickly grabbing the knot as he nearly chocked. "What are you trying to do, choke me? And what in the name of the devil is this knot? I can't loose it."

"How'd you know?" Blossom replied. "And that know is called the Windsor knot. It's really complicated, and only one with smarts knows how to do it, but I guess you're dumb as a rock since you don't know how to do the knot."

"Oh shut up, you ugly, hideous girl, and fix this knot," said Brick. "If I die from chocking, then you'd have lost since you won't have forced me to go, you know."

Blossom then loosened the knot and fixed it so it was just okay. Brick then tucked it under his vest, so the upper part of his bright red tie could be seen.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Well, at least you fixed that powder in your face," said Boomer. "And you don't look like a clown."

"Well, Ms. Keane really fixed us up," said Bubbles. "So what do you think?"

"Not bad," said Boomer, still thinking of the camcorder. "Bubbles, can you connect that camcorder to a computer?"

"Well, I don't know," said Bubbles. "Boomer, do you think we'll have fun at the dance."

"I'm sure I won't!" said Boomer. "But don't worry. Me and my brothers will sneak out after we arrive."

"You'll sneak out?" asked Bubbles, clutching Boomer with her iron grip.

"Um, well, no, what I meant was, well, I'm just joking, you know," said Boomer, trying to correct his mistake of divulging his plan.

"Okay! Boomer! Your suit! It's rumpled!" Bubbles gasped.

"Well, it was ironed when we arrived. But me and my brothers had been playing so it got rumpled."

"Boomer, it just won't do!" said Bubbles. "Wait here!"

Boomer stood puzzled as Bubbles left and returned five seconds later with an ironing board and an electric iron.

"Now Boomer, remove you jacket!"

"But—"

"Do it or I'll kiss you!" she threatened.

"Oh no, not that! I don't want to have cooties!" said Boomer as he shivered. "Okay, if you insist, but please, no kissing."

He grumbled as he removed his jacket.

"And your shirt!" demanded Bubbles.

Boomer complied, removing first his tie then his shirt. Bubbles then ironed both articles of clothing. Boomer then quickly but carefully put it on, so as not to rumple it again.

"There, you look much more presentable!" said Bubbles.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

Butch took a close look at Buttercup.

"What?" asked Buttercup.

Butch was silent for a moment with a frown on his face. He then laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Buttercup.

"You!" said Butch.

"What?" said Buttercup. "You better take it back if you don't want my knuckles on meeting your face."

"I mean, look at you! I always knew you were a sissy, but this day proves it!" said Butch. "I mean, not only do you wear dresses, ha, DRESSES, in fighting! What kind of a tough guy wears dresses fighting? But what you're wearing know takes the cake! I mean frills at the hem, a big ribbon tied around your waist and an even bigger bow tied at your back with the ribbon! Ha, and those shoes, and make-up and lipstick! I know you look okay for a girly girl, but for someone who claims to be all that tough and tougher, you sure look like a sissy!"

"Listen Butch, let's make one thing clear! You are a boy and I am not a boy! I am girl! You hear! So don't apply the same standards to me! I am tough! The toughest girl there is, but I am a girl, and I can dress and act like a girl anytime I like and there's nothing you can do about it!" said an angry Buttercup. "Besides, this is a dance, and this is the dress appropriate for it, just like your suit, tie, and coat is the one appropriate for boys! What do you want me to do, dress like you? Puh-leeze!" 'Darn it, I'd never thought I'd defend wearing this piece of junk!' she thought. "And if you are going to call me a sissy for wearing this, then you're a sissy too for wearing what you're wearing too!"

"Ha, but at least I can fight wearing this," said Butch. "Unlike that sheet you're wearing! So who's the sissy now!"

"Ha, I can beat you in this dress no problem in a fight!" said Buttercup.

"Do I hear a challenge? Okay, how about a fight! Me wearing this suit while you wearing that dress!" said Butch. "And the clothes shouldn't be damaged at all!"

"No problem!" said Buttercup. "When and where?"

But before they could agree on a date and place, Dr. Edwards called them.

"Boys, it's five minutes to six! Come on! Let's go!" said Dr. Edwards.

"Same to you, girls," said the Professor.

The boys then went to the feet of their father and followed him. Since it was a cold windy November evening, they got their overcoats from the coat rack and wrapped their scarves around their necks. Brick and his father also wore hats. The girls took their jackets and their scarves too.

Butch simply forgot about his challenge to Buttercup as he went and joined his brothers. "So, do we do it, I mean sneak out of the dance?"

Brick nodded. "Yeah! I have an idea on how we can loose those girls. What we do is when we arrive at the dance, we excuse ourselves by saying we gotta pee and go to the boy's room. You see, they can't follow us into the boy's room. Anyway, there is a small window the top of the room. It's always closed, but can easily be opened from the inside. It's high, but we can fly so that's no problem. That window directly leads to the outside of the school, and we can hide outside—we have enough money anyway—until, let's say, five minutes before the dance is officially over at about 9:55, and return without anyone noticing. And nobody would notice, especially Dad, that we're gone. We'll just tell the girls that they lost us in the crowd. You see, we won't have to suffer like all those other boys! And nobody would notice we really weren't there!"

Dr. Edwards and his boys went to his car, while the Professor, Ms. Keane and the girls went to the Professor's car, and they all drove to the school gym where the dance is going to be held in a few minutes.

* * *

**Author Notes**

This fic, along with The Date, and What is Buttercup's Plan? happens between Chapter 21 (The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance), and Chapter 22 (Brick's Challenge) of this story, Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader. The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.

* * *

…

And so, on one side, on the side of the Boys, are Scotty Boyo and Ultramind, and on the other, on the girls' side, is BrYtt Bratt and Hairy Gregory!

To **Kezzer, **what last idea that would not work? Them sneaking out? Or where they would kidnap the girls to avoid the dance. Ha, yeah, well, his brothers both would suffer and avoid the dance. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

To **didygal, **well, I continued. Thanks for liking my story. I hope you like this chapter too!

* * *

To **Moonjava, **thanks.

* * *

To **PinkPuff514, **well, I don't think Brick would harm himself if he could help it! Yeah, it's not really necessary that they injure themselves. Well, could the girls outsmart the boys next chapter?

Yeah, she's too innocent to realize the effects of her actions to Boomer.

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory, **yup! Busted again! Yeah, he should, but as you see, it's not really necessary, though it made the girls suspicious. Anyway, they simply hadn't thought of everything in making that plan, especially the possibility that the Professor would have the same healing accelerant.

Yeah, everybody would be pissed off if the kidnapping succeeded.

Well, Gregory, I'd like to announce you have BrYtt BRatt as your new ally against the Super Pac-men.

* * *

To **Scotty Boyo, **yeah, they really underestimated the Professor there, or just didn't consider the possibility. Well, I don't think Dr. Edwards would let them sneak out, but we can never know, can we?

* * *

To **Lil Fang, **well, they don't know that it's not really bad. They simply are too naïve at this point in their lives.

* * *

To **Tones, **you're right about them not being able to escape with Bubbles attached to Boomer all the time.

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt, **he, he, I though you'd react that way when I put that kidnapping scheme that the kids seemed too fond of! (in my fics at least)

I don't think the girls will let the boys out of their sight, but the boys aren't going to take this lying down too! Especially with their new plan.

Well, I did as you requested. I told Gregory that you have joined his team.

* * *

To **Ultramind, **yup, I agree! It ain't over till the fat lady sings!

* * *

To **Runa, **thanks

* * *

To **shadowedstar213, **well, I continued! Satisfied.

* * *

To **Dooly**, well, they didn't look under the bed where Butch was lying. Dr. Edwards' house isn't really that big. Just a large suburban house with a lot of gadgets and rooms and a large underground lab and training room.

* * *

To **John, **yeah, let's see if they're able to sneak out.


	9. Sneaking Out

**The Dance**

**by Tonifranz**

* * *

This fic happens after _What is Buttercup's Plan. _But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_ Allies and Rivals _and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom as leader.

* * *

**Short Summary: **Pokey Oakes elementary has an annual school dance for its first graders. Sounds good. The catch is, the girls are the one who invite the boys, and the boys, according to school rules, can't refuse the girl who first asked them.

* * *

**Long Summary:** This is a story about a _Sadie Hawkins Dance,_ where the girls ask the boys, and the boy has to take the first girl to ask him to the dance, or else! The boys conjure ways to get out from being asked, and going to the dance, while the girls, as a result of a combination of events, were left with only the Rowdyruffs to ask. Will the Rowdyruff Boys escape from the terrors of the dance? Or will the Powerpuff Girls manage to get the boys to the Dance? And what does Princess Morebucks have to do with all of this?

* * *

**Announcement: **I've just updated Chapter 6 of _Allies and Rivals III._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Sneaking Out**

* * *

The City of Townsville, and the Rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs were driven to the dance by their respective parents…

The cars arrived outside the Dance Hall at the school. The boys first went out of the car with dreadful expressions on their faces, while the girls were grinning (Bubbles) to smiling (Blossom) to smirking (Buttercup).

Bubbles seemed genuinely happy to go with Boomer to the dance, while Blossom was happy to go to the dance, but gave the impression that she'd rather have anybody but Brick as a date. Buttercup was not happy at all to be going to the dance, but love one-upping both Princess and the boys. But all were happy about one thing. They thought they had bested and beat the boys, and they had won their point with Princess that they can drag boys with them to the dance.

The boys had grim expressions in their faces, and their hands were buried in their pockets. However, all of them had some hope, as they anticipated that they will still get out of this mess.

"Well, have fun boys! Don't worry, it's not terrible!" said Dr. Edwards. "It's very very very terrible! Be very afraid!"

The boys shook with fright.

"William! Stop scaring them!" the Professor and Ms. Keane scolded.

"Doctor!" the girls also said.

Dr. Edwards chuckled. Then laughed. "Oh I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist. Sorry for that. Boys, aw, don't worry, I'm just kidding! Go and have some fun! But be back by 10:15, a good quarter-hour after the dance, okay?"

"Yes Dad," said the boys.

"Well, we'll go home now," said the Professor. "Unlike the other kids who needed their parents to fetch after the dance, I think you six can go home on your own."

"Yes, Professor," said the girls.

"And have fun," said Ms. Keane.

Then the adults went home, in contrast to other parents who accompanied their kids to the dance hall, then went home, intending to come back to fetch them home after a few hours. Guards were posted at the doors to ensure no intruders would come in the middle of the dance.

"Hi Blossom, hi Bubbles, hi Buttercup," said Robyn Snyder after they enter the dance hall, who was also wearing a fancy party dress, said, waving at the three girls. Besides her is a smiling Mike Believe, wearing a brown suit and black tie.

"Hi Robyn," said the girls.

"Hi boys," greeted Robyn to the boys.

They only nodded, as each of the Powerpuff Girls went and stood besides their counterparts.

There were numerous other kids, both boys and girls, going to the dance hall.

"I told you those girls will get you," said Mitch, with Princess, to the three sullen faced boys.

"Yeah, we were wrong! Those girls were everywhere," said Brick.

"Well, I won the bet!" said Mitch.

"Yeah, yeah," said Brick as he took his wallet and gave him a $20 bill.

"Holy Molly! How the heck did you get $20?" asked a pleasantly surprised Mitch.

"Well, a couple of days ago, we spotted an _All You Can Eat Restaurant for only $10._Before we can dig in, the proprietor each paid us $50 not to take the offer," said Boomer.

Mitch greedily took the money, while Princess regarded it as small change to the money she was presently carrying.

"So it was all a bet?" asked Bubbles.

"Yup! We bet that we could avoid getting asked for the Dance by any girl. We could have just stayed home, but since there is the possibility that the you might search every inch of the city, we arranged to get out of town until the dance was over," Butch said.

"And we hunted you down like a fox!" boasted Buttercup.

The girls were more triumphant in talking with Princess.

"And Princess, ha, we not only bagged us boys, but the most powerful boys in the world too!" Buttercup boasted. "And you didn't get Brick, like you boasted, only a snivelling brat like Mitch. Then again, it would suit you, since you Princess, is a snivelling brat yourself!"

"Oh take that back!" said Princess, peeved.

"Make me!" said Buttercup.

"Yes I will make you take it back—later!" Princess huffed. "Come on Mitch, we're going to leave these losers!"

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So, you only tried to avoid us because of the bet, not because you really didn't like to go do the dance with us?" asked Bubbles.

"Hell no! Heck, we really didn't want to go," said Brick. "As if! No, the deal is part of it, not the other way around. Besides, Blossom, you're an ugly annoying depressing girl! Why would I want to go with you?"

"Well, the same reason that I want to go with a pig-headed, stupid, evil boy like you! Because I can, and because it's so sweet to beat you in our game!" said Blossom. "Besides, it would do a great deal for our reputation if we got the Rowdyruff Boys!"

"Oh shut up," Brick mumbled.

"Ha, well, see the horror," said Mitch. "I thought that I'd get away, but Princess was pretty quick!"

"Well, we'll get away! We'll sneak out as soon as we get the chance," said Boomer to Mitch.

"You'll try to sneak out? Well, we'll make sure that won't happen!" said Blossom, who heard Boomer.

"Oh crap," said Boomer when he realized his mistake.

"Boomer you idiot! You gave away our plan!" said Butch.

Brick only shook his head in dismay.

"Come on Mitch, we're going to leave these losers!" Princess suddenly said, and pulled Mitch from the six.

"So, you are going to sneak away from us, aren't you?" asked Blossom.

"Oh, don't listen to them! They're just hallucinating!" Brick said, trying up to cover-up the mistakes of his brothers.

"Don't take us for fools," said Blossom. "Bubbles, Buttercup, can you please make sure that the boys won't be able to sneak out?"

"Oh I know!" said Bubbles, and she quickly grabbed Boomer by the hand and tightly held it. It looked like they were just holding hands to the observer, but in fact Bubbles' grip was unintentionally unbreakable, and Boomer can't remove his hand from Bubbles

"Oh no!" said Boomer as he realized there was no way he could wiggle free of Bubbles' grip.

Blossom then grabbed Brick by the hand, gripping it tightly. However, Brick pulled, and slipped off his hand from Blossom's grip. Blossom was surprised, and again grabbed Brick's hand. Brick tried pulling, and his hand popped out of Blossom's. She gritted her teeth, and once more gripped his hand.

"Brick, I demand that you not slip your hand from my grip," said Blossom, with gritted teeth, and an annoyed countenance.

Brick looked at her without removing his hand, smiled, then burst laughing. "Whatever you say, your ugliness," he said while chuckling, but he didn't remove his hand from Blossom's hand.

Buttercup took hold of Butch's wrist, careful to hold him by the sleeves of his coat, not his actual hand. Butch didn't even try to remove his hand but just sulked.

Most of the other kids either talked, or simply played games like tag or hide or seek or similarly. Most of the boys congregated on one the left part of the dance hall, while that of the girls on the right. There was some music, but the kids who attended, most of whom were six and seven-year-olds, simply weren't interested in dancing, and some boys (like the RRB) don't have any idea what dancing was all about. The other children quickly congregated around the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys to congratulate them or to thank them, (though none dare insult them, since the boys were known to pummel anyone who does not apologize for it, and the six have sharp tongues.). After that, the kids dispersed again throughout the hall, with various individuals asking for favors from the Ruff-Puff Alliance.

Most of the kids were waiting for the adults in the raised platform at the end of the hall to give them instructions. The adults were talking among themselves, while letting the kids play.

By this time, the six kids were bored listening to praises and flattery from other kids, some genuine, some sycophantic. They were even more bored from kids who simply went to ask favors, like help from a bully, a loan, or some other things.

The Rowdyruff Boys wanted to separate from the Powerpuff Girls, but the girls, fully aware that they might sneak out on them, kept a tight grip on them.

"I think I need to pee," said Boomer, and headed towards the boys bathroom.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to," said Brick.

"Since you two are going, I might as well," said Butch.

The boys then went to the door of the boy's bathroom, the girls not letting go yet.

"Will you please let go of our hands? Unless you want to go to the Boy's room with us," said Brick.

"Okay, but we'll be waiting for you outside, by the door," said Blossom.

"Okay," said the boys, and they went in.

The girls then stood outside the door and waited for the boys to come out.

The boys immediately flew and opened the small ventilation window near the ceiling. It was small enough for the ruffs to slip through. They then quickly flew out into the forest at Townsville Central Park.

"So what do we do?" asked Butch.

"Or more importantly, where do we go?" asked Boomer.

"Well, we can't go home. It'd be too early, and Dad would be asking too many questions," said Brick. "We better sit it out here."

"Hey, we have enough money! Why don't we eat at McDonald's!" said Boomer.

"Nah, someone's bound to recognize us," said Butch. "And we don't want others to know we really sneaked out."

"But I'm hungry! I mean, we haven't eaten supper yet!" Boomer said.

"Me too! But we have no choice. We must not be seen by anyone!" said Brick.

"So where do we go?" asked Butch.

"Well, there's no one else here, so we might as well stay here," said Brick.

"But what do we do here?" asked Butch.

"I don't know? Maybe we can tell each other jokes or tell stories? Ha, or try to imagine the look on the girls' faces when we didn't return?" said Boomer. "Then see the look on their faces when we return five minutes before the Dance is over and tell them that all along we were there and they just can't find us among the crowd!"

"Works for me!" said Butch.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hi Girls," said Ashley Dinkins, one of the girls' friends and classmates of the Powerpuff Girls.

"Hi Ashley," said Bubbles.

"Why are you standing next to the boys' bathroom?"

"Oh we're waiting for the Rowdyruff Boys," said Buttercup.

"Well, I just saw them sneaking out the window and taking off from here,"' said Ashley.

"What? Why those dirty rotten no good brats!" Buttercup ranted.

"Well, we better go find them," said Blossom.

"But how?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, with this," said Blossom, grabbing a small device from the skirt of her long dress. It's like a pocket calculator, but with a whole screen at the top and a couple of buttons with numbers on it. "I knew those boys would try to sneak out, so I prepared."

"What's that?" asked Bubbles.

"Only the latest invention of the Professor!" said Blossom proudly. Blossom pressed the 'On' button and a map of Townsville appeared on the screen. "It tracks anyone who has a communicator watch invented by Dr. Edwards." She then took a paper with the names of the members of the RPA and with numbers besides it. She punched the numbers of the Rowdyruff Boys, pressed enter, and soon, three dots appeared in the map, at Townsville Central Park, at the woods. "And there are the boys!"

"Brilliant!" said Buttercup. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Let's get 'em," said Blossom, and all three girls, to the amazement of the rest of the people in the hall, left in a huff.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

It was six-forty-five…

"Look, the girls!" said Brick at three beams in the sky coming towards them.

"What the hell? How in God's name did they find us?" asked a surprised Butch.

"That's not important now," said Brick. "They're here, and it appears they haven't seen us—yet. If they see us, it's over. Let's hide."

They then went to a tree with a large hollow trunk and hid in there, hoping the girls won't spot them, or it would be all over indeed and they would have been dragged back to the dance.

"So, where are they?" asked Buttercup.

"Somewhere in the vicinity," said Blossom. "Let's split up. If anybody sees them, shout, okay? We meet here after five minutes."

"Okay," said Bubbles.

"Sure Red," said Buttercup and they split up.

Blossom searched the forest, while Bubbles and Buttercup searched around it.

Four minutes later, Blossom was carefully looking at where the boys could have hid, and saw a tree with a hollow trunk. Curious, she takes a look inside, and saw the boys.

"Gotcha!" she said, and Blossom was about to call for her sisters, when out of panic, Brick and Boomer suddenly grabbed her, wrapping their arms around her pinning her arms to her sides, and Boomer covering her mouth, muffling her shouts.

However, more panic set in as the boys realized they've been busted, and since they have nothing to tie Blossom up with, they would have to let go of her sooner or later, or they would be found by her sisters. And Blossom knew it too.

"Busted!" whispered Butch dejectedly.

"Yeah, but maybe her sisters wouldn't find us?" Boomer suggested.

"No, that won't happen," said Brick.

"So what are we going to do?" Butch asked. "Let her go and allow them to find us?"

"Well, we just wait, and hope it would take a long time for them to find her," said Brick. "Then when they do, we'd simply go back with them to the Dance Hall, since we don't have a choice, and we're in big trouble already. Maybe we can plead with them not to tell Dad about our escapade?"

Their plan was now wrecked.

Blossom simply waited for them to be found, and didn't attempt to get out of Brick's bear hug, as she knew that the boys were going to be in big trouble. And she knows she's going to have fun when the boys asked she and her sisters to keep hush about it.

Her plan was to keep quiet about it, and not tell their father, but for a price from the boys.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

The girls met up one minute later.

"Where's Blossom?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know," said Buttercup. "Blossom!" she called.

"Blossom!" shouted Bubbles.

"I think we better look for her," said Bubbles, and Buttercup nodded.

They went to the forest, and made a quick search, and found the empty tree trunk.

"You go on, I'll wait here," said Buttercup.

So Bubbles approached it to see if there was anyone inside.

* * *

**Author Notes**

This fic, along with _The Date_, and _What is Buttercup's Plan?_ happens between Chapter 21 (The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance), and Chapter 22 (Brick's Challenge) of this story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.

* * *

To **PinkPuff514, **yeah, the kids were really funny in this chapter. Well, the boys nearly got away, but will soon be busted.

* * *

To **Scotty-Boyo, **yup, given the relationship of the boys and girls in this timeline, it's really funny how Blossom could in such a way, but as it would freak out Brick, I can't see why not?

* * *

To **shadowedstar213, **I agree, Buwahahaha!

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory, **and he divulged a second time, this time to Blossom! Well, Dr. Edwards did complement the girls on being good-looking after the makeover done by Ms. Keane, and he probably just wanted to compliment the Professor with his neat camcorder.

* * *

To **The Ultramind, **yup, it's now a last ditch effort for the boys.

* * *

To **Tones, **well, the Powerpuff Girls wore dresses when fighting criminals and monsters, so why wouldn't they wear one in a Dance?

They did make it out successfully, but I don't think they'll stay out for long, but you never know what might happen.

* * *

To **Runa, **well, here's another chapter!

* * *

To **Moonjava, **thanks.

* * *

To **Lynx Sarnage, **ah, so now, it's Scotty Boyo, Lynx Sarnage and The Ultramind for the boys v. BrYtt BRatt and Hairy Gregory for the girls!

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt, **LOL! You really must have a terrible singing voice for all the UYA weapons to self-destruct.

And who knows? I might even make another tie-up scene in the future! You can never know!

Then you might really become crazy! Muhahahahaha!

J/k

* * *

To **Dooly, **unless the bathroom is large enough that several people could pee.

* * *

To **Kezzer, **yup, too bad the girls (except Bubbles) don't use it too often!

* * *

To **Lil Fang, **okay.

1. Well, the girls simply used it on their own, because they see adults using it. Because no one else in the Utonium house is using make-up, then the Professor would have no reason to forbid the girls from using it. And since they have already attempted it, I think it would be best to let someone do it who knows what they are really doing.

Well, I know some parents who put make-up on their little girls if they have to perform on stage, or go to some really formal party or such.

2. Agreed.

3. Yes. The reason I had the Powerpuff Girls wore dresses is simply because they wore dresses while fighting monsters and villains, so it would make sense that they use dresses to look fancy in a party. Besides, in _Octi Gone,_during a formal party of the Professor, they also wore dresses.

4 and 5. Okay.

* * *

To **Scotty Boyo, **well, as for tying-up, I think BrYtt BRatt would have a heart attack if I made another scene in this fic. LOL!

As for tickling, I've tried it lots of times before, though it certainly is worth looking at. Well, if you haven't read my other fics, try _The Date_ where Butch and Buttercup ties up Blossom and tickles her to force her to reveal where Brick is hiding, or in _Allies and Rivals II, _first in Chapter 17, where Blossom punishes Buttercup and Boomer for disobeying orders by tying the up then relentlessly tickling them, or in Chapter 43, where Blossom and Brick get revenge on Bubbles and Buttercup by again tying them up and tickling them. In my fics, being tied and tickled is some sort of playful punishment that they do to each other.

* * *

To **John, **thanks.


	10. Dinner is Served!

**The Dance**

**by Tonifranz**

* * *

This fic happens after _What is Buttercup's Plan. _But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_ Allies and Rivals _and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom as leader.

* * *

**Short Summary: **Pokey Oakes elementary has an annual school dance for its first graders. Sounds good. The catch is, the girls are the one who invite the boys, and the boys, according to school rules, can't refuse the girl who first asked them.

* * *

**Long Summary:** This is a story about a _Sadie Hawkins Dance,_ where the girls ask the boys, and the boy has to take the first girl to ask him to the dance, or else! The boys conjure ways to get out from being asked, and going to the dance, while the girls, as a result of a combination of events, were left with only the Rowdyruffs to ask. Will the Rowdyruff Boys escape from the terrors of the dance? Or will the Powerpuff Girls manage to get the boys to the Dance? And what does Princess Morebucks have to do with all of this?

* * *

**Announcement: **BTW, I've just updated chapter 7 of _Allies and Rivals III_.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Dinner is Served!**

The City of Townville, and on the middle of the City, or precisely, at Townsville Central Park, the boys, holding Blossom against her will, were hiding in the insides of a hollow tree. Buttercup and Bubbles were searching for them.

Bubbles approached an empty trunk to see if they were there.

"Bubbles, go and look on those thick bushes there," Buttercup asked, pointing to a thick growth of vegetation to her right.

"Okay," said Bubbles as she went over to where Buttercup was pointing at, skipping the tree trunk. Brick and the boys sighed, while Blossom panicked.

She tried to shout, but Butch and Brick tightened their clamp on her mouth, making her virtually soundless. The boys breathed a sigh of relief as they were bought time by the diversion.

Bubbles checked the thick vegetation where Buttercup pointed but found nothing.

"Nothing here!" shouted Bubbles.

"Nothing here either!" said Buttercup.

"Blossom! Blossom!" shouted Bubbles.

"Blossom! Where are you?" Buttercup called.

Blossom, hidden from the others, tried to call out, but the hands clamping over her mouth stifled her cries. She tried to break free, but the combined strength of three Rowdyruffs whose arms were wrapped around her body trapping her arms to her sides were too much even for a Powerpuff like her.

Buttercup and Bubbles slowly floated around the forest, with their feet a couple of inches from the ground. They were careful not to get their dresses dirty and to keep it intact.

"Oh I hate this dress!" complained Buttercup. "I could have searched faster with my favorite small green dress! At least it's not as frilly as silly as this one!"

"Oh hush," said Bubbles. "Just look for her, okay?"

After ten minutes, there was still no Blossom and no boys, and for some reason, they had completely forgotten to look on the tree trunk.

"Well, she's not here," said Buttercup. "We've looked everywhere and I mean everywhere in Townsville Central Park!"

"But Blossom's device said that they are all here!" said Bubbles.

"Well, for some reason Blossom's not here! Heck, maybe she's playing around with us and wanted to catch the boys alone! I mean, she's the only one who was able to read that map in her device!" Buttercup reasoned.

"But why would she lie to us?"

"I dunno, but they're not here so we better go look for them elsewhere!"

'No you idiots, I'm right here!' Blossom wanted to shout, but the boys, feeling a little hopeful, clamped their hands tighter over her mouth.

"Well, let's go!" said Bubbles.

But one second before the girls went off, Boomer's stomach growled very loudly, indicating his hunger.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Buttercup.

'Boomer you idiot! Come to think of it, I'm famished!' Brick thought.

"It came from that tree trunk! The tree trunk! Of course, how can we be so stupid! It's right in the middle of us for crying out loud!" Buttercup shouted. "Bubbles, I think their stomachs gave them away! Check it out!"

Bubbles went to the tree trunk that earlier she nearly checked-out. And she saw the boys and Blossom. The boys sighed in defeat and let go of Blossom.

"It's about time!" said Blossom, rubbing her mouth then straightening her dress.

"Hey, Buttercup, I saw the boys hugging Blossom in the tree trunk!" Bubbles shouted.

"No we didn't! We just grabbed her to shut her up so she couldn't rat us out!" Brick retorted.

"Oh! I thought you were hugging!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Why would I hug that snot-nosed pea brained jerk?" Blossom said in defense, referring to Brick.

"So Red, why were you hiding?" asked Buttercup.

"I am not hiding! Those boys grabbed me!"

"But why didn't you call out?" asked Buttercup. "Oh I get it! You were for some reason, hiding with the boys in the tree trunk! Maybe, you like being held by those boys!"

"Because, they clamped my mouth that I couldn't make a sound? Really, Buttercup, you should know me better! Just because I respect them and want to work with them doesn't mean that I like them like that!" Blossom reasoned.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Buttercup.

"First, we need to deal with the boys!" said Blossom. "First, what are your plans? Do you really think you'd get away from us?"

"Yup," said Brick. "First, we disappear. Then we reappear five minutes before the Dance is over. Then we claim that we were there all the time, and you can't say we lied since it's a pretty crowded place, and we could easily get lost in it!"

"Nifty plan!" said Blossom. "And it would have work too, if it wasn't for us meddling girls! Plus, a few other things!"

"Like what?" asked Brick.

"Like Ashley Dinkins!" said Blossom.

"Who?" asked Boomer.

"Well, she saw you leave the bathroom through the narrow window outside the hall," said Bubbles.

"Well I'll be!" exclaimed Brick. "Well, it was all luck! If it wasn't for her, then you wouldn't have found out that we left, or if you did, you wouldn't find us here!"

"Oh really? Guess I better show you this!" said Blossom, and she took a small device from her pocket. "It's a locator! It can locate anybody who wore the communicator watches made by Dr. Edwards." She then pressed a couple of buttons and it showed six dots on a map of Townsville in Central Park.

"Let me see!" Boomer suddenly said grabbing the device. He took a small screwdriver and began fiddling with the screws, opening it.

"Hey!" Blossom complained. "You're ruining it!"

"Ah, don't worry. Boomer's an expert in electronics," said Brick. "He knows what he's doing."

Boomer then fiddled with the internal circuits using his screw driver and wire cutter, and, screwed it back on, and gave it back to Blossom.

Blossom again pushed the buttons, and it worked before, except that the dots disappeared. "Boomer, can you lend me your screwdriver?"

Boomer did, and she fixed it up so the dots reappeared.

"Very clever!" said Boomer.

"Now what?" asked Butch.

"We go back to the dance!" said Bubbles.

"Oh no! You can't force us back to the Dance!" said Butch.

"Yeah! The rules said that you have to go to the Dance! We already did! And it didn't say you have to stay until it's over!" Brick added.

"True," said Blossom. "But if you don't, we'll tell your Dad that you sneaked out, and you know how he'll react!"

"You wouldn't! Please don't! He'll get furious with us!" Boomer suddenly panicked. "We'll do anything!"

"You idiot," Butch sneered at his brother. "She doesn't have to know that, you know!"

Brick grimaced. "Now you gave it away! Okay, what are your conditions?"

"Conditions?" asked Buttercup.

"Yes! What are your conditions for you not divulging it to my Dad?" asked Brick.

"Oh yeah! I'm telling you after the Dance. If you behave, maybe I'll be lenient with you," said Blossom.

"Oh what the heck! Let's get it over with and go back," said Butch. "Oh I hate this dance."

So the six went back to the Dance Hall, where the girls never let go of the boys' hands.

"Boys, Girls, welcome to the Dance," said the Announcer. "I hope you'll have fun! Anyway, it seemed as if you're not sure what you're going to do, right?"

There were incomprehensible murmurs from the kids.

"Anyway, all of you at the edge of the hall, get your partners and come to the center. Come on, don't be shy," the other announcer, a female teen-ager encouraged.

At first, no one dared to move, until some of the more daring ones did. Then the trickle became a flood, and some of the boys who were too shy were pulled by their partners to the center of the hall.

However, the Rowdyruffs were different.

They, having not eaten dinner yet, were very hungry. Then they saw it. There was a buffet at an adjacent room, where hungry dancers could go and eat. It was now empty of people.

There were five long tables filled with food, with a door at the end. The boys' mouths were just watering.

"Food!" said Brick, and floated toward the buffet.

"Hm, delicious!" said Boomer. Bubbles tried to pull him away from it, but he instead pulled her towards it.

"I'm so hungry," said Butch, mesmerized by so much food.

"Oh no you don't, the Dance is just beginning," said Blossom, who tried to pull Brick away, but found that it was as useful as stopping a boulder with a pebble. His hunger fuelled additional adrenaline that pulled Blossom towards the buffet table.

Bubbles still had her iron grip on Boomer, but she couldn't resist from being pulled towards the room full of food.

Buttercup just watched in disgust as Butch slowly floated towards the room, with Butch following the smell of the food.

"Ha, looks like your partners are too, let's just say, food struck! Ha, I was right! And it's so funny! You playing second fiddle to food in the attentions of your dates! Oh boy, what a hoot! I knew you were losers! But losing out to food on a buffet? Ha, that's new!" said Princess. "You're the only ones not in the middle of the Dance Hall with their partners!"

Indeed, following the instructions from the announcers in front, with music, the kids attempted to Dance. It was funny, with more shoes being stepped upon, and with some kids as stiff as sticks, while some were quite graceful, trying to flow in with the music. Some just stood there doing nothing, while others are just wacky and funny as their movements were out of sync with the music, but all of them, at least those with dates, stood with their partners in the middle of the hall and just talked if they didn't do some kind of poor excuse for a dance.

That is, except the Powerpuff Girls, whose dates were ignoring them and paying attention to all the food instead.

"I was right! You're the only wallflowers on the Dance! Oh, I can understand not having a date on the Dance, but having a date and being ignored by them once they saw food? Hilarious!" Princess laughed before going with Mitch to the middle of the hall.

"Boys, please, let's go," pleaded Bubbles.

"If you don't, I'll bleed your nose," Buttercup threatened.

"Brick, please! You're embarrassing us! You may not mind it with the others boys seeing you just eat, but it would be embarrassing for us girls," said Blossom.

But all was lost on the boys, who didn't even hear them, as they began to eat their hearts out.

"Well, there's a lot of time," said Blossom, "and at the rate they're going, they're going to finish eating all the food in thirty minutes."

"Oh, those pigs!" said Buttercup.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Oh, I better make sure those girls really are humiliated," said Princess, snickering. She took her cellphone from her pocket.

"Hey, who're you're going to call?" asked Mitch.

"Oh, someone very important," said Princess. "You want revenge on those Powerpuff Girls?"

"Oh would I!" said Mitch.

"Well, keep your mouth shut and don't tell anyone what you hear," said Princess. "Morebucks Food Caterers? Oh yes, this is Princess. You're the one who are supplying the food for the buffet at the Townsville Elementary School Dance, right? Well, I want you to replace the food on the table as soon as the food in the table is gone, okay? Don't worry about it, I'll make sure Daddy won't get mad. How long? Oh I guess till ten tonight, until the Dance is over."

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Later…

Four long tables were already empty, and the boys were already on the last one, eating and drinking like there's no tomorrow. Twenty-two minutes have gone by since the boys started eating.

"Finally, one more table and we can join the others," said Bubbles optimistically.

"We should have eaten out first before we came to the Dance," said Buttercup.

"Yeah," said Blossom. "Maybe next time, they can control their appetites."

However, their hopes were dashed when the caterers arrived and filled out the four tables with food.

"Huh? What are you doing?" asked Bubbles.

"Oh hi girls. Well, it's our policy to keep the table full of food and drinks until the Dance is over to make sure everyone can eat," said the head caterer. "Now if you'll excuse us, we've got work to do."

The caterers then filled out the remaining four tables.

"Oh I don't believe this!" said Blossom. "All the other boys, even those forced, are out there in the main hall with their girls, and here we are, watching our dates eat, completely ignored!"

"This is embarrassing!" said Buttercup. "Now all the other girls will laugh at us at school!"

"Let's just hope that they'll get full before this is over," said Bubbles.

But the boys never showed signs of getting full, and as soon as they finished the fifth table, they went back to the fourth, the third, the second, and the first. And as soon as a table was finished, the caterers would replace the food.

The girls just watched the boys, too embarrassed to go to the Main Dance Hall, very frustrated and very disappointed at the turn of events.

"Well, it's official. This Dance is not fun!" said Blossom.

"It sucks," said Buttercup.

"Well, I'm hungry too," said Bubbles. "We haven't eaten yet."

"Well, if you can't beat them, might as well join them," said Buttercup, and she grabbed a plate and went and ate.

"Well, all those flying sure made me hungry," said Blossom.

So the girls also ate, though they only ate about a fourth of one table, after which they were full.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

"Oh I can't eat another bite," said Bubbles.

Blossom looked at the boys, still eating. "How could those boys eat so much and not get fat?"

"Well, listen to that music. I bet they're having fun!" said Buttercup. "Too late for that for us! I'm too full even to stand!"

"Oh maybe we shouldn't have gone to the Dance," said Blossom. "Oh those boys are going to pay!"

The girls they talked among each other while waiting for the Dance to get over.

Finally, at nine-fifty, the caterers finally run out of food to deliver, and the boys finally ate the last morsel of food. The parents of the other kids have arrived to fetch them home and most of them have gone. By the time, the Dance Hall was mostly empty.

"I'm full! That's the most delicious meal I've ever eaten!" Boomer exclaimed.

"You got full? Gee, I thought you'd eat the entire planet before that would happen!" Buttercup replied.

"Ah, this is the most satisfying meal I've ever had! It was fun!" said Butch.

"Yeah! This Dance really is fun! Ha, if you've told me that all you have to do in a Dance is eat, well, you wouldn't have to chase us half-way across the country to get us to go!" said Brick. "I never knew that a dance is another kind of buffet. At least we all know that Dances are about eating food!"

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us to eat so much," said Boomer sincerely. "We really had fun eating!"

The girls, however, were mad. Blossom was positively steaming, while Buttercup was almost growling.

"What? Why are you mad? We went to the Dance, and we had fun? Isn't that what you want?" asked a clueless Brick.

"Boys, remember the conditions that you must fulfil for us not to tell your Dad not to sneak out?" asked Blossom.

"Oh yeah," said Brick.

"Well, you must be our slaves for a whole month. You must serve us, must follow every order we give, and fulfil our every whim!" Blossom demanded. "And not just in the Alliance, but in all things too!"

* * *

**Author Thanks**

To **PinkPuff514,**yes, the girls have found the boys. And you already know what Blossom demanded.

* * *

To **Kim,**well, long time no see! Well, you already know what Blossom had in mind.

* * *

To **Scotty Boyo,**yeah, Boomer can sometimes be really clueless, but so can his brothers (especially about girls and Dances) at times, but usually Boomer more so.

Yes, they were too young, that's why there's some announcer's in front to tell them what to do, otherwise, nothing really would happen.

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory,**I agree. He really shouldn't have divulged his plan to the girls twice.

Well, let's say Blossom grip is not that tight, while Brick is more slippery (figuratively and literally) than Boomer.

Well, it points the general location of the boys, not the exact pinpoint location.

* * *

To **Lynx Sarnage,**so the war continues!

* * *

To **Kezzer,**well, they just ate at the Dance, and now thinks the Dance is about eating food. Yes, at that young age, at six, the Rowdyruffs, despite their being intelligent, can be quite naïve about such matters.

* * *

To **Tones,**yeah, they're busted!

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt,**yup, I agree. They didn't hold the girls for long.

Well, they did enjoy eating all those food, though I'm not sure about the girls.

* * *

To **The Ultramind,**and the struggle continues.

* * *

To **shadowedstar213,**well, now you know what happened next.

* * *

To **Dooly,**well, the boys did had fun eating all those food.

* * *

To **Runa,**right!


	11. Epilogue

**The Dance**

* * *

This fic happens after _What is Buttercup's Plan. _But reading that fic and my other fics is not necessary for understanding or enjoying this fic. There are references to my other fics, notably_ Allies and Rivals _and _Allies and Rivals II._ However, the only thing that needs to be understood in this was that a certain Dr William Edwards was the one who recreated the Rowdyruff Boys, not Him, after they were first destroyed by the girls by being kissed, and under his guidance, they were not evil anymore. And they were in alliance with the girls, called the Ruff Puff Alliance, with Blossom as leader.

* * *

**Short Summary: **Pokey Oakes elementary has an annual school dance for its first graders. Sounds good. The catch is, the girls are the one who invite the boys, and the boys, according to school rules, can't refuse the girl who first asked them.

* * *

**Long Summary:** This is a story about a _Sadie Hawkins Dance,_ where the girls ask the boys, and the boy has to take the first girl to ask him to the dance, or else! The boys conjure ways to get out from being asked, and going to the dance, while the girls, as a result of a combination of events, were left with only the Rowdyruffs to ask. Will the Rowdyruff Boys escape from the terrors of the dance? Or will the Powerpuff Girls manage to get the boys to the Dance? And what does Princess Morebucks have to do with all of this?

* * *

**Announcement: **This is the last chapter to the Dance. I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet of mine.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Epilogue**

* * *

The City of Townsville…

The end of the Dance was full of irony. The whole adventure began with the boys scared, or at least pretended to be scared, stiff by the prospect of the Dance. Which was strange because the boys didn't even know what exactly was a dance, and they usually weren't afraid of something unknown. Except if it involves girls forcing boys to do something they don't want to, and what groups of girls were more terrifying to the Rowdyruff Boys than the Powerpuff Girls? So off they went, doing their best not to go to something full of cooties and other "scary" stuff.

The adventure also began because the Powerpuff Girls, who really wasn't that enthusiastic about going to the Dance, was provoked to go by Princess for the wrong reasons. Of course, they only wanted to go to the Dance with the Rowdyruffs because they wanted them and the boys to have fun together. What was even funnier was that the Rowdyruff Boys, except of Bubbles and Boomer, weren't really the girls' first choice in the matter. They, the Rowdyruffs, were the last resort, literally, after all the available boys were taken because of Princess' scheme—even after they angered the girls when they didn't help fight monsters that morning because they disappeared from town. How much the girls value the boys' opinions in the matter was shown by the Powerpuff's ignoring the fact that the boys wanted to avoid the dance. And the opposite could be said of by the boys wanting to escape even after agreeing to go to the dance.

Depending on who you asked, the flight of the boys from Townsville and their effort to avoid going once asked was either a common sense approach to the evil attempts of the girls to torture the boys, a means of depriving the girls of their fun and their reputation at the dance, or a really silly matter that should have been dealt with by burning the Dance Hall.

In the end, the matter was resolved not of clearing up matters, but further complicating it. The Rowdyruff Boys, who had no idea what a Dance was at this point, mistook the buffet on the adjacent of the Dance Hall as the main course, figuratively speaking, of the Dance, and didn't really see those silly boys and girls make fools of themselves making funny movements and jumping up and down that everyone else calls dancing, and instead, only saw food.

Which was fortunate for the boys since they haven't eaten since lunch at that time. And so they declared they really enjoyed the Dance, which they meant was that they really enjoyed the food at the buffet which happened to be at the Dance, but to the boys, didn't, at that point, see the difference, only the difference to their stomachs the food made. The irony of the boys enjoying the Dance after trying to flee from the girls in dread horror of what torture a Dance might bring was only too clear.

Which was unfortunate for the girls. The chase of the boys through the countryside, and the effort to keep the boys from not going to the Dance made a simple Dance into another contest of supremacy, especially in Blossom's eyes, between the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. And of course, this was also a social contest between Princess and the Powerpuff Girls. They all thought that once the boys would be docile and come with the girls like good little puppies, er, boys, everything would be all right, and they can thumb their nose at Princess once again socially, as they always did physically. Then, they would have the boys accompany them in the Dance floor when the Dance proper begins, and flaunt to the rest of the school that they had the most powerful boys in town as their dates. It would make them the envy of an already envious student body, and more so to the two-thirds of the girls who had at least a crush on one of the Rowdyruff Boys.

Of course, everything was not all right even after the boys had been reduced to puppy dogs. They won over the boys at least, but any sense of victory, or triumph, faded when the boys didn't accompany them to the Dance floor, and instead, just started eating at the buffet. Socially, they considered this very humiliating, embarrassing, and most importantly, not fun at all. What would the others think of it? To them, not going with the boys, or not going at all, would be better than this. This made the girls very angry at the boys. They were the ones who desperately wanted the boys to the Dance, and who chased them half-way across the country to get what they wanted. In the end, they did not enjoy the dance. In fact, the appetite of the boys embarrassed them.

The boys, were as usual, clueless, since they know more about the endocrine system of a Cletinna Anillada, clause 38 subsection b of the Treaty of Wesphalia in 1648, than about girls their age and how to deal with them. So it was understandable that they felt outrage when Blossom told them her demand that they be slaves for a month in exchange for them not ratting out to their Dad.

And there, of course, was the matter of Princess.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Brick stared wide-eyed at Blossom at her demand. And he was very very ticked-off. "Hey, that ain't fair! What did we do to deserve such treatment?" he protested.

"Yeah!" Boomer seconded. "You won! You forced us to go to this dance with you! And you wanted us to enjoy it! And we did! You got everything you wanted!"

"You won, got it? You chased us half way across the country, and busted all our efforts to avoid the dance!" Butch added. "What else do you want to punish us for?"

"Oh don't pretend to be ignorant," Blossom countered. "You will do what I demand or we will tell your Dad what lying brats you are!"

"You wouldn't! He'll kill us!" Boomer shot back, terrified at the prospect of his Dad getting angry.

"Why you ugly little worms! Especially Blossom, the queen of ugly little slithering slugs! You have no gratitude at all!" Brick replied.

"Why Brick, you slimy stupid toad! Yes, anybody who thinks Dances are about food are stupid!" Blossom replied.

"Why? Didn't this Dance prove that dancing is about eating?" asked Brick. "After all, that's what we did, and you didn't do anything else but watch us eat! You even joined us in the eating!"

Bubbles suddenly fell laughing on the floor.

"What's so funny?" asked Boomer.

But Blossom was not amused. "Ha, ha. Very funny, Brick. But no matter! I know what you were up to! You deliberately pigged out in order to embarrass us so you can get your revenge for us winning the contest!"

"We pigged out because there was a lot of food, and we were hungry, and any thought of embarrassing you is secondary!" Brick replied. "Besides, how could us eating all those food embarrass you?"

"You really don't get it? Or just pretending you don't get it?" Buttercup interjected.

"What am I suppose to 'get'?" asked Boomer. "We didn't do anything bad! Look, we did all that you want us to do, namely go to the Dance with you and stay here till it ended! What else do you want?"

"Oh this is going nowhere!" Blossom said. "I don't care why you think you should be punished for your perfidy, but you will do it or I will tell your Dad about it!"

"Look, I think you three are irrational, but what the hell. Couldn't you make it, let's say, easier for us?" asked Brick. "How about we just pay you each $10 for this?"

"No! You have no idea how you embarrassed and humiliated us, and giving your proper punishment is the only way we can get back!" Blossom shot back. "Now, I demand an answer! Will you accept it, or won't you? Being slaves to us for a month at least."

"Hm, this is very serious," said Brick. "Could you give us some time to think the answer over? Can you wait until at least tomorrow evening?"

"Well, Blossom, I think that's reasonable," said Bubbles. "It won't change anything, you know."

"Well, okay," said Blossom. "I'm giving you at least 24 hours to think about it. And one more thing. If you don't agree, and think you can get away with it, then by God, since I'm leader of the Ruff-Puff Alliance, I will make all three of you boys suffer and do all the work of the alliance and extremely punish you for any small offenses in doing your official duties. So don't try to get away. Or else!"

Brick gritted his teeth. "If only you weren't leader of the Alliance! If you actually carried out your threat, then by God! When I become leader of this alliance, I'll—"

"You'll what? That is, become leader? Oh no, that won't happen anytime soon, or ever! There's a reason, you know, why Dr. Edwards chose me, not you, as Alliance leader! I will never let you be leader over me, and of the Alliance!" Blossom shouted.

That remark infuriated the boys, but Brick held his temper, and but it didn't prevent him from saying a few choice words at Blossom. "We'll see, we'll see!" he finally said. "You're a pain in the ass as a leader, and you're not as brilliant as me!"

With that, he and his brothers flew as fast as they can towards home.

"And they didn't even walk us, or even fly us home!" Bubbles complained. For some reason, she wasn't as angry or mad at the boys than her sisters.

The girls then flew home.

Unknown to the six, there was a boy with blond hair with glasses, also six, their classmate, who happened to have his parents late in fetching him, who watched the entire scene.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

The next morning was Sunday, and the tempers of both sides cooled down considerably, though the girls were still angry at the boys, and the boys peeved at the girls.

At the Edwards household, the doctor himself, after a hearty breakfast, went to his hammock in his backyard with a book, while the boys went into the forest to explore, and at the same time to talk without any chance of their father catching.

"Brick, why the hell didn't you just say no?" asked Butch. "It would be a cold day in hell if I agree to be slaves to those girls! And you said you'd think about it? Are you crazy?"

"Look, Butch, I don't want Dad to find out!" Brick shouted back. "What I wanted to is to diffuse the situation, and saying no to their crazy idea would only make it more difficult for us."

"What do you mean more difficult?" asked Butch.

"Do you really want Blossom to go crazy as leader and order you to do what she likes as long as it has something to do with the Alliance?" asked Brick. "Pretty much the same. You'll end up her slave just the same."

"And you'll support her if she orders us to do whatever damn she wants?" asked Butch.

"Of course," said Brick. "It really would send a bad precedent if subordinates can just rebel against their leaders, and I don't want the girls having any bright ideas when I become leader."

"So you'd sacrifice us so you can become all-powerful leader? Oh typical of you Brick!" Butch replied.

"And would you oppose me or support me?" asked Brick.

"Well, you know I'd support you! Dang it, Brick, you'd know we'll never go against you even if you sell us down the river shovelling shit!" Butch replied. "But that doesn't mean I won't tell you that you and ideas sucks!"

Boomer, who had just been listening, asked the question. "So what do we do?"

"I'm thinking. I'd rather just tell Dad and let him punish us. It would certainly be better than those girls ordering us around, but doing so would only make us their slaves in another capacity," said Brick. "So we need a plan, but problem is, I don't have one."

* * *

"Hey boys, I think one of your friends wants to see you," said his father in their watch.

"Who is it?"

"Richard," said Dr. Edwards. "He said he want to play with you.

"Okay, okay, we'll come there," said Brick. "Come on. It's Hook. Maybe we can play for a while so we can take our minds off the girls."

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

A minute later, the Rowdyruff Boys met with one of their close friends, Richard Hook. He was six years old, had blond hair, with think glasses, and five inches shorter than the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Nice to see you, Hook. Okay, let's go to the forest! I have found a great place where we can play, and—" Boomer began.

"That would be awesome! But guys, I think I can help you," said Hook. "Brick, Butch, Boomer, I know that you have a problem with the girls, and I have information that could help you."

"I think, we better talk in the forest besides the lake. I don't want anybody else to hear from us," said Brick. "Butch, carry him there so we can get there as fast as we can!"

Butch nodded, carried Hook, and they flew to the edge of the lake. "Okay, Hook, what do you know?"

"Well, for starters, I know that the girls are ticked off at you for not dancing with them at the Dance," said Hook. "My parents were late in fetching me, so I was there, but you didn't see me when you had your shouting match. I know that the girls wanted you to be your slaves for a month I think."

"Yeah, but that's old news. By the way, did you enjoy the Dance?" asked Boomer.

"Hardly. Jane keeps complaining that I dance like a stick, but hey, who's perfect? Anyway, get this. Princess was the one who's responsible for all those food. She told Mitch that she was the one responsible for all those food coming in for as long as the dance lasted, and if it hadn't been for her, then the food would have run out after an hour," Hook narrated.

"Really Hook? How'd you know this?" asked Brick.

"Well, I overheard her conversation with Mitch, so I went to the back of the buffet—the other entrance, not the door to the Dance Hall. I found this," said Hook. "It's the receipt for all the food. It's a carbon copy. The caterer dropped it by accident, and when I was roaming the premises waiting for Mom and Dad, I happened to pick it up!"

"Whoa! All those food caused $50,000?" Boomer exclaimed upon looking at the receipt.

"Yup! It was ordered from the most expensive caterer in the City, and the food you ate is the most expensive! And all billed to his father, Mr. Morebucks. And you know what? He originally only contributed about $2,000 worth of food!"

"How'd you know that?" asked Butch.

"Peter Hart, son of the Caterer, who happened to be one of my friends, told me just this morning," said Hook. "His father has a loose mouth."

"Anyway, another thing you might want to know. Remember the Powerpuff Girls saying they feel humiliated and embarrassed by what you did? And that they'd be a laughing stock in school? Well, to tell you the truth, all of the girls, except Princess, didn't really notice it, since they didn't see you pig-out, and they didn't actually care about it. So the girls really shouldn't be feeling down about anything at all. Besides, they didn't really know what happened to you and the girls. Most of the other kids, including me, were at the Dance Hall, remember?" Richard Hook said.

"Hook, did Princess tell anybody, you know, so she can discredit the girls?" asked Butch.

"Not that I know of. If she tried to spread the rumor, I'd have known about it now, and she didn't. But my best bet is, she'll spread it to embarrass the girls soon enough," Hook pointed out.

"Wow! You've got pretty extensive connections!" Brick remarked.

"And lots of friends with well known people," Boomer added.

"Wow! We better thank Princess for all those food!" Butch said.

"Wow! I guess we owe Princess one," said Boomer.

"Hey, since you know so much, how'd you like to be, say, a spy for us? You know, tell us all about all the kids in school so you know, we can dominate the student body?" asked Brick.

"It's an honor, Brick, Boomer, Butch!" said Hook. "I can get you any kind of information from everybody who's anybody in school! Of course, I need to remain anonymous. I don't anybody else to know that I'm working for you three. So don't tell anybody else."

"No problem. But can you do it? I mean, be a snitch and a tattle tale without anybody knowing it?" asked Brick.

"Hey, I'm an expert at it!" Hook countered. "If there's anything to know about anybody, I'm your man, or boy, or whatever!"

"Good. Now for our main problem. Hook, can you pass this information, along with this receipt, to the Powerpuff Girls without them knowing it was you?"

"Of course," said Hook. "Anything else you want me to do?"

"Oh yes! Tell them that, one of our classmates saw us leave, and told Dad about it," Brick instructed. "You know, ratted us out? And make them know that Dad was pretty mad at us, but make sure that they don't know it came from you. After all, they'll all know you as our friend!"

"Don't worry," said Hook, "I can arrange all of that."

"Thanks," said Brick.

The Rowdyrrufs then carried him back to his front yard, where Hook left, riding on his bicycle.

"Okay, Brick, what's your plan?" asked Butch.

"Yeah! Don't keep us in the dark!" Boomer said.

"Okay. The girls are mad at us for what happened, right? We needed to diffuse the situation without us caving it to their demands, right? So how do we do it? We need someone else to be the focus of their anger, and Princess, well, she suits the bill perfectly! With them getting their revenge on her, and punishing Princess instead, it would take a lot of steam of their fury off us! So in effect, we're seeking the Powerpuff Girls on Princess."

"But that's unfair! She provided food for us and made it the Dance fun!" Boomer protested.

"Yeah! But hey, it's convenient for us. Besides, I don't really like Princess. She's even worse than Blossom!" Brick replied. "Besides, she'd never know that we know that she was the one responsible for the food. Besides, if what we know about Mr. Morebucks is correct, then I think Princess would be in a bit of blackmail from Blossom, don't you think?"

"But why'd you want the girls to know someone ratted us?" asked Butch.

"Simple. If someone other than us spoiled her plans for us, and if we appear all innocent, then they can't possibly blame us," said Brick. "And if she knows that we know that Dad knows that we sneaked out, and she knows that it really isn't our fault that Dad found out about it, then we'd be off the hook! Of course, Princess wouldn't be too happy, but hey, that's life."

"But wouldn't they still be mad at us?" asked Boomer.

"They might, or might not be, but if my plan works out, then it won't matter at all," said Brick.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Two hours later…

The girls were in their room, sulking in their beds about what happened the previous night.

"So what do we do? They'll all laugh at us!" Blossom said.

"Well, at least I'm going to enjoy bossing the boys around," Buttercup said.

"Hm, well, I think it's not good to force someone to do something they don't really want to do," Bubbles said. "If you do, it'll backfire. We sure learned that lesson. Don't worry. I'm sure nobody would laugh at us at school."

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Blossom.

"Hi! This is Robyn! How was the Dance?"

"Don't ask," Blossom replied. "How about you, did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes. Mike Believe was such a gentleman," said Robyn dreamily.

"Well lucky you," Blossom replied.

"But I bet not as much fun as you! Hey Blossom, did you know that Princess was tried to ruin it for you? Well, someone told me who knows somebody who knows somebody who heard it all, that the food would only last half an hour. The caterer should not have refilled the tables once the food was gone! However, Princess instructed the caterer to fill the table every time it was emptied of food so the food won't run out and the Rowdyruff Boys won't dance with you!"

"Why that little brat!" Blossom growled.

"But we all know that didn't happen!" said Robyn. "I mean, did it? I didn't see you at the main dance, but I assumed that you and the boys are having fun some place else? I mean, why else would you six disappear for most of the Dance? Aw! I'm jealous of you! The Dance, to tell you the truth, was kinda boring! Though Mike made up for it! I bet you had the more fun than us? Where'd you go and what did you do?"

"Huh? Didn't anybody go to the adjacent room with all those food?" asked Blossom.

"Why? The door was closed all this time, I think. Some tried, but it was locked from within," said Robyn. "Okay, you still haven't told me. Where did you and the Rowdyruffs go last night? What did you do for fun?"

"Well, um, sorry," said Blossom with bare concealed glee. "Ah, does anybody else know where we went last night?"

"Well, you disappeared twice I think? First long before the dance started, and second, just before the dance started. Ashley pretty much told everyone that all six of you left the building the first time, and after you disappeared the second time, everybody just assumed that you again left the building to have some fun some other place!"

"What else do you know?" asked Blossom, now definitely with a big smile in her face.

"Well, Peter Hart, the son the caterer, blabbed a few hours ago to anybody who cared to listen that that Mr. Morebucks didn't know that a lot of his money was pilfered by Princess. I think he only put about two-thousand dollars for the food, but Princess promised more money than Mr. Morebucks authorized."

"Oh thanks," said Blossom. "By the way, did Princess, or Mitch, say anything during the Dance?"

"Not really," said Robyn. "She kept on giggling, or was laughing evilly I think, while whispering something to Mitch. She had a devious and scary face, and kept saying that she will crush, and humiliate the Powerpuff Girls, but didn't say anything much at all."

"So what was that all about?" asked Bubbles when Blossom hung-up the phone.

Blossom told her sisters what Robyn had told her.

"Wow! So the others at school didn't know that the boys just pigged out on us? That meant that they won't laugh at us, and we weren't really humiliated, except at Princesses' eyes!"

"Well, I think that we better teach that spoiled little miss piggy a lesson," Bubbles said. "It was Princess's fault the boys ate! I mean, they haven't eaten yet, and we all know how much they can eat. So, if Princess didn't order the caterer to provide food till the Dance is over, then the food would have ran out after thirty minutes, and we would actually dance at the Dance. But hey, it didn't do any harm to our reputations!"

"Or at least we could have done what they thought we did, namely, sneak out. The boys wouldn't have objected, and we've proved our point to Princess, plus, we get to have more fun! But enough about that! Let's kick her butt!" Buttercup suggested, referring to Princess. "That little brat!"

Suddenly, the Professor opened the door and entered the room.

"Girls, you have mail!" he said, handing an envelop to Buttercup.

"Who's it from?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, it had no return address," said the Professor. "There was just the word, 'Powerpuff Girls,' on the cover."

"Thanks, Professor," said Blossom.

The Professor just nodded before leaving the room to give the girls their privacy.

The envelop was plain white. The word_ Powerpuff Girls _was not written or typed, but cut out and pasted Newspaper clippings.

Bubbles opened the envelop, and there was a piece of paper with the words 'Morebucks Caterers on top and some numbers. Blossom looked at it.

"Well, well this is the receipt of the caterer's bill. And look! The bill is for $50,000!" Blossom gasped.

"But Robyn said that the money allocated by Mr. Morebucks for the food is only about, say, $2,000?" asked Buttercup.

"Looks like Princess has a lot of explaining to do!" said Blossom with a smile. "And if my hunch is right, we can have her at the tip of our fingertips!"

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Later…

The boys were at their room. Butch was admiring his toy tanks, arranging it on the floor to prepare for an assault on the trenches. Brick was using the computer, while Boomer was reading a thick science book. Then, the phone rang.

Brick picked it up. "Hello! Oh it's you, Hook! So, how did it pan out?"

"Perfect. I got my sister to spread the gossip. Don't worry. She has a tight lip when it is needed," said Hook.

"What did you let them know?" asked Brick.

"Well, only about what Princess did about the food and the caterer," said Hook. "The rest really doesn't need telling, since they all knew all about it anyway."

"And who did you tell it to?" asked Brick.

"To the friends of Robyn Snyder. Who in turn would have told Robyn who would probably have told the Powerpuff Girls by now. Of course, Mr. Morebucks wouldn't have believed it anyway without proof, so I sent one of my boys, Ben Tiller, to put the receipt in an envelop with only the words 'Powerpuff Girls' in it, and put it in the Utonium mailbox! So now, the Powerpuff Girls can blackmail Princess if they wanted to!"

"Why you sneaky little devil! Thank God you're on our side!" said Brick. "Anyway, here's your second job. Hook, do the kids at school know that we sneaked out the first time into the city?"

"Yup! Ashley Dinkins pretty much told every kid in the Dance that you and the girls got out of the Dance Hall to have some fun!" said Hook.

"Okay. Now, here's the deal, Hook. Get someone you know who you know won't tell others, like Carter or Borden, and tell him to call my Dad, in say, three hours, and say to him that he saw us sneaking out to get away from the Dance. Then, somehow, get the girls to know that someone snitched on us and now, Dad knows about it!"

"Hey, won't that get you into trouble with your Dad?" asked Hook.

"Don't worry. It's better than the alternatives," said Brick. "Bye." And he hung up the phone.

"Well?" asked Butch.

"Everything went just fine!" Brick replied.

"But why the heck did you say that? I mean, you know, tell somebody to snitch on us?" asked Boomer.

"Well, the Powerpuff Girls would be very pissed at us, and I mean really pissed, if we tried to get away from being slaves by telling Dad. Now, if someone else told him, that means that they will be less angry with us because we did nothing to escape from their punishment. Of course, since Dad already knows about it, then they'd have nothing on us that could make us their slaves," said Brick.

"Well, but Dad would be even angrier if a snitch told him, instead of us just confessing," said Butch.

"That's why we go and confess now, so by the time the snitch called, it would already be old news to Dad," said Brick.

"Well, that's brilliant!" Butch congratulated.

"Well, let's do it now. We know how fast Hook can spread news, you know," Boomer added.

So the boys went to their father's room, where Dr. Edwards was reading a book.

They then confessed everything, except the part where the girls tried to blackmail them into becoming their slaves.

Their father was silent for a few seconds, then suddenly laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Boys, Dancing is not about eating!" he said when he finally regained his breath.

"Huh? Why not? That's what we did in the Dance. We ate, and did nothing else," said Brick.

"Oh, I'll explain it to you some other time," said Dr. Edwards. "But of course, you must be punished for sneaking out. You three are grounded for one week."

"Okay Dad," said the boys, trying to look contrite. In reality, they were relieved at the punishment, as it really wasn't as terrible as they imagined it to be, and certainly better than being slaves to the girls.

A couple of hours later, some anonymous caller told Dr. Edwards about the boys sneaking out, but Dr. Edwards simply thanked the caller and did nothing else.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Later…

"What are you doing here, you Powderpuff Girls? I didn't invite you here? You're trespassing! Guards!" Princess shouted when she entered her room in the Morebucks Mansion and found the Powerpuff Girls waiting for her.

"Before you do that, I just want you to know that I know what you did last night, with regards to the caterer and all those food!" said Buttercup.

Princess's expression turned from outrage to amusement. "Ah, so you found out, eh? Well, at least I proved what losers you are!"

"Yeah, but nobody else but us knows about it," said Blossom.

"Oh that will change. Tomorrow, Monday, I'll simply tell everyone about what happened last night, and your reputation will sink faster than a stone in water!" Princess laughed. "And you can't do anything to stop me!"

"Well, okay. But just so you'd know, we picked up this receipt for $50,000.00 bill for the caterer, and I think we better return it to your father," said Blossom, showing the receipt. "Oh I'm sure Mr. Morebucks would just be peachy when he learns that you've diverted $50,000 to the food instead of the $2,000 he instructed."

Princess's amused face morphed into a frown. "How did you get that?"

"Well, it's not that important! Since it apparently doesn't concern you, then I think you won't object," said Blossom. "After all, most of the money that was paid was diverted from your father's private account, not on your allowance or your own money, according to Mr. Hart's account. So you basically used his money without his permission, but since you're a spoilt brat, he wouldn't mind!"

Princess became frantic. "No please, don't!" Princess pleaded. "If he learns about it, Daddy will send me to boot camp, or military school, or the nunnery till I'm 18! Please don't tell Daddy!"

"Well, we could, but we might not, unless, you can offer us something," said Blossom.

"Anything! Just please, don't tell Daddy! I'll give loads of cash! A car even!"

"Well, first, don't tell anyone what you saw last night, you know, with the boys pigging out?"

"Okay, I won't!" said a desperate Princess.

"Second. You must refrain from doing any evil things!" Blossom demanded.

"Yes. Agreed!"

"And furthermore, to ensure you will learn your lesson, you will be our slave for one month, at least. That means that you would have to serve us, do whatever we say, and call us, Mistress."

"I would do no such thing!" Princess suddenly shouted. "That's too much!"

"Oh well, I'm sure you'd want to find out how Daddy Morebucks reacts when he sees this receipt, and how you swindled your own father," said Blossom.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't tell Daddy anything, please!"

"Okay. Now, what do you call each of us?" asked Buttercup.

"Mistress," Princess grumbled.

"Good. Now, I want you to come with us, and start your duties," Blossom said.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Later…

It was late afternoon, and the girls were doing the schoolwork that they should have done on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, but didn't because they chased after the Rowdyruff Boys.

The phone rang, and Blossom picked it up.

"Hello Angie! How are you! Another rumor? Well, do tell! What? You don't say! How did he know? Oh, Ashley told her. Oh I see. What! She told Dr. Edwards? What do you think about it? Well, I've still have some schoolwork to do, so bye," Blossom said, before hanging up.

"Well?" asked Buttercup.

"Some tattle-tale told Dr. Edwards what happened," said Blossom. "And now that he knows about the boys sneaking out, well, we can forget about getting the boys as slaves as well. Oh well, I'll just make up for it as leader of the Alliance."

Princess then entered the room. "Here's your juice," she said, grumbling, handing it over to Bubbles, "Mistress."

"Oh, yes," said Buttercup. "Make me some hot chocolate. And after that, clean our rooms and wash the dishes."

"What! That's too much! You can't order me—" Princess protested.

"Well, we can always tell your father about a certain piece of paper," Blossom casually said.

"Okay, you win! I'll do it!" Princess said, grumbling, and walked away from the room, infuriated, but completely powerless to do anything about it.

* * *

Instead of one month, the girls took pity on Princess and decided to keep Princess as their maid for only one week. Princess, of course, hated the Powerpuff Girls even more after that, but with the incriminating receipt at their hands, she couldn't do anything about it. Besides, nobody cared about what she thought anyway.

The anger of the Powerpuff Girls at the Rowdyruff Boys simply evaporated after a few days since the Powerpuff Girls weren't really embarrassed and humiliated as they thought they were by the boys' actions at the dance. Besides, much of their anger and pique at what happened was taken out on Princess Morebucks. By the time they had finished with Princess, they had largely got the emotional satisfaction of getting back at someone.

Blossom never carried out her threat to use her position as Alliance leader to make life very difficult fort the boys in their capacity as members of the alliance, simply because Blossom was clearheaded enough, after a few hours, to know that such an action would be a disaster for everyone involved. Besides, a few weeks later, Brick grabbed the position of Alliance leader from Blossom.

The Rowdyruff Boys themselves never figured out why the girls were angry at them.

There were no real winners in this episode. The Rowdyruff Boys were beaten by the girls when they tried to escape being asked, and were again beaten when they tried to avoid the Dance after being asked. They were outwitted several times by the girls, and had caused their Dad to be angry at them several times and in the end were grounded for a week for their actions. But they had gotten a nice meal out of it, and they successfully diverted the girls' anger from them to Princess Morebucks without anybody except Richard Hook knowing about it. And they showed their deviousness at how they shifted the blame to Princess from them. So it wasn't a total loss for the boys, though they did certainly lose the boy-girl competition overall.

The lesson the boys learned is not to run away from things that you don't know.

The Powerpuff Girls won several things. They won in this latest competition between Ruffs and Puffs. They successfully hunted down the boys when they left Townsville. They successfully defied Princess when she first made attempted to deprive the girls of any date. They defied all the cunning attempts of the Rowdyruff's to avoid the Dance. But they also lost in the Dance itself, ironically, when they found out they couldn't pull the boys from the food so they can dance with the others. And the girls felt that they were humiliated because of it. Though in the end though, they won because only Princess really cared at that point, and Princess was rapidly neutralized.

The lesson learned by the girls is not to force someone to do something that said person really doesn't want to do. Though it doesn't mean they won't do it again in the future if it was convenient.

Princess was a loser because she basically shot herself in the foot with the fiasco of the caterer and the receipt in her attempt to embarrass the girls further.

Overall, the Powerpuff Girls were the clear winners, while the Rowdyruff Boys, though they lost, didn't end up too badly overall. And Princess was a definite loser overall.

The relationship between the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls worsened because of the incident, but not enough to break the alliance, and it healed enough in the following weeks for Brick to be accepted by the Powerpuff Girls as Alliance leader.

And that is the end of this fic.

* * *

**Author Notes**

This fic, along with _The Date_, and _What is Buttercup's Plan?_ happens between Chapter 21 (The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance), and Chapter 22 (Brick's Challenge) of this story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.

* * *

To **The Ultramind, **no, they didn't laugh. They just got angry and didn't say whether or not they would accept being slaves of the girls.

Yes, Princess did that, but the RRB nevertheless turned on her. Oh well!

* * *

To **Tones, **yup, they're naïve alright! I meant they just couldn't get why the girls are mad at them at the end of the Dance.

* * *

To **Kezzer, **yes, she's really calling for someone to get back at! Well, it worked out well for everyone except Princess, but who cares about her?

* * *

To **Runa, **well, the boys got out of it without angering the girls too much.

* * *

To **potpourrigirl**, well, this is the last chapter.

* * *

To **Lil Fang, **okay, here goes.

1. Unless that person holding your mouth clamped it really tight, and as a result, you can't really open your mouth, let alone bite it. Or if your hand is big enough that if the mouth is fully opened, it still covers it enough, and not if three or four people are covering your mouth as was Blossom's case in the previous chapter.

2. Yup.

3. Kinda. It depends if you're the friend who's forcing him or her to slavery, not if you're the slave.

4. Hm, never tried that.

5. Huh?

6. What are you talking about?

7. Yeah, definitely agree.

8. Yeah, it's like he's been electrocuted!

9. Why do you say that?

10. Okay, but it doesn't really have anything to do with the fic, since I'm talking about the Powerpuff Girls, and they definitely wear dresses even in fighting, and always wear them every time in the episodes, and wore them at the party in the episode 'Octi Gone', so why should they wear pants in parties in this fic, since they are only six years old?

* * *

To **Kim, **well, the girls never get the opportunity to humiliate the boys. Instead, they get the opportunity to humiliate Princess!

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt, **yeah, I think Princess is the only one who cares, but trouble is, she can make others care about it.

Well, you got what you want! Princess, not the boys, is the one who suffered!

* * *

To **Akum, **well, only Princess.

* * *

To **Scotty Boyo, **yes, it was very expensive, and it caused Princess a lot of trouble.

Well, they did take her threat seriously, that they decided to make a elaborate plan just to get away from it.

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory, **well, it's their first Dance, they really didn't see the others dance, and all they did was eat. So what would they have thought? Besides, they really didn't know what a Dance is in the first place, only what Mitch told them.

Well, to repeat: If that person holding your mouth clamped it really tight, you can't really open your mouth, let alone bite it. Or if your hand is big enough that if the mouth is fully opened, it still covers it enough, and not if three or four people are covering your mouth as was Blossom's case in the previous chapter. It all depends how you hold one's mouth.

Well, the boys appetite is ridiculous, but so is having them have superpowers, them being made from snip, snails and a puppy dogs tail, and them exploding because they are kissed. Point is, physically, anything is possible, so having an infinite metabolism isn't really out of the realm of possibility of the PPG universe.

Yes, the girls got back—at Princess, not at the Rowdyruff boys actually.

* * *

To **Shadowedstar213, **better yet, Princess's face when she saw that receipt!

* * *

To **Lynx Sarnage,**well, they did choose having their Dad mad at them instead.

Well, I think you should have full Blessed them. Now she's in trouble because of it!

* * *

To **Dooly,**I think they cared enough about the threat that they actually implicated Princess. Well, their Dad wasn't particularly mad, though that didn't stop him from punishing them.

* * *

To **John,**thanks.


End file.
